


Accept My Claim (As I Hold My Breath)

by xcaellachx



Series: Accept My Claim [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Attempted Non-Con Mating, BAMF Stiles, Claiming Bites, Derek Has Issues, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Peter, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Derek, Public Sex, Rimming, Ritual Public Sex, Scott is a Failwolf, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcaellachx/pseuds/xcaellachx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shifters outnumber humans and the world has accepted the ancient shifter ritual of Claiming. This includes courting, the verbal claim, the mating bite, and the public claiming. You guessed it, public sex.</p><p>Alpha Derek Hale has known Stiles Stilinski was his mate since the human was 15. Being Derek, he has issues, and doesn't make the move to claim him until it is almost too late. Theo Raeken is intent on Stiles becoming his mate and he doesn't intend to wait.</p><p>Stiles is feeling lonely since Scott claimed Allison as his mate and is wondering if he'll be alone forever. What is he to think when the psycho Theo starts sniffing around him and then suddenly the smoking hot alpha of Beacon Hills is paying attention to him too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story started because I wanted to write a public sex scene. Then I started to question myself why and how and this story was born. It won't be super long, less than ten chapters, I'm thinking. But, I built a little world just so I could write some fun Sterek porn and here it is. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> PLEASE! Do not post my work anywhere, not on Goodreads, Wattpad, or any other site. Thank you!!
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I just like to use them to make my dreams come true! Come find me on tumblr at xcaellachx and we can chat about Sterek!

 

Stiles happily shoved another handful of curly fries into his mouth as a sudden growl echoed through the cafeteria. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Here we go again,” he mumbled around the mouthful of food.

Scott chuckled and offered him the pudding cup off his lunch tray. His best friend obviously knew pudding made everything better. Not as good as curly fries, but they served in a pinch. Giving Scott a grateful grin, he turned and looked around to see who was getting claimed. He quickly saw long blonde hair hidden behind the muscular frame of Boyd. No big surprise there. Boyd and Erica had been an unacknowledged couple for months. While they didn’t spend a whole lot of time together in public, Boyd did manage to show up and beat the shit out of anyone who gave the sweet girl a hard time. People had wondered why a Claiming hadn’t happened before now. Her health had probably played a big part, Stiles figured. Erica’s epilepsy was getting progressively worse. This would be good for her then. Boyd was a born wolf and now that he was claiming her, she would be offered the Bite by Boyd’s alpha, the uber handsome leader of the Beacon Hills pack, Derek Hale.

“Do you accept my claim?” The question was roared so that everyone could hear it, as was tradition.

Erica’s quiet answer of “I accept your claim”, was probably loud enough for the people directly around them to hear, though Stiles could barely make it out.

Soon after, her cry of pleasurable pain – the mating bite – was heard before the sounds of ecstasy filled the room – the physical claiming.

Ah, the act of Claiming. A millennia long practice that was continued to this day, even in the not-so hallowed halls of high school. They had been learning about the tradition since they were old enough to understand the difference between shifters and humans. Thanks to the extreme immune systems of shifters mixed with things that killed off humans like the plague and common cold, there were more shifters in the world than humans. Not that it mattered, there weren’t any differences in the way people and shifters were treated. Sure there were human supremacists and shifter purists, but all in all, people were just people, it didn’t matter if they had claws or not.

Since shifters only took mates through Claiming, the practice was introduced to kids when sex education was and then again in high school. When shifters reached maturity, typically a year or so after puberty, they were able to scent out their mate. If they determined they wanted to be with that person they went through with the Claiming. Some shifters chose not to mate. Sure it meant that something would always be missing in their lives and their animal would never be truly content; but, hey, sometimes mates were douchebags. Then again, some shifters were douchebags and didn’t believe in mates or just wanted to be wolf-sluts. 

Stiles had seen plenty of Claiming’s starting around sophomore year. Jackson Whittemore had taken every step in the process seriously, but then again with Lydia Martin as his mate, there was no way he was going to mess up. He courted her (not necessary, but considered traditional), gave her gifts to show he could provide for her (gifts could be anything from baubles like jewelry to actual symbols of provision like cars, houses, and college tuition), then (not so traditionally, except if you were Lydia) he let her pick the time and spot of the pubic Claiming. As it went, the claim-er approached the claim-ee and bit them – more held them in place than bit – in the back of the neck. This signified the beginning of the ritual. They then released the potential mate and asked if they accepted the shifter’s claim. The claim-ee accepted, the mating bite was given and then they consummated the mating right there. In public. Sex in front of people. For the most part, it wasn’t lovey-dovey either. It tended to be pretty rough as the shifter’s animal took over and that didn’t lead to soft touches and slow dances.

That first Claiming had been intense for Stiles. Seeing his childhood love not only get claimed but then seeing her nude form being forcefully taken by Jackson Fuckhead Whittemore was as crushing as it was erotic. He’d felt slightly ashamed by having to retreat to the restroom to solve his growing problem, but felt better at the fact that he wasn’t the only one in the bathroom. People just didn’t acknowledge it, it was easier that way and less embarrassing for everyone involved.

The only Claiming he was uncomfortable with was Scott and Allison’s a little over a year after his friend became a werewolf. Scott and his mother had petitioned Alpha Hale for Scott to have the Bite due to medical reasons when he was a freshmen and he was approved. When Scott had talked to Stiles about his intention to claim Allison, Stiles had helped him with courting and gift ideas, supporting him every step of the way. He’d stayed on the field during the Claiming (it happened after lacrosse practice last year), but he’d kept his eyes closed. Seeing his best friend getting it on was just a tad more than he could handle, it would be like watching a brother.

By now, though, seeing a Claiming wasn’t a very big deal. It happened at least once per month in locations from the cafeteria to the parking lot to the football field and the mall (for some reason this was a very common location). After the Claiming, the couple had the option of planning and holding a reception, much like human receptions where they could have dances, gifts, fancy dresses and such. Many adopted the human tradition of exchanging rings as well. Lydia’s finger constantly looked like it was going to fall off thanks to the giant rock balanced on it. The final step tended to be the Bite, if they decided to go for it. Lydia had decided against it, though she said she was keeping it open as an option.

Stiles sighed as his eyes drifted over to Lydia, smiling when she met his gaze and waved. They’d become friends over the last year and he was really happy for her, even if her mate was a douche. He wasn’t in love with her anymore, thank goodness. No, that ship had sailed. Now he saw her more as the picture of what he would never have. There was no way in hell anyone would ever want him. He was awkward, had a monster case of ADHD and that alone was enough to chase people away. He was only kinda decent looking, not enough to attract anyone, human or shifter. Hell, he didn’t even care about gender, he was good with either, not that he’d ever had a chance. He’d thought something would have happened with Malia after she’d begun sniffing him a lot and spending time with him, but then she’d mated with the new kitsune, Kira, out of the blue. Maybe he was meant to be a lone wolf… only without the wolf part. Just alone.

A howl echoed through the cafeteria, signaling the completion of the claim and the room broke into applause. Stiles joined in, adding in a whistle. He was happy for Erica. She deserved this chance to be whole and healthy. At least somebody got to be happy since it wouldn’t be him.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

“Scott, did you see that?” Stiles shrieked, his arms flailing over his head in excitement.

“I did see that! Great job, Stiles,” Scott said, patting his friend on the back with a grin.

“Scott. Did. You. See. That?!” Stiles repeated, bouncing on his toes, his body unable to contain his joy.

“Yeah, buddy, you scored,” he replied, watching the stands for his mate.

“Scott, I scored. Twice!” Stiles didn’t think Scott was giving his accomplishment the attention it deserved.

“I know, I was there for both of them,” Scott continued, grinning as he saw Allison walking toward him. “I’ll catch you later, Stiles. Great job out there.

“Yeah, okay, bye!” Stiles flailed his goodbye wave, still pumped with adrenaline. Looking around, he realized he was alone, no big surprise. His dad was going to be working late so there was no reason to hurry home. Grabbing his stick and a ball, he started running drills hoping to burn off some energy, a proud smile playing at his mouth as he went.

An hour later, he was panting and running to get his water bottle out of his bag. As he bent over, he got chills up and down his back. Someone was watching him. He didn’t know how he knew, but he jerked up and looked around. His dad had taught him to always be aware of his surroundings and he knew someone was out there. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a black shadow disappear into the trees at the opposite end of the field. He shivered as he made his way to his jeep, realizing quickly that the chills and shivers hadn’t been from fear or trepidation. It had been anticipation.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

His mate was alone again. McCall considered himself Stiles’ best friend, but ever since he mated with the Argent girl, he hadn’t acted much like a friend. He ignored Stiles, brushed him off, canceled their hang outs and didn’t seem to see that Stiles was lonely. His mate was alone too much of the time between McCall’s love life and the Sheriff being too busy at work.

He’d wanted to cheer when Stiles had made his first score and he actually gave a little jump and a fist pump when he scored the second, though Stiles would never know. His boy had worked so hard to gain control over his lanky body and he’d done well. He grew out of too-long, gangly limbs and into a long, leanly muscled, lithe body that made the shifter pant with need. Watching him run and shoot the ball into the net by himself over and over, he was sorely tempted to step out of the shadows, to go talk to Stiles, encourage him, let him know that he wasn’t alone and never would be again. Instead he stood there, staring. When Stiles jogged over to his bag and bent over, he’d let out a growl, the sight of his mate’s pert ass was too delicious to ignore. He was startled when, seemingly in response to his growl, Stiles had stood and whipped around, like he was looking for the source of the sound. He couldn’t have heard it. The sound was nearly sub-vocal. He’d quickly stepped behind a tree and barely withheld a gasp when Stiles seemed to look right at him. There was a tense pause before Stiles tilted his head adorably, then shook it, grabbing his bag and leaving the field.

The wolf waited before following and watching until his mate was safely locked inside his jeep and pulling out of the parking lot. He then turned and jogged his way home.

He walked around to the back of the house where the reception for Boyd and Erica was being held. Grabbing a drink, he walked up onto the porch and whistled to gain the attention of his pack, hiding his frown at the sight of McCall smiling happily, knowing Stiles was going home to an empty, lonely house.

Clearing his throat, he held his drink up. “To Boyd and Erica, may their lives be full of love, cubs, and prosperity!” He let loose a long, deep throated howl and heard as his pack joined him, the air filled with the sounds of joy and the hope of new family.

Boyd walked up to him, his new mate trailing him shyly, blonde hair covering her face. “Alpha Hale, may I present my mate, Erica Reyes.”

Derek Hale hugged his pack mate before lightly embracing Erica. “Welcome to the pack, Erica,” he said and kissed her gently on the forehead.

“Thank you, Alpha Hale,” she said quietly.

“Did you two decide on a date?” he asked, smiling at her kindly.

“Yes, can we do it tonight?” Boyd asked hopefully.

“You didn’t want to take the night to celebrate?”

They both shook their heads. “We won’t be able to truly celebrate until she is no longer in danger. Once she has adjusted to the change, then we can relax and enjoy our mating.”

Derek nodded. “Understood. Okay, well, why don’t we get you two settled into one of the rooms downstairs and get started then. Everyone here knows and understands.”

Boyd grinned at Erica in relief and held his hand out to Derek. “Thank you so much, Alpha. I can’t tell you what this means to us.”

Derek dragged him in for another hug and squeezed his beta tightly. “I have a pretty good idea.”

Erica offered her hand and he gave it a gentle shake. “May the moon bring you your mate, Alpha. Thank you.” The relief on her face was palpable.

It took everything Derek had to not show the pain he felt. “Thank you, Erica.”

As he escorted them to a safe room in the basement, he wondered if he would ever get the chance to have this with Stiles. Whether he wanted to be changed or not, to have the chance to call him mate would be more than he could ever hope for. It was too bad he didn’t deserve him. If there was anything in him that was worthy, he would claim his boy in a minute. But there wasn’t. So he wouldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments, it means a lot. I love the Sterek fandom!!
> 
> This chapter is more world building, but Derek and Stiles officially meet after Scott removes his head from his ass, so I hope you like it!!

“You know, nephew, this could be considered stalking,” Peter said quietly, coming up next to Derek who was once again watching Stiles on the lacrosse field alone.

“Shut up,” Derek replied without any heat. “He’s always alone now. Scott doesn’t even try to spend any time with him.” As much as he’d had sympathy for the young asthmatic when he’d first met him a couple years ago, everything about Scott McCall was now getting on his nerves.

“He is still considered newly mated,” Peter reminded him.

“And yet Allison finds time for her friends. Why does McCall have to follow her to the mall when he could go hang out with Stiles?” Derek looked at his mate with sadness and longing.

Peter nudged him with his shoulder. “He wouldn’t be so alone if you got to know him.” He said this to Derek at least once per week, just as he knew what Derek’s response would be.

“Not yet,” Derek murmured. “Soon.”

The answer was always the same. Soon. But soon had been coming for at least three years now, since young Stiles had hit puberty. That was the moment when Derek had been drawn to this same field by the beautiful scent of his mate. He had been shocked when he’d smelled the notes of sweet grass and summer coming from the young teen which had instantly made him think of home, love, and forever. He had recognized Scott McCall from his meetings with the young man and his mother who were petitioning for him to have the Bite. The gangly youth next to him was laughing and running around the field on coltish legs that were almost too long for his body as they practiced their new lacrosse skills. That delicious scent was emanating from him, calling him like a siren song. He hadn’t intended to tell anyone, but as soon as Peter saw him next, he asked who his mate was. Derek tried to deny it, but Peter was a genius at reading people and Derek found he was grateful he had someone to talk to about the confusing new feelings coursing through him. He feared it would bring distress to his uncle, but Peter instead smiled as he shared memories about first meeting his mate, Anna.

For that first full week, he had been guilty of stalking Stiles. He learned everything he could about the young man and easily fell in love with him. He was young, only fifteen, but was already strong, brave, loyal, shockingly smart, clever, and unbelievably funny. Derek almost gave himself away so many times because he would bust out laughing at Stiles’ many jokes, quirks, and pranks. He loved playing jokes on his dad and Scott and always got caught, but he never failed to laugh, his warm whiskey eyes sparkling with delight at his own cleverness. Those eyes staggered Derek with the depths they hid from the world. Joy, purity, and innocence were balanced by intelligence, grief, and maturity. He was a natural caretaker, keeping his home clean and cooking healthy foods for his dad at the same time he always had an extra inhaler for Scott on hand and was always willing to tutor his friend in any of his classes.

Stiles was obviously beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. He once heard his young mate mourn about his lack of appeal physically and this staggered him. Not appealing? Did he not see his beautiful porcelain skin, interrupted by delicious moles that begged to be kissed, licked and nibbled? Did he miss the lean muscles forming along those long arms and legs, growing stronger and more limber over time? How did he not see the beautiful chestnut highlights in his dark brown hair? When Stiles finally grew his hair out, Derek often found himself wanting to run his fingers through the length, or during darker moments, wanting to grip it tightly as he pounded into his young body. Those moments were becoming more numerous as Stiles got older. The sound and scent of his mate pleasuring himself was a torture he was now used to. The first time he’d heard Stiles having “Stiles Time” as he called it, he’d ended up with his claws sinking into his own palms as he fought the desire to leap through his bedroom window and help him along. The scent of his desire and pleasure was delicious and made his mouth water with the desire to sink his mouth down on the younger man’s hard length and swallow him whole. He was guilty of jacking off in time with Stiles on more occasions than he would be comfortable admitting. Just scenting his mate most days made his cock hard as it got more difficult to fight his desire to claim him. It was too easy to picture their Claiming, sinking his fangs into that long, flawless neck before sinking his cock into that pert ass that was perfectly formed.

“Nephew, you stink of lust,” Peter informed him dryly.

Derek coughed and turned away from the field. “Sorry.” They began walking home, Derek only glancing back at his mate once which he found to be an accomplishment.

“I know why you are waiting to claim your mate, but you’ve proven yourself by now, Derek. The pack is strong, prospering and expanding beyond our wildest dreams. It’s okay to take him for yourself now.”

His uncle’s words were welcome and filled him with pride, but the fear he’d been living with for almost a decade was hard to overcome. His lack of strength had cost his family their lives, no matter what Peter and Cora told him. When Kate and Gerard Argent had become part of the human supremacist movement and then rogue hunters and gone after the Hale pack, Derek had been just fifteen years old. He’d been home that day with his entire family, the only one absent was Peter who’d been away with an allied pack helping train their new members. The Argents waited until the middle of the night and attacked with silver and fire. Derek had woken to the smell of fire and had leapt into action, running to his sisters’ room and finding it already on fire. He’d drug Laura and Cora out into the yard before turning back to the house to find his parents and aunt. On his way back in, he was shot and lost consciousness. He woke up only to discover his home was gone and he had lost everyone but Cora, his other sister having died from burns and smoke inhalation. Peter arrived home and nearly went feral in his grief. He and Derek had immediately set out in search of the Argents. Though Sheriff Stilinski questioned them multiple times after that, the case of the missing Argents was never solved. It never would be.

Derek had expected Peter to want to be Alpha, but his uncle later told him he’d never wanted the position and since Derek was the oldest living descendent of Talia Hale, he became Alpha. His main goal was rebuilding the pack. When they finally were able to pull themselves from their grief, they leveled the old house and built a garden on top of it in memory of the lives lost.  Nearly a mile away they rebuilt the pack house making it bigger and safer with underground escape tunnels and using fireproof materials.

Once their home was done, they put out word into the town and neighboring packs that they were accepting applications, of a sort, for membership in their pack. Derek didn’t want to limit the pack to family members as Talia had done. Applications weren’t common, but they had to take precautions after losing their entire family. Slowly humans began petitioning for the Bite which would then enter them into the pack and other wolves began applying to join the pack. Vernon Boyd was the first born wolf he accepted and he was Derek’s Second next to Peter. An ally of theirs, Deucalion, sent them the orphan twins, Ethan and Aiden Thompson. The first human to petition was Isaac Lahey who had been severely injured by his abusive father. His father died later from a gunshot wound after a standoff with Sheriff Stilinski when he refused to hand Isaac over to get help. Derek accepted him immediately and saw Isaac as a little brother, the young wolf clinging to him and crawling into his bed to cuddle most nights when he had nightmares.

Within three years, the pack quadrupled and was proud to have a mix of humans, wolves, a kitsune, and even an emissary in the form of a veterinarian named Alan Deaton. Peter said that Deaton had wanted to work with his mother, but she had turned him away, wanting only shifters in her pack. Derek was surprised as he learned more and more that his mother had been a bit of a purist. He had learned nothing but tolerance and acceptance from her so it was shocking to learn just how many opportunities she had shut down. He made it a goal to give everyone at least the chance to be heard. There were many he turned down or sent to neighboring packs. Peter had proved invaluable in being a walking deception detector. Not just in hearing lies, which Derek could do, but spotting those who had ulterior motives or had delusions of gaining power.

One guilty of both was Theo Raeken who’d shown up in Beacon Hills and, after being turned down by Derek, was eager to start his own pack. He’d had no luck so far, but Peter was watching him in case he started any problems. Derek didn’t have a problem with another pack living in Beacon Hills, but Raeken’s kind of pack would only bring headaches, not peace and prosperity.

Derek’s pack was strong and everyone got along for the most part, it was the best Derek could have hoped for. He knew that it was what he’d hoped to accomplish when he went to claim Stiles, but there was still fear in him, fear that he wasn’t good enough to protect Stiles yet, that he still had something to make up for. Soon, he told himself. “Soon,” he told Peter as they walked into the pack house.

“Whatever you say, nephew,” Peter said with a smile. “Just don’t wait too long.” With that cryptic statement, he walked away.

Derek made his way to his office but stopped when he heard the familiar sounds of a video game being played and detoured to the game room. When he’d made the plans for the new house, he’d included several extra-large rooms to be used for the entire pack. There was the game room with the pool table, foosball, air hockey, and several wide screen televisions and every game console the pack could find. There was also a library with enough tables and desks for the high school pups to do their homework and find any resources they might need. Derek considered education one of the highest priorities to the shifters aside from learning about their dual natures. There was a room that was meant for any uses the female shifters wanted to use it for, though none had claimed it yet. There were also several small rooms dispersed between the larger bedrooms in the second and third stories of the house to be used for eventual nurseries, he hoped. In the basement, there were several secured rooms for new shifters to adjust to the change and for any shifters who were having trouble controlling themselves during the full moon. There was a large barn shaped building outside that held their gym and training rooms. Derek wanted to make sure they had everything they could need or want. He wanted the best life for his pack.

Walking into the game room, he saw Scott sitting by himself playing some zombie game, an open soda on the coffee table in front of him.

“Hey Scott, where’s Allison?” Scott was always near his mate, which was also his reason for not spending time with Stiles.

“She’s at the mall with Lydia and some girls from school,” Scott said, shooting him a smile before looking back at his game.

“Why don’t you ever have friends out here?” Derek dropped into an overstuffed chair near the teen. He was actually curious.

“Friends out here?” Scott seemed truly baffled.

“Yeah,” Derek gave him a curious look. “You do know the pack is welcome to have company out here right? This isn’t a pack exclusive house.”

Scott dropped his controller, his eyes wide. “Really? I thought it was. I never see anyone bring friends out here.”

“Boyd brings friends all the time, they just tend to hang out in the gym. The twins have friends over too, I guess you’ve just never seen them.” Derek thought about it and realized the twins typically hung out in their rooms. “Regardless, feel free to have people over. Why don’t you invite the Stilinski boy over?” The suggestion was out before he could tell his brain to shut up. He clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to take it back.

Scott’s face lit up. “That would be awesome! I keep blowing him off because I want to be out here,” his expression was shamed. “It feels safer out here than in town sometimes.”

Derek moved and sat next to the young shifter and threw his arm around him. “It’s perfectly normal to feel safer in the pack house and pack lands than in town. Your wolf feels more secure here. You’ll grow more adjusted the more you mature as a shifter. Don’t let it hinder your relationships though, Stiles is perfectly welcome here anytime you want him over. Does he know why you prefer it out here?”

The shifter’s looked pained. “No. I just tell him I want to spend time with Allison, which I do, but Allison doesn’t have any problems hanging out at the mall or at friend’s houses. I just go with her or come back here alone. God, he must hate me.”

Derek felt relieved knowing Scott wasn’t just being an asshole to Stiles. “Well, call him up and have him come out. He can stay for dinner if you want. The only time I would step in and have company go home was if it started interfering in pack business or your school work.”

Scott hugged his alpha tight, thrilled he got to have his friend back. “Thanks Alpha, I’m gonna call him now.”

Derek smiled and squeezed him tight. He sat back and gave him a stern look. “If something like this comes up again, just talk to me, okay?”

The teen nodded enthusiastically looking very much like a puppy.. “I will!”

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles leaned forward, looking for the turn into the preserve Scott had described to him. Everyone knew the pack house was out here, but nobody came out here without an express invitation. Scott had called up out of the blue and invited him out. Stiles may have broken out into a spazzy dance of joy at the thought of spending time with his best friend. Scott said they needed to talk and then they could have an epic video game tournament if he wanted. He’d even told him he could stay for dinner. It had been so long since they’d spent time together out of school. This was going to be amazing!

After driving and turning several times, he finally passed a sign welcoming him to the Hale pack lands. He found himself looking out every window, looking at the different buildings and seeing people he knew. He received friendly waves from those who recognized him and saw Scott standing outside the freaking huge pack house. His friend waved him over, pointing at a parking space. Stiles eased into the spot and turned off his baby.

Getting out, he got a bro hug from Scott which made everything feel okay again. He’d felt a little lost without the best friend he’d had since the first day of preschool. Now, things felt like they might be able to get back to normal. He just had to try not to screw things up again.

“Hey, sit with me for a second,” Scott said and led him to an awesome porch swing that had obviously been shifter-proofed with heavy chains connecting it to the roof above them.

Stiles couldn’t help the happy sigh that escaped him sitting next to his best friend on the porch of this epic fucking house.

“I’m sorry I’ve been blowing you off so much recently,” Scott began.

Stiles waved a hand at him. “It’s okay. I’m sure it’s not easy being friends with the town spaz,” he gave a hollow laugh, his knee bouncing in agitation.

Scott stopped the gentle motion they’d started in the swing and turned toward Stiles. “It wasn’t because of you, Stiles. It was me. I’m the problem not you.”

His brown eyes grew wide. “Really? I just figured between wanting to spend time with Allison and my ever growing list of irritating – though loveable – qualities…” his smile was filled with hope.

Scott shook his head. “Never! Are you kidding? I miss your flailing and comic book rants. And yeah, I want to spend time with Allison, but that isn’t all of it.” Taking a deep breath, he explained about feeling safer on pack land then in town, and that Derek told him it was normal to feel that way.

“Well, it makes a kind of sense, doesn’t it?” Stiles said, patting his friend on the knee. “So it really wasn’t because of me? It’s because of your damaged ass?” He grinned widely. “I knew I should have renewed that ad on Craigslist for a new best friend.”

Scott laughed and punched him in the shoulder. “Hey now! Yes, it’s my problem, but you’re stuck with me. Derek said you are welcome out here any time and only pack business or my homework would get in the way.”

“Suh-weet!” Stiles gave him a high five. “Show me around this most awesome pack house, you mental midget.”

Scott grinned, he had no problem with the insult, it was like coming home in a way.

Stiles bounced behind Scott on a tour starting in the out buildings. They stopped and talked with Boyd and Erica for a couple of minutes. Everyone had been shocked by the changes Erica had gone through when she received the Bite. She was outgoing now, confident, vibrant with a raw sexiness to her that Boyd was very aware of and took great delight in. Stiles squeaked when she ran up to him and gave him a hug. They’d never really been friends, but he had helped her out several times over the years when she’d been bullied or needed help through a seizure. She nicknamed him Batman because he always seemed to have something on him to help people from Scott’s inhaler to sweets to help her through her low sugar dizziness. He called her Catwoman because her laugh sometimes sounded like a cat meowing.

Stiles embraced her gently and then skittered away quickly when he heard the growl come from Boyd. Scott jumped in front of him, but Boyd held up his hands and shot an apologetic look to Stiles.

“Sorry, dude. I’m still getting used to the protective feelings the mating opened up. I didn’t mean to growl at you,” Boyd said and held out a fist for Stiles to bump.

Stiles grinned at him and bumped it, then shook out his hand from the pain. “Damn shifters and their bones made of brick. No problem man!”

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Derek knew it pushed him to an all new high level of creeper, but he couldn’t help keeping an eye on his mate through the security cameras. He’d heard Scott’s explanation of why he’d kept his distance and smiled at the open relief and joy on his beautiful mate’s face. Watching his lips as he talked was distracting and he couldn’t help the hardening of his cock. He continued to watch as Scott showed him around. He was thrilled and proud of both his pack and his mate at how easily they accepted him and vice versa. His mate was well known and well-liked judging by the reception of several of his packmates. Seeing Erica hug Stiles was encouraging. She’d come so far in the few days since she’d been turned. Cora, Deaton, even the twins knew Stiles and welcomed him to the pack house. He also noticed people were giving Scott shit for not having Stiles out sooner and Scott received it all with a blush and hesitance. Stiles flipped it back on the pack members saying Scott knew the pack couldn’t handle all of his fabulosity, so he had to ease into it. From there, it was more of a joke instead of the chiding it was meant to be.

He could burst with the pride he had for his mate. Stiles had been truly hurt by Scott’s behavior, but had not only forgiven him but was now defending him. His mate was strong, loyal, and worthy of all the adoration Derek felt for him.

Once the friends made their way to the kitchen to gather snacks, Derek decided it was time. He walked quickly to the kitchen. Sure, he and Stiles knew who the other was, you couldn’t help it in a town this small. Derek was the alpha and Stiles was the only son of a very popular sheriff. You ended up crossing paths now and then. But they’d never been officially introduced and he wasn’t going to miss this chance to touch his mate, even if it was only a handshake.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, he caught Scott’s eye.

“Stiles, this our Alpha, Derek Hale. Derek, this is my best friend Stiles Stilinski,” Scott said formally.

He was hit again with pride as he saw Stiles hold his hand out palm up, the motion acknowledging Derek as a higher rank than him. Not many humans acknowledged shifter rank, much less put those kind of manners to use.

“It’s nice to meet you, Alpha,” Stiles said, his whiskey eyes shining, a wide, friendly smile on his face.

“Likewise, Stiles, welcome to the Hale pack,” Derek got out, his eyes not leaving Stiles’. His hand touched the soft, but firm hand of his mate and his heart nearly pounded out of his chest.

Stiles gasped. As soon as the alpha had grasped his hand, a shock had went up his arm and seemingly right into his chest. He looked at Derek, confused. The alpha’s shockingly light green eyes pierced right into him. A smile lifted the full lips surrounded by artfully grown stubble and though it happened too quickly, Stiles swore the werewolf alpha winked at him.

“You are welcome here, Stiles. With the pack’s relationship with your father, we consider you both friends of the pack. So even if your friend here doesn’t invite you, feel free to come out anytime you want,” Derek said, giving a teasing smile to Scott. And while what he said was mostly true, usually ‘friends’ of the pack were made so because of something they had done for their pack, like the sheriff. He was extending that a bit to include Stiles, but he had to make sure his mate knew he could come to him whenever he wanted or needed.

Stiles nodded and smiled, nudging Scott in the side. “See, now I don’t need your lame ass.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Come on, I’m gonna kick your ass on COD.”

“You wish, Scotty,” Stiles said and gave Derek a little finger wave as they left the room.

Derek watched Stiles pert rear end leave the room meanwhile feeling shock that he’d actually winked at his mate. But, he saw Stiles react to the shock of his hand, a little known reaction humans had to meeting their shifter mate. It wasn’t a strong enough feeling to let humans know they’d met their mate – most would just write it off – so it wasn’t taught in school. Stiles felt it though and Derek had felt such joy he’d had to react and so he’d winked at his mate. Foolish, yes, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

“Alpha, a word please?” Boyd asked, coming into the kitchen.

“Sure,” Derek said and they walked into his office. Derek closed the door and leaned against his desk. “What’s up?”

“Theo Raeken has decided it was time to get an education. He’s been here for months but suddenly he wants to go back to high school. He enrolled at Beacon Hills and starts next week. I figured you would want to know,” Boyd reported.

“Damn. Okay, good work. I’ll look into it as well. Keep an eye on the pack at school. We don’t know what kind of crap Raeken is cooking up.” A feeling in his gut told him this was a situation he’d end up getting involved in, and not in a good way.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note to readers: As requested, I’ve done some editing to allow for Theo to be the shifter after Stiles, instead of Matt. The second chapter now reflects that in the change to the short conversation between Boyd and Derek at the very end of the chapter. Take a quick look at that before reading the new chapter, thanks! I don’t know if Matt will still be in the story, so I’ll leave his tag for now.  
> This change was for you, dear readers, as I can’t STAND Theo… not even in the ‘love to hate’ way. I didn’t want to give him anything more in the story, but so many requested it, I figured I would go with it. I hope you like it!!

That first day at the pack house was a changing point in Stiles’ life. He’d had so much fun hanging out with Scott and the other shifters, he eagerly accepted an invitation to come back the next day. Dinner that night was interesting because the illusive alpha, Derek appeared to give a hand in the cooking. Interesting because Stiles had already offered to help Erica and Boyd with the cooking. He was showing them his recipe for spaghetti and meatballs, using his grandma’s special homemade sauce recipe. Derek entered quietly, listening as Stiles was discussing the best tomatoes and herbs to use to bring out the flavor. He then offered to chop whatever was needed. Stiles didn’t know how to handle it. Alphas, as far as he knew, didn’t help with menial things like cooking. It turned out he was very wrong, pleasantly so. Erica teased Stiles about his Batman abilities, making him turn red in front of the mysterious, yet drop dead gorgeous, alpha. Stiles was sure she knew what she was doing judging by the mischievous twinkle in her big brown eyes. Boyd scoffed at Batman – fighting words in Stiles’ opinion - and brought up the benefits of the Punisher which sparked a debate between he and Stiles as Stiles couldn’t let that conversation stand.

“Batman kicks ass,” Derek replied quietly.

The kitchen went silent at his words. Stiles couldn’t help the wide, pleased smile that broke out on his face. “See,” he said smugly. “The alpha’s word is final. Batman rocks. Punisher sucks bat ass.”

Derek huffed a quiet chuckle and Stiles beamed with pride. He hadn’t seen the alpha smile before and it was so worth it. His first visit to the house had been intimidating, meeting the alpha had been the most nerve-wracking experience of his life so far. But, as he’d heard from other pack members, Derek was pretty cool. Quiet and serious, he really cared about his pack members and apparently their friends too. Stiles felt completely welcome and that wasn’t a common feeling for him. Now here he was cooking in the kitchen with the most powerful shifter in Beacon Hills and he’d made the man not only participate in a comic book debate, but laugh as well. It was a good night.

And that smile… good god that smile was gorgeous. Those full, wide lips pulled back to expose adorable teeth, and yes teeth can be adorable damn it. His eyebrows, dark and thick, seemed capable of holding entire conversations on their own, but when he smiled, they raised up a little as his eyes crinkled in the corners, it was all just beautiful perfection. Stiles really tried to control his body’s reactions because he knew shifters could smell things like lust and attraction. He couldn’t help it, though. Derek had obviously come in from working out or something. He was in a light grey wife beater that made his eyes even brighter – if possible – and his muscles had muscles of their own, all of which made Stiles and Stiles Jr. want to stand up and pay attention. He wanted to lick those muscles among other body parts and rub himself all over the alpha like a cat. No! Bad Stiles. And Stiles Jr. Tomatoes, he told himself, crush tomatoes, add herbs, no more sexy-wolf-in-a-tank-top-then-possibly-naked thoughts.

“Too late,” Erica whispered in his ear as Boyd and Derek chatted about the new Batman movie coming out. “We can all smell it.”

Stiles felt his entire body flush as he stole a quick glance at the object of his lustful fantasies. A tiny smile was playing at the corner of the wolf’s mouth and though Stiles didn’t know if it was meant for him, it was better than a shifted face intent on clawing Stiles’ in half.

From that day on, it was strange if Stiles wasn’t at the pack house. He and Erica became closer and most nights took it upon themselves to cook dinner. Stiles couldn’t help the stupid smile that he got when Derek would stop by to check on their progress. More often than not, that small almost-smile was on the alpha’s mouth and Stiles couldn’t help but begin to hope. For what, he didn’t know. There was no way he was the mate of the alpha, but maybe there was hope for something, anything.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

As good as everything was going at the pack house, it was the exact opposite at school. Stiles didn’t know what it was about the new student, Theo Raeken, but the shifter severely creeped him out. He met him the first day because he was assigned to show him around the school. The shifter had sniffed him in a very obvious manner which everyone knew was poor manners. While everyone knew shifters got their first impressions from scenting, it was considered bad form to make someone uncomfortable to do it. And boy was Stiles uncomfortable. The first time Stiles had turned his back on Theo, he’d felt a nose quickly followed by a tongue sweep along his neck and behind his ear. A hastily squeaked “Dude! Bad manners!” made him back off. The shifter just smirked at him and asked if they were continuing the tour. When he was done and Theo was delivered to his class, Stiles couldn’t help running to the restroom and wiping off his neck with a soapy paper towel. Everything about having the shifter near him had felt wrong.

That afternoon he found himself at the pack house, for the first time arriving without an invitation. Scott had left right after school for a dinner with Allison’s parents. Stiles couldn’t face the thought of a night alone at home. He understood a bit about why Scott felt safer at the pack house than he did in town. He definitely felt safer here, despite knowing Theo was a shifter, he knew he wasn’t part of the pack.

Pulling up, he walked up on the porch, but instead of going inside to see who was home, he sat on the swing and pushed himself slowly.

A moment later, the door opened and none other than the object of his every current fantasy stepped through.

“Stiles, what’s up? Where’s Scott?” Derek asked, coming and leaning against the porch rail across from Stiles. He had seen his mate arrive on the cameras alone and could see something was bothering him. His mate was a bright, shining person, always in motion. Now he was sitting quietly, his hands resting in his lap, though his fingers twisted and untwisted restlessly. It was physically impossible to resist seeing if he needed help.

“Um, Scott had a dinner with Allison’s folks. I hope it’s okay if I’m here,” he replied quietly, looking down at his hands.

Something was definitely wrong. He’d never seen his mate look so troubled, even when he was spending all of his time alone. This last week had been magical with his mate in the house every day, his laughter and smiles filling up the empty parts of Derek’s heart and the pack house. Seeing Stiles bond with his pack made him ecstatic with joy. The only way it could be better would be to see his mark on that long, pale neck. Focus, he told himself.

“Of course it’s okay, I told you that you’re welcome anytime you want,” Derek assured him. He longed to put his mate at ease, take him in his arms until he felt comfortable sharing whatever was bothering him. He gave himself as much as he could by moving over to join Stiles on the swing.

It was as he sat down that everything went to hell.

Derek subtly tilted his head to fill his senses with the summer bouquet of his mate’s scent, when he smelled it. A shifter had already been at his mate’s neck today, his stink was all over Stiles’ skin though he could tell his mate had tried to wash it away, his skin still slightly pink. The scent was just drowned out enough that he couldn’t decipher who it was.

“Who the _hell_ touched you?” He demanded with a roar as he leapt away from the swing, scared of his own reaction.

 Stiles couldn’t believe this was the same wolf he’d been growing feelings for. The alpha’s eyes were glowing red, his hands in claws at his sides. Fear froze him in place, leaving him unable to answer.

“Answer me!” Derek demanded loudly, his face shifting.

“Derek, nephew, step away from the fragile human. You don’t want to hurt anyone, especially _him_ ,” another voice broke in. Stiles briefly recognized him as Derek’s uncle, Peter.

“Someone had their hands on him!” Derek growled. “I will have my answers.”

“Stiles, maybe it’s best if you went home,” Peter said softly to the trembling human who had pushed himself tightly into the corner of the swing. He stepped between Derek and Stiles hoping it didn’t end his life. It wasn’t smart to get between a possessive wolf and his mate especially if they felt like their territory had been breached.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles got out as he crept off the porch and ran to his jeep. He didn’t know why Theo sniffing and licking at him had brought out such a violent reaction in the alpha. Maybe because he wasn’t in the pack? There was no way to tell, not now at least. He sped out of the driveway, something in him feeling broken that Derek had been so angry at him.

Meanwhile on the porch, Derek fought to gain control of himself. “Fuck!” he knew he was half shifted and knew the only thing that could calm him, other than killing the shifter who’d dared to touch his mate, was to go for a run. He let the fire of his wolf take him over and two seconds later he was running into the forest, letting his wolf run his frustrations out.

It wasn’t until night had fallen that the truth came out. Boyd had talked with Erica who had seen Theo Raeken being escorted around school by Stiles.

“It’s gotta be him. You said the scent was washed out. Raeken’s the only wolf not in our pack or a neighboring pack,” Boyd told Derek.

Derek was finally calm and sent Scott to talk to his mate and let him know that it was because Stiles had smelled of someone not in his pack that his wolf went crazy. He would explain more when Stiles came over the next day, but he couldn’t let his mate think he had done been at fault. Scott had texted soon after saying Stiles was still a bit freaked out but that he understood.

“You need to watch that fucker and let me know if he bothers St… anyone,” Derek said. Boyd gave him a look clearly asking if he thought Boyd was as stupid as he was.

“When are you going to claim him, alpha?” Boyd asked straight out.

“He’s not…”

“Alpha… Derek. I know you have issues or whatever, but I’m not stupid and neither is anyone else in the pack. We all know he is yours. You’ve never been as happy as you have been this past week with him here every day. We all want this for you. And if Raeken is marking Stiles, well, it might be best if you make a move now,” Boyd said. He had never been as forward with his alpha as he was now, but he wanted him to be happy. There was no reason to beat around the bush when that happiness was at risk.

“Keep an eye on him. Please. I’m almost there, I just need a little more time,” Derek said, looking tired.

“No problem, alpha. I won’t let anything happen to him,” Boyd promised.

“Thank you,” Derek said, resting his hand on the back of his beta’s neck and squeezing gently. It was a move that brought comfort and warmth to a shifter, reminding them of being a cub, being cared for.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles felt better after Scott left that night. He may have had a panic attack (or two) after leaving the pack house. He’d gone there for comfort and ended up fearing for his life and wondering what the hell he’d done wrong. But learning that Derek was reacting to the smell of another wolf on someone he considered part of his pack actually made him feel good, cared for in a way he’d never experienced before.

And if he had some fun Stiles Time that night to the thought of Derek going wolfy on him, being territorial towards him, well, that was his business alone. Nobody was around to hear him promising Derek that he belonged to him and only him.

Other than the shifter sitting outside his window. _So, Stiles saw himself as the alpha’s bitch, huh? Well, we can't have that, now can we? What better way to piss off an alpha than to take something that belongs to him? Maybe he should’ve made his move when he’d had the opportunity. Now the alpha’s chance was gone._ An arrogant smirk crossed his face as the shifter leapt to the ground, ready to put his plan into action.  _This was going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best! All of your comments have been so wonderful, it's been inspiring and definitely pushes me to write more. Thank you so much!
> 
> Warning for non-con touching...

Stiles lost himself in the days that followed. He didn’t feel safe, no matter where he was or who he was with. Theo was determined to make his life hell and it was working. Every chance he got, Theo was there. He tried to make sure he was with someone at all times and it helped a little. But even when Erica and Boyd were walking with him to class or Scott was waiting for him while he switched out his books at his locker, he would feel those eyes. He’d look over and there he was, leaning lazily against a wall or planted firmly in the middle of a hallway, his arms crossed threateningly. Those eyes were always pinned on Stiles, watching every move, calculating some plan in his mind. And that smirk. No matter the where, when, or how, Theo always had that fucking smirk on his face. Stiles swore he wanted to take the Bite just so he could claw that god damn smirk off his smirky little face. His threats were somewhat frightening, his presence intimidating, but that smirk, that teeny little smile that just screamed that he had a plan for Stiles, made him downright homicidal.

During Biology on Monday, he tried to wait to use the bathroom so he could have Scott go with him (what? Some dudes went to the bathroom at the same time!), but he got so fidgety the teacher called him out on it. He got a pass and went to the bathroom. Looking at the urinals, he knew it wasn’t a wise decision, so he slipped into a stall to take care of business. It was ridiculous that even in this tiny cubicle, he didn’t feel safe having his pants open. He felt exposed. Finishing as quickly as possible, he opened the door only to squeak as Theo stood there, smirking at him. Trying to stay calm, he slid past him and went to wash his hands.

Theo didn’t say a word, just walked up behind him. Stiles caught his gaze in the mirror and saw his hazel eyes darken. He instantly felt nauseous when Theo stepped closer and rubbed a very obvious erection against his ass. _Wrong, wrong, wrong_! His spirit cried. _This isn’t who we want!_  Stiles scooted away and ran from the bathroom, Theo’s depraved chuckle following him as he ran down the hallway back to his class. He spent the rest of the afternoon trembling and jumping at every little sound.

Tuesday started off good. For some reason, his friends were stuck to him like glue and they were joined most times by others in the pack and more friends. He didn’t mind, even if it seemed a little staged. Stiles sailed through the day, not letting himself look at Theo even once, though he knew the shifter was constantly nearby. When it came time for gym, Stiles eagerly participated in the free throw competition that Coach announced. He didn’t do well, but cheered on his teammates as they each took their turns. Danny won by a landslide and Stiles gave him a high five as they went back to the locker room. Scott got called out to go to the office, giving Stiles a questioning glance as he left. He had no idea why his friend had to go, but he quickly figured it out.

Stiles always took a shower after gym since he hated to smell. So many shifters around meant sensitive noses and it only took one time in middle school when a shifter wrinkled their nose at him for being stinky to make him take his hygiene seriously. Scott had just left so he went into the showers, sliding his towel on the half wall next to the showerhead he always used. While modesty wasn’t an issue for the most part – shifters having such a big part in the human world helped them get over their body issues – you still kept your eyes to yourself while showering. It was polite. He finished up and shut the water off before turning around and reaching for his towel. Leaning there against the half wall, holding his towel, was Theo.

Immediately, Stiles knew this was a bad situation. Looking around, he didn’t see any of his classmates and wondered what Theo had done to get them all to go away. His eyes returned to his tormentor and he decided his best option was to ignore him and get to his clothes so he could get the hell out of there. Striding past Theo, he yelped (in a manly kind of way) when the shifter grabbed his hand, halting his movement.

“Let go,” Stiles said, trying to keep his voice calm. He knew Theo loved his fear, loved to know he was intimidated.

“Not quite yet. Damn, Stiles. You hide quite a lot under those jeans of yours, don’t you?” Theo said, his smirk widening into a grin as he boldly took in Stiles’ nude form.

“Get the hell away from me,” he tried to yank his arm away to no avail.

Holding him firmly, Theo traced a hand down his back until he could grab a handful of Stiles’ ass. “Oh yeah. I can’t wait to fuck this tight little ass. You’re a virgin, aren’t you Stiles? You haven’t had a cock in you yet. Well, we’ll change that, won’t we?” Theo’s hand moved toward his crack, a finger reaching between his cheeks, getting closer to his hole.

“Coach!” Stiles yelled. “Hey Coach, can you come here?” His yell startled Theo enough to give him a second to jerk away. He hurried over to his clothes and jerked on his pants, not bothering with boxers.

“What’s going on Stilinski?” Coach ambled into the locker room and paused when he saw Theo. His mouth tightened. Coach wasn’t always the most ‘with it’ person, but he had a bad feeling about this kid. “Raeken, you don’t have class right now, you shouldn’t be in here.”

“I was talking with Stiles,” Theo said, trademark smirk back in place, though his eyes were glowing with anger as he pinned Stiles with his gaze.

“Don’t care. Out!” Coach watched until Theo strode out of the room. “You okay kid?”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed, sinking down on the bench. “Thanks Coach.”

“No problem, kid. Raeken is no good, you might want to stick with your friends,” Coach said and returned to his office.

“I’ve been trying to,” Stiles said to himself. Instead of heading to his last class, he hopped in his jeep and went home, sending a text to Scott. He needed to be alone.

Once inside his house, he set the alarm and made sure all the windows were closed and curtains pulled and all doors were locked. Stripping again, he locked himself in the bathroom and showered, scrubbing his skin until it glowed red. He soaped and re-soaped his washcloth, cleaning his ass and what he could reach of his back until he finally started to feel like his body was his own again. Instead of hanging out in his boxers like he might normally do after a shower, he got fully dressed including shoes, socks and a hoodie that he pulled up and tied under his chin. Getting in bed, he burrito’d himself in his favorite blanket, realizing he was shaking the entire time. He took long, deep breaths, trying to control himself so he didn’t break down into a panic attack.

He felt so wrong inside. He knew Theo had only looked at him and touched him, but he felt … violated. Lost inside himself, he didn’t hear the front door unlock and the alarm disengage. Hearing his door open, he looked up with a gasp before collapsing in relief. “Scott.”

“What happened?” Scott could smell something was wrong. “Nobody needed me at the office so I know something went down. Talk to me.” He came and sat on the bed next to his best friend. He was shivering and Scott paused before laying down next to him, wrapping an arm loosely around his chest.

“Theo,” Stiles whispered, his face turning bright red.

Scott growled. “What did he do?”

Stiles hesitated, but finally told him, leaving out the touching. Scott jumped from the bed and began growling and cursing as he paced back and forth. “We have to do something. Let’s kill him. String him up, rip his fingernails off, or, or something.”

Stiles grinned at his best friend, knowing he was the least violent person in the world and this was a way to show support to Stiles.

Within an hour, Scott had Stiles laughing and forgetting about his day, lost in the world of the Avengers and arguments over who was the most powerful and could take on Godzilla.

Wednesday, Stiles, with Scott’s support, went to the principal who told him there was nothing they could do. Theo had reported that he was courting Stiles and he had the right to do so. It was up to Stiles to convey that he wasn’t interested once Theo declared his intent to claim. It was unbelievably unfair, but that was how it was. This just didn’t happen. Claimings were usually done between consenting people who liked each other, loved one another, and wanted to be together. To have an incompatible intended Claiming was nearly unheard of.

Leaving the principal’s office, Stiles leaned against the wall. “What the hell do I do now?” He was literally helpless in this situation and he hated it. He contemplated stealing one of his dad’s guns, but knew it wouldn’t do any good. All the wolfsbane bullets were kept at the station.

“We need to make sure you aren’t alone. We’ll be like the secret service or something,” he teased, knowing it would make his friend smile. “Come over to the pack house tonight. You haven’t been there all week. Maybe we can talk to Derek about what is going on,” Scott offered.

Stiles shook his head. The last thing he wanted was his current crush (love of his life, his heart supplied helpfully) to know he was a pathetic victim. “No, it’s okay. Come on, let’s get to class.”

 

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

“Derek, something needs to be done. Raeken is clearly stalking Stiles. He is showing up everywhere Stiles is, he grabs onto him. Stiles isn’t himself anymore, he’s more jumpy, and not in that funny way of his. I think he is actually scared,” Boyd reported on Thursday. It had been a long week and he knew his alpha was fighting with himself on something regarding his intended mate and he searched for the right words to shake him out of it. Stiles needed him.

“He’s lost his sarcasm,” Erica agreed quietly. She may be more confident but she didn’t have a death wish in thinking she could tell the alpha what to do. “It’s been less than a week, but this guy is straight up taking over Stiles’ life. The principal refused to step in because Raeken reported that he is going to claim Stiles. But he can’t be Stiles’ mate, he just can’t be. Mates make each other happy and Stiles is miserable. Please, alpha, help us.” A frustrated tear streaked down her face.

Derek’s claws dug into his palms. He had to end this. This was his mate, not that pussy shifter’s. “I need you to become Stiles’ shadow, Boyd. Get Isaac to help you. I will have the twins trail him once he is outside of school. If you need to miss school to get him from class to class, that is what you will do. This is a priority. I can talk to the principal and make it a pack issue.” He took a deep breath and looked at the small group around him. Boyd and Erica had skipped an afternoon class to come to him with the news and he had called in Peter to listen and advise, while Deaton was there for wisdom and any magical offensive they may need.

“I can help there as well, if it becomes necessary. We might need to get the sheriff involved. He should probably be notified anyway,” Deaton said.

“Why doesn’t he already know?” Peter wondered.

Erica lifted her hand. “Easy, Stiles is always worried about his dad and his health and doesn’t like to be a bother. He knows his dad is busy and doesn’t want to create more work for him. He’s always convinced he can handle things on his own. That’s why he hasn’t come to any of us,” Erica said, having gotten to know Stiles over the last couple of weeks. He was pretty easy to read and it was obvious he loved his father and put his needs above Stiles’ own.

Derek took the plunge. His mate’s needs were more important than his pathetic insecurities. “Stiles is my mate and I will claim him,” Derek announced firmly, a low growl escaping him.

The small group clapped and whistled their joy for their alpha. Peter grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it.

“I’m proud of you nephew. I will do whatever it takes to help you get through this,” Peter promised him.

Derek smiled weakly. “Thanks everyone. While I would like nothing more than to run to him now and claim him, Stiles deserves better. I don’t ever want him to wonder about how I feel about him or worry that I only claimed him to get him away from Raeken. If I can get your help for a week, I can get closer to him, let him know how I feel and what my intentions are. He deserves to be courted and I need your help to do that.” He hated asking for help, hated it. But he couldn’t follow Stiles around at school, it was a simple fact.

“You know we have your back, alpha. Between me and Scott, we can get him safely to school, to each class, and to practice. The twins have him after school until you can court him. We will give you your week, alpha, you will have the Claiming you both deserve,” Boyd swore.

Derek’s eyes glowed red at his beloved pack mates. “Thank you,” he said and bowed his head at them.

It was considered an honor to receive a head bow and Boyd fought to keep his composure. His alpha had saved his life and he would do anything for him in return.

They began talking about things Stiles liked to do, ways that Derek could court him, places they could go. Erica was a fount of information, offering ideas that Stiles would love and things that would surprise him in good ways.

Boyd’s phone beeped, announcing a text. It was from Scott. _911, can’t get to Stiles_ , _Theo got him at locker, please help him._

“Derek, here’s your chance to help your mate,” Boyd said with a growl and handed him the phone.

Derek barely took in the words before he was running out of the house, stripping, and shifting as he leapt from the porch on two legs and landed on four. He immediately ran for the school. He couldn’t hurt Theo because wasn’t in his pack and he wasn’t 18 yet, but he could scare the hell out of the fucker. He approached the school via the field. There was a shed there that the pack provided for the shifters. It opened by a security code and contained clothes, general first aid items, and other things shifters might need after shifting. He grabbed the first clothes he found, jeans and a t-shirt, and followed his nose to his mate, up a floor, down a hallway and around a corner. The sight before him nearly broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be out by tomorrow! Let me know what you thought...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a bit more non-con touching at the beginning of the chapter. Then our favorite guys ... well, I'll just let you read it for yourself. ;)
> 
> I edited this chapter so many times my eyes blurred, but something still feels off, so kind words only please!!

“Hello Stiles,” the voice came from behind him and it sent a shiver through him that felt slimy and wrong. Where the hell was Scott?

“Hey,” he responded without turning around as he gathered books from his locker and returned those he no longer needed.

Hands ran possessively over his hips before grasping on too tightly, so tightly Stiles knew he would have bruises. A body crowded behind him, something rigid and hard pressing against the curve of his ass. He didn’t let himself think about the implications of what that meant. Not again.

“Aren’t you going to turn around and talk to me?”

Stiles jerked his body until the hands let go, though that earned him a quiet groan from the aggressor. It disturbed him beyond belief that Theo was turned on when all he wanted to do was vomit and run screaming to Scott or Derek. “Can’t. I’m already late for class.” Maybe if he was rude the guy would get the point. Not likely. “And please stop grabbing onto me. I’ve told you many times now, I don’t like it.”

Theo breathed heavily near his ear, his breath smelling like copper and salt. Blood? “If you gave me a chance, I think you’d start to like it quite a bit. You smell good, Stiles. Want to know what you smell like?”

“Not really,” Stiles grabbed out his phone and quickly texted Scott. _911 locker now help_.

“You smell like mine,” Theo whispered.

Stiles felt the shifter shuffle in close behind him again and then his tongue swiped up his neck, again. He tried to control the trembling that started coursing through his body. This felt wrong, so very wrong. And it just. Kept. Happening.

Stiles had enough. He slammed his locker closed and turned around. The open lust and possession in Theo’s piercing hazel eyes was disturbing. His erection was obscene and almost like an assault just being there. Stiles gathered his courage and threw his backpack over his shoulder.

“Look, Theo, I don’t understand why you aren’t getting this. I do not like you, I don’t want you. I don’t want to be your mate, boyfriend, friend or hell, even your Facebook friend! You creep me out and I want you to stay the hell away from me, do you understand me?” Stiles kept his voice as firm as possible, hoping that he was able to get his point across. _Scott, where the hell are you?_

Theo stared at him, the ever-present smirk playing across his lips. “So, you want to play hard to get? I can go with that, sweetheart. But I know what my wolf tells me. And my wolf and I agree that you belong to us. We will claim you and we’ll do it soon. Be ready,” he ended in a whisper, his hand coming up and cupping Stiles chin. As he continued to stare, his hand grew tighter around Stiles’ jaw, his fingers pushing harder until Stiles realized it was his claws that were beginning to sink into Stiles’ skin. A whimper escaped him as he felt his skin break. “I love that sound, Stiles. You don’t know what it does to me. Mmm,” Theo rubbed his face against Stiles’. “You don’t want to deny my wolf, Stiles. It won’t be pretty.” His claws dug a little deeper in before scraping across Stiles chin as he pulled his hand back, the claws disappearing into his fingers. He could detect the faint feeling of blood dripping down his jaw.

Stiles stood there in shock as Theo sauntered off. As soon as he turned the corner, Stiles collapsed to the ground, his body sending him straight into a panic attack. Tingles and numbness crept up from his fingers and toes in the familiar tendrils of panic. His heart pounded, his sight grew dim, the room seemed to swirl around him. Tremors shook him as he tried to make his heart calm, but the galloping beat just seemed to get faster, carrying him away to a place filled with fear and dread, and he was lost. Alone. He would always be alone. Never safe again. He would die alone.

“Stiles?” The voice sounded far away. “Stiles, it’s Derek. You’re safe now, sweet boy. I need you to look at me okay?”

Stiles heard the voice, he knew it and wanted to see who was speaking. The speaker was _safe_. The person saying these words would protect him and make things okay.

“Come on, sweet, take a deep breath. Good job, hold it for the count of three; one, two, three. Okay, now release for three; one, two, three. Let’s do it again, you’re doing wonderful. I’m so proud of you,” the voice praised.

The words felt so warm, so sweet. He wanted to make the voice happy. He matched his breathing to the words, over and over, it seemed to take forever. Eventually, he could feel his extremities again and his heart began slowing.

He opened his eyes and there he was, his protector, the one who brought him back from being lost. Derek. Green eyes met his, worry shining there as well as… affection?

“Derek,” he whispered hoarsely, relief at his presence filling him up.

Derek sighed in relief. He was starting to worry he would need to take Stiles to the hospital, it took him nearly fifteen minutes to bring him back. He was bleeding, the claw marks in his jaw reeking of Raeken. It was only the need to help Stiles out of his panic attack that kept him from hunting him down and killing him. To touch his mate, to hurt his mate, was to sign his own death warrant. And Derek _would_ collect.

“Hi Stiles,” Derek gave him a soft smile. He took his shirt off and dabbed at Stiles jaw, gaining a wince from his mate. “Would you feel okay coming back to the house?”

Stiles nodded quickly, his head pounding at the motion causing him to moan.

“Take it easy, now. Come on, let’s get out of here.” Derek stood and put his arm around Stiles waist and helping him up. He took note of another wince when he touched his hips and again had to control his fury. Instead he concentrated on aiding his mate. Deep down, his wolf and he celebrated having their mate in his arms. It felt good… right.

Derek guided him slowly and gently out of the building and to Stiles’ jeep. He helped his mate into the vehicle, accepting the keys and making a solemn promise to be nice to his baby.

“You break my car, I break your gorgeous face. Oh god, I can’t believe I just said that,” Stiles moaned, putting his face in his hands. He wished his brain would hurry up and get back on line. “I blame anything I say on the panic attack. Tomorrow I’ll come up with a different excuse.”

Derek smiled. “I don’t mind.”

“Of course you don’t, you didn’t just embarrass yourself,” Stiles said, giving him a mock scowl.

The alpha chuckled. “Want me to embarrass myself?”

Stiles grinned. “Hell yeah, fess up to something.” He liked this more open side of the alpha. The easy smiles and laugh were something to behold. And drool over.

“I think you are beautiful,” Derek stated calmly, though Stiles noticed the tips of his ears turned pink.

Stiles’ heart stopped for a moment before beginning to pound in response to the words. “I said embarrass yourself, not lie, blushy-wolf,” Stiles said quietly. He couldn’t believe this other-worldly creature could possibly find him attractive.

Derek pulled the jeep off to the side of the road and turned to look at him. He reached over and gently took Stiles’ hand and held it to his chest. Stiles’ breath caught at the feel of hard, hot muscle under his hand.

“Feel my heart, Stiles, hear my truth. I find you extremely beautiful. I always have.” His voice was so sincere and though Stiles could feel Derek’s heart race under his hand, there were no skips that he could detect with his lousy human senses. Derek was speaking the truth. What kind of alternate universe was this?

“Well then,” Stiles said, knowing his come-back was lame.

“Exactly,” Derek replied, grinning at him and pulling back out onto the road.

The rest of the ride to the house was quiet, though it wasn’t uncomfortable. There were not-so subtle glances at the other every so often, small smiles, even a happy sigh from Stiles. He’d never had someone be attracted to him… Well, someone that wasn’t insane and creepy anyway.

They arrived at the house and Derek escorted Stiles into his office after stopping by the bathroom for the first aid kit. It was more his sanctuary than just an office. He had a desk and chair, but there was also a love seat, several arm chairs, a table and books. Lots of books. He had a lovely view of the forest through the large bay window that had a cushioned window seat. It was a place of rest and relaxation for him as much as it was a place to take care of pack business. His pack knew they were always welcome to come in, talk to him, ask for advice or talk about problems. It was a place to comfort his pack and himself. And now his mate.

He opened the first aid kit and gently cleansed Stile’s face. “Does it hurt?”

“A little, mostly it just aches,” Stiles said quietly.

“Stiles, look at me.”

Stiles looked into his green eyes that conveyed concern and true caring.

“Is there anywhere else he hurt you?” Derek prayed there wasn’t.

“No, I’m a little sore ‘cause he pushed against me, but I’m fine,” Stiles assured him. His hips were going to bruise but there was no way he was going to show Derek and talking about mental harm was a completely different issue. He was feeling more with it and he still couldn’t believe he’d told Derek he was gorgeous. But Derek’s response was probably the biggest shock. He knew he was attracted to the older wolf, he would never have assumed the attraction was mutual.

Derek studied him and knew there was more to it, but he wouldn’t question him now. There was time to build up trust. “Is there anything I can get for you or do for you? Do you want to call your dad?”

Stiles shook his head emphatically. “No. He’s way too stressed out. I’m fine. But, um, I feel pretty disgusting. Is there a chance I could take a shower?”

“Absolutely, come on,” Derek said. He knew there were guest rooms and guest bathrooms. Did he take Stiles to one of those? No. He took Stiles to the master suite. His personal den. His mate was entering their room (well, soon to be) for the first time. The room was large, featuring a king size bed with a black leather head and foot board. There were matching chairs near the window. He could see Stiles taking it all in with awe in his beautiful eyes. He may have puffed up a bit with pride, but thankfully his mate didn’t notice.

Derek opened the door to the bathroom and Stiles let out a small gasp. Derek grinned.

“Derek, I’m sorry, but I’m in love with your shower. If you’ll leave now, we’re going to indulge in a torrid affair,” Stiles stated, going to the large glassed in shower. The stall was large enough for two or three people with two shower heads and four jets lower down.

Derek chuckled, loving his reaction. “How would you feel if I said it had a touch screen control?”

Stiles’ jaw dropped. “I may embarrass myself,” he chuckled.

“No embarrassment needed. I’ve enjoyed plenty of time in this shower.” Stiles’ head jerked toward him, but Derek just smiled and didn’t explain what he meant. “It’s really easy to operate and there are towels on the warmer over there. Take your time. Let me grab some clothes for you real quick and I’ll leave you to it.”

“Awesome,” Stiles said, still lost in checking out the shower.

Derek grabbed a pair of his own sweats and a t-shirt. He knew the pants would be too big, but the drawstring would help. There was no way in hell he was letting his mate wear anyone else’s clothes but his. He gratefully located a new pack of boxer briefs and bit down on his lip to contain the moan knowing this little piece of fabric would be touching his mate intimately.

“Here you go,” he said, holding them out.

Stiles purposely let his fingers glide across Derek’s as he took the small pile of clothes. He made eye contact with the alpha. “Thank you, Derek. For everything. I know this is way beyond the call of duty as an alpha, especially as I’m not in your pack. What you did for me today was what a true friend does, and for that I thank you.” Stiles cleared his throat as he fought the emotions bubbling up. He had to stop before he embarrassed himself further. “Now shoo, I need to enjoy this shower.” Not his usual clever repartee, but it did the trick as Derek whispered a faint “You’re welcome” and closed the door.

Derek stood outside the bathroom, his jaw still dropped and his heart pounding in his chest. How long had it been since someone had seen him as more than just an alpha? _A true friend_ , Stiles had said. That meant more to him than Stiles being physically attracted to him. He knew they’d found things in common over the short time they’d spent socializing and felt they were on their way to being friends. But for Stiles to see him as a true friend was just… amazing. A gift.

_“Derek.”_

Derek’s head swung toward the bathroom door. He’d been standing there longer than he realized. Then he took in a deep breath and moaned out loud. Holy fucking shit. If what Stiles said wasn’t enough of a gift, his mate pleasuring himself in Derek’s shower, whispering his name was unreal. His cock grew hard in seconds. Taking in another nose-full of warm shower air, he scented Stiles pre-come. He knew it was wrong to stand there and listen and also knew if he stayed he was going to join his mate in the shower, so he quickly made his way to the first spare bathroom he could find. The scent of Stiles was still in his nose as he took his cock in his hand and started pumping. _True friend… gorgeous … thank you … alpha … friend …_ Thoughts of his mate’s words mixed with his tantalizing scent all proved too much and in an embarrassingly short time, he came with a guttural groan into his hand. He was dizzy he’d come so hard and he sat down on the edge of the tub, breathing heavily. He couldn’t wait until he could share the experience with his mate, preferably locked deep inside him. _Enough!_ He knew if he continued down that line of thought, he’d be stuck in the bathroom even longer. What he needed to do was clean up and go make his mate something to eat. He’d had a hard afternoon and needed to replenish his strength. Stiles appreciated good food and Derek could whip up a couple of steaks in no time at all. Caring for all of his needs made him and his wolf very happy. What had been a horrible incident was turning into the best day he’d had in a long time.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles made his way down to the kitchen where his nose told him food was being prepared. He hoped there was enough for him. Hopefully Derek hadn’t heard or smelled his Stiles Time (trademark pending). Between the panic attack, the glorious shower, and the equally glorious Derek, he’d needed a release. It was wonderful and he regretted nothing. He knew from Scott that shifters ignored stuff like that. Just because they could smell it didn’t mean they had the right to put their nose in someone else’s business. Pun completely intended.

Reaching the kitchen, he saw Derek grilling steaks on the barbeque outside the slider door. He grabbed a plastic bag to put his clothes in (something inside him was thrilled that he knew his way around the kitchen and the rest of the pack house so well) and went out on the deck. There were two places set at the picnic bench, two bowls of salad in place, glasses of juice poured.

“Take a seat, the steaks are almost done,” Derek said, flashing that small smile that Stiles loved.

“Dude, you are seriously amazing. I am starving,” Stiles groaned, sitting down and taking a drink of juice. He missed Derek’s jaw clenching at the sound he made.

“I figured you would be. I know panic attacks can really take it out of you.”

“Understatement,” Stiles agreed.

Derek served up the steaks and they dug in. The silence was comfortable, both hungry and not needing any conversation. Once Stiles had scarfed down his food, Derek knew he was feeling better. He started talking about the last lacrosse game and his hands began flailing as he illustrated different points. Derek was enjoying listening to his mate, getting lost in his voice when he heard Stiles mention the game when Scott claimed Allison. Derek had been there and had seen his mate close his eyes. He’d thought it was adorable.

“Was that the oddest place you’ve seen a Claiming?” It was sneaky, he knew. He’d had some ideas of where to claim Stiles, but the chance to hear his mate’s opinion was extremely valuable.

“Are you kidding me? No way! We’re talking the swings at the park, the 7-11 downtown and my personal favorite: Hot Dog on a Stick at the mall,” Stiles said, munching on some a slice of apple from the plate of fruit Derek had produced for dessert.

He wondered if his mate thought of this as a date like he did. The courting had begun. “You’re kidding me? The corn dog place?” Seeing Stiles nod and grin, he had to laugh. “That’s insane and disgusting. I’ve seen the mall as well, of course. The mattress store was unimaginative if you ask me. There was an elevator once and an escalator… that one had injuries.” He loved hearing his mate laugh. The sad part was, he wasn’t making this up. “Then there was a craft show my sister made me go to and the movie theater… that was a shy couple which I thought was pretty perfect for them.”

Stiles nodded. “Public and private at the same time. Brilliant. I’d probably go for the field like Scott. I have so many good memories there. Anywhere in nature really, but since it’s gotta be public, the field is a good choice. What about you? Where is your ultimate place?”

Derek coughed on his bite of watermelon. He hadn’t thought Stiles would ask him that. “Um, probably somewhere in nature. But like you said, it’s hard to deal with the public part of the issue.”

“Is the public part really that important to shifters? I know what Scott said, but he wasn’t born. Is it different for you?” Stiles had always been curious, but it wasn’t something you could ask just anyone.

Hearing his mate’s sincerity, Derek answered just as seriously. “It really is. The taking of a mate is almost more important to our animal than it is to the human side. It is a statement to the world that we have chosen this person,” he told him, keeping eye contact with him. “We have picked this person and made them ours. This person is no longer available to mate nor is he vulnerable anymore. This person _will_ be protected and defended for the rest of their life, to the dying breath of the wolf.” Derek hadn’t intended to make it sound like a vow, but it turned out that way anyway.

Stiles mouth was dry and he couldn’t seem to look away from the intense green of Derek’s eyes.

“Stiles!” Scott’s voice yelled somewhere in the house.

Jumping, Stiles called to his friend. “On the deck, Scotty.” He and Derek shared a small smile and Stiles knew everything would be okay, the serious conversation wouldn’t become weird between them. Their date had been a success. Wait. Date? Stiles thought back over the afternoon, the meal, their conversation, the closeness between them. It really could have been a date. He felt his face burn, knowing it was just his wishful thinking. Then Derek smiled at him and winked, reaching over and squeezing his hand. What the hell did that mean?

Scott rushed onto the deck and grabbed Stiles by the shoulders, looking him over. Derek moved quietly into the kitchen to let the friends have a moment.

“The bastard hurt you,” Scott growled, gently inspecting Stiles face.

“I’m all good, Scott, don’t go all vengeance-wolf on him. It’ll be okay. I just have to stay away from the psycho,” Stiles said.

Derek rejoined them. “Scott, where were you during all of this?” He was holding off on the anger already boiling up under his skin.

Scott explained how he was on the way home and had been waylaid by Matt Daehler – another conveniently new student – while Theo had gone after Stiles. The other wolf had talked about joining Theo’s pack and tried to get Scott to leave Derek’s pack and join up with him. Instead Scott promised him a broken jaw if he dared insult him or his alpha like that again.

Derek couldn’t help the deep pride that flashed through him at the loyalty of his packmate. At the same time, the thought of another shifter trying to steal away one of his packmates made him want to howl and rip the asshole’s face off. Theo had finally found someone to join up with him and that just meant trouble.

He walked up to Scott and squeezed the back of his neck. “Good job, pup. I’m proud of you.” Scott flushed with pride. He turned to Stiles. “Boyd is going to be making sure you make it to each class safely, Stiles. Scott, you need to check with him and cover any times he isn’t available,” he instructed. Scott nodded seriously.

Stiles was shocked, in a good way, but he knew he had to protest. “Derek, that isn’t necessary.”

Derek gave his mate a stern look. “It is very necessary. He touched you with violence, Stiles. He intends to claim you. Is that something you want?”

Stiles shuddered. “No, of course not, but…”

“No buts. Boyd offered to help and I’m sure Scott doesn’t have a problem helping.”

“Not at all. It’s just like what we’ve been trying to do, but with more help, Stiles. Don’t try to fight it,” Scott insisted.

“I just don’t want to put people out,” Stiles mumbled.

“Would you help your friend if this happened to them?”

Stiles looked at Derek. “Of course I would.”

“But it would put you out right? You’d be irritated having to put forth time and effort to help them?” Derek hated playing Devil’s advocate, but his mate had to see the truth.

“Of course not!” Stiles was offended he’d even ask. Then he frowned. “Not nice, alpha. I get it. It doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Nobody has to like it, but take the help and keep yourself safe. Let us help you.”

Stiles looked at Scott then Derek. They both looked so stinking sincere. Ugh. He hated being the center of attention. “Okay. Thank you.”

Scott grinned. “That hurt didn’t it?”

“Worse than an atomic wedgie,” Stiles admitted bitterly.

“As long as it keeps you safe,” Derek said. He met his mate’s eyes and smiled softly at him. He adored the warm blush on his face. His mate was perfect and soon would be all his. Forever.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courting begins... Confessions occur...

Stiles had no problem with Theo on Friday. He knew to expect Boyd and Scott at the door of each of his classes, escorting him to the next one. He hated it. Hated every second of it, knowing he did indeed need his friends to help him out because physically, he couldn’t defend himself. On the other side of hating it, he felt loved. Shut up, it’s the bro kind of love. Boyd wasn’t as much of a bro as Scott and he knew the muscle-bound shifter was doing it mostly because Derek told him to, but he didn’t make Stiles feel bad about it. In fact, he let go of his typical stoic stance (say that ten times fast) and joked around with Stiles. Yes, his eyes were darting around as they walked, but Stiles never felt like the pain in the ass he was sure he was. Scott was just Scott. They talked about what videogames they wanted to play and what Scott might be doing with Allison that night. (Not that, come on, get your minds out of the gutter!) Normal stuff.

They did see Theo on several occasions. The first few times, Theo smiled, knowing Stiles was being escorted and it wasn’t a coincidence that Stiles wasn’t alone. By lunch time, however, Theo knew there was no chance of getting to Stiles and his smirk turned to sneers and growls. Boyd told him the growls were threats telling him and Scott to back off. Of course they wouldn’t, but he was trying to scare them away.

“Boyd can I ask a question about born shifters?” Stiles asked on the way from lunch to trigonometry.

“Sure,” the big man said, looking back over their shoulders, a dark look on his face. He took Stiles by the arm and pushed him a little faster toward the building they needed.

Stiles was silent until Boyd relaxed. “Can a human be the mate of more than one shifter?” He couldn’t forget the look in Derek’s eyes, the gentle treatment, being called ‘sweet boy’ as he fought the panic. The meal, conversation, and when Scott showed up that wink and hand squeeze. That couldn’t have been a coincidence, could it? He’d never seen or heard of Derek acting like that with someone else. During their talk about Claiming locations, Derek had been light hearted, but his eyes had been so intense. Could it be real? Could he be Derek’s mate? Everything in him was singing, no screaming for the alpha. But if Theo saw him as his mate, was Stiles wrong in how he was feeling? Obviously he wouldn’t take Theo as a mate, the guy was nut-fuck crazy. But if that was his mate, his soulmate as humans saw it, then why did he feel so strongly for Derek?

Boyd stopped walking and for the first time that day looked him straight in the eyes. “No, Stiles, a human would never have two compatible mates.” He was really enjoying getting to know the human who seemed to have no control over his flailing limbs. His Erica sure cared for him and finding out how much Stiles had helped her before he’d met her made him open to a friendship with the kid. They were the same age, but for some reason, his innocence gave Stiles the aura of a younger person. He was also his alpha’s mate. He knew this and there was no way in hell he could tell Stiles this. He’d be de-balled by Erica and beat down by Derek. The first made him nauseous, the second made him recoil in horror.

Not many had seen his alpha go full rage. He had. Soon after he’d joined the pack, the alpha had went through a bad period dealing with grief and he got violent a couple of times, taking it out on the forest and the gym they built. It wasn’t pretty. The thought of facing that anger just because he wanted to comfort Stiles and share the truth with him, was a very good deterrent. But he did want to comfort him. How to do it without giving away the ending? “Don’t worry, Stiles. We’ve got you.” That was all he could come up with.

Stiles gave him a weak smile. “I know. Thanks man.”

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

After school, Stiles expected to see the twins as Boyd had told him, but instead Derek stood there by his jeep.

“Hey Derek,” he said hesitantly.

Derek flashed his small smile at him in greeting. “Hi Stiles. The twins got called in to work so I thought we’d hang out until your dad got home from work. What do you think?”

What did he think? Stiles was barely holding himself down on the earth. He wanted to jump up and down, thanking anyone who would listen. Spend more time with Derek? Hells yeah!

“Sounds good to me,” he said calmly.

Derek grinned. His mate’s eyes were sparkling, his scent filled with joy and excitement. “Excellent. Feel like driving?”

Stiles agreed and they hopped into the jeep. He started her up and asked her with all his might that she behave and not break down at any point during their time together today. If Baby felt the need to break down, he prayed it would be some other day. “Where to?”

“Just head towards the highway, I’ll direct you,” Derek said.

On the way, they discussed Stiles’ childhood. Derek asked leading questions that dug a lot deeper than Stiles thought they would. Before he knew it, he was talking about his mother’s mental collapse at the end of her long illness. He talked about visiting Scott and Mrs. McCall in order to spend time with a maternal influence.

Derek shocked the shit out of him by opening up about his own family tragedy. Stiles knew, of course. Everyone in town knew. He talked about how hard it was to open up to anyone afterward, afraid that he would lose them. Rebuilding the pack was his goal and he stuck to it, though he’d kept his heart sealed up tight. It took Peter and Boyd to break through to him. They’d been attacked by a rogue hunter in another pack’s territory. They’d traveled to talk to allies and the hunter had shot them both with wolfsbane. Derek had gone to bring them home after they’d been found and healed. The concept of losing them had been right in his face and he’d had to deal with it. His heart had opened and welcomed them and he found himself able to care again.

“Seeing them so weak and knowing I’d almost lost them was like a slap in the face. I thought, what if they’d died? Would they know that I cared? They wouldn’t have. So I let them know I cared in a very awkward moment that included hugging and the verbal promise to never speak of it again,” Derek said with a chuckle.

Stiles laughed and nodded, bouncing in his seat a little. “I get it. I do. Scott and I have always been bros, but the few moments of letting each other know we care are few and far between and always include manly punches to the shoulder or gut.”

“You have to keep your dignity somehow,” Derek said with an approving nod.

“Word,” Stiles said and held his fist out for Derek to bump, which he did with a raised brow. Stiles knew he was being judged by that brow. Derek was good at that. “Yes, I said ‘word’. Deal with it.”

Derek held his hands up in surrender. “I’m dealing,” he said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

“Shut up,” Stiles muttered, staring straight ahead.

“I’m giving you shit, Stiles. You know that right?” Derek didn’t really want to upset his mate. He was only playing.

Stiles looked over and winked one whiskey eye at him. “I know. Gotcha!” he bounced and laughed loudly.

Derek wanted to bathe in his mate’s mischievous joy, it was delicious to smell. “Ass,” he said to keep it going.

“Yeah, I know I have a nice one,” Stiles bragged, enjoying the playfulness of the usually quiet mannered alpha.

“I already knew that,” Derek said darkly.

Stiles looked over at him and Derek looked him over, his expression openly appreciative. “Oh fuck,” Stiles moaned, turning red. Stiles Jr. was trying to break through his jeans at that look. So fucking hot. Control, he demanded of himself.

Derek breathed deep of the lust and want his mate was radiating. Dear god, if this was what his lust was like, what would it be like when he finally claimed him and was buried deep inside him? Control, he told his body and wolf. It wasn’t time yet. Soon. Very soon now. Derek cleared his throat. “Turn here,” he said pointing.

A few minutes later, Derek directed him into the parking lot of a large warehouse. “No fucking way! I’ve been wanting to come to this place since it opened!” Funtasia was a huge ‘fun center’ that took up an entire block. Bumper cars, batting cages, arcades, bungees, go carts, miniature golf, adult sized bouncy houses, laser tag, basically anything you could think of that is fun, this place had it. Stiles hadn’t wanted to go alone and with Scott being distant, he hadn’t had an opportunity to go. “This is perfect!”

Derek grinned widely, Erica had been right. He’d had a feeling she would be, this seemed like the perfect place to take an active person who had ADHD. His mate was all lit up now and twitching in his seat. “Excellent. Let’s go then.”

Derek paid which Stiles tried to argue with but Derek’s eyebrows put him in his place. They started with the go carts and went to the batting cages. Stiles could see how much fun Derek was having there, so they stayed for three sessions. Then they went and played laser tag, which Stiles won with good humor. Food was necessary after that much activity so they went and split a large pizza.

Derek hadn’t thought he’d enjoy himself as much as he was. There was so much to do and Stiles was energetic and smiling; it pushed him to find just as much pleasure as Stiles was having. Laser tag was amazing, chasing his mate had brought his wolf to the fore and he’d had to hold himself back from Claiming him then and there. It was staggering, the push to claim. He hadn’t felt it that strongly before. His wolf saw them chasing down their mate and wanted him NOW. He’d caught Stiles’ unique scent and wanted to hunt down the source of that scent and he had a feeling it was hidden deep in those snug jeans that cupped his ass so sweetly. When Stiles suggested lunch, Derek was relieved. If they’d pursued a more physical activity, he wouldn’t be able to guarantee his control over his wolf. Or his lust.

After eating, they made it through more of the bigger activities before ending their time in the arcade. They separated for a while to play different games, then came together to compete on race games and shooting games. Neither of them held back, they put their all into the competition. Derek won more of the racing ones as he had faster reflexes. Stiles shocked him in the shooter games with his dead on shooting; he had an eagle eye and Derek wondered what he’d be like as a shifter. Damn it, now his mind was picturing his mate as a wolf. Damn that would be hot. Come on, head back in the game.

In the end, they had won a nearly equal number of tickets. They went to the ticket counter and Derek traded in all of his for a fluffy wolf which he gave to Stiles with a big grin. Stiles made him turn around as he made his selection. When he tapped him on the shoulder, Stiles proudly presented him with a stuffed Batman that was nearly two feet tall. Derek broke into laughter and hugged Stiles to him. It was perfect.

Stiles cuddled into Derek and wanted to stay there forever. This had been the most perfect day ever. He couldn’t even comprehend of a day better than this. Unless it was your Claiming with Derek, his mind told him. Well, okay then. But this was still the best day ever. That other thing may never happen. This was more than good enough for now.

If Stiles found that day perfect, the rest of the weekend vied to take that position. Derek showed up at his house Saturday and they spent the day together visiting random book stores. They had more in common than either of them knew and had read much of the same books. Derek confessed to a secret love of Harlequin romances as Stiles fessed up to enjoying the Sookie Stackhouse series (aka the True Blood book series). At the end of the day, Derek surprised Stiles with a first edition of The Hobbit. Stiles had seen it in the glass case of one of the second hand book stores and had admired it. He didn’t want to take it from Derek (well, he did, but you know, it was polite to say ‘oh, that’s too much’ when all he really wanted to say was ‘hell yes I want it!’), but his friend insisted. When they got back to Stiles’ house, he saw his dad was home and brought Derek in. He ended up staying for a late dessert and seemed to have a good time chatting with his dad about sports and town news (aka gossip).

Sunday started awful. Stiles got up and went outside to drive to get donuts for him and his dad since he was so freaking happy lately. The tires on his jeep were slashed and the word “WHORE” was painted on his windshield. After his dad took down the details and made the report - there was no doubt in Stiles’ mind that Theo was at fault here and he wouldn’t get away with it – he started in on cleaning off that ugly word. His instincts told him to call Derek, so he did. Derek was curt on the phone, but he showed up quickly with a truck. He recognized Boyd’s truck and sent him a quick thank you text. Derek growled when he saw the remains of the word still staining the window. Stiles was having a hard time getting it off. Derek suggested he take a break and help him put the new tires on. He stood there, mouth agape, as Derek unloaded the four brand new, high quality, top of the line, tires from the back of the truck.

“Derek, you really shouldn’t have, seriously. I know how much those tires cost and it is way too much to spend on me,” Stiles insisted. Those tires were all weather and cost nearly five hundred dollars EACH.

Derek stepped up to him and cupped his chin gently. “Let me do this for you,” he said quietly.

Stiles was caught up in his gaze, his green eyes almost glowing in their intensity. “Okay,” he whispered. Oh, crap, he thought, I’m in love with him.

The alpha smiled and caressed his jaw and cheek before stepping away and going to the back of the truck. Together they had the tires replaced in minutes. It’s pretty handy to have an alpha wolf who can lift the jeep instead of using a jack on each tire. He then put his elbow grease into the paint on Stiles’ windshield and within minutes the ugly word was gone and his jeep was good as new.

The sheriff had left to file the report – Derek had confirmed it was Theo’s scent all over the jeep – so Derek and Stiles went inside when they were done with the jeep. After cleaning up they sat down to watch a movie.

Finally, Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. The waiting and wondering was killing him. It was now or never. He had to know. Praying to anything that was listening, he paused the movie causing Derek to look at him questioningly. They were sitting on the couch together, their sides plastered together shoulder to thigh.

Stiles looked down at his hands resting on his lap, his fingers twisting and untwisting in fear. “I’m, um, not going to look at you as I ask this, so let me get this out, ok?”

Derek turned so he was facing Stiles, his stomach in sudden knots. His mate smelled of sour anxiety, fear, and an almost desperate hope. He had a sudden feeling he knew what was going on.

“Derek, we’ve been spending a lot of time together lately. Honestly, it’s been the best times I’ve ever had in my life. I’ve never had this much fun and I’m a little confused. I know you’re a pretty private person and you love your pack. I guess I don’t understand why you’re spending so much time with me. What is this?” Please love me, he prayed.

The alpha swallowed heavily. This was it. He couldn’t let his mate live like this, he could feel the waves of emotion coming from him. He had to do this. “You’re right, I don’t do this. I’ve been doing a lot of things I don’t normally do. Things I’ve never done, in fact. And there is a reason,” he said. Stiles finally looked at him, desperate hope shining in his beautiful whiskey eyes. Derek kept his gaze as he took the plunge. “I’m courting you, Stiles. You’re my mate.”

Stiles gasped. Okay, Stiles, think. “Please don’t say it just because you can feel how much I want this. Please don’t, I couldn’t take it.” He had to be sure.

Derek took Stiles’ trembling hands in his. “I’m saying this because it’s true. You are my mate. I’ve known you were my mate since you were fifteen.”

Stiles face was alight with joy then confusion clouded his eyes. “Then why didn’t I know before this?”

Derek shook his head. “I was dealing with a lot of fear, sweet boy. I was so afraid that I wasn’t good enough for you. I needed to know that I was strong enough to protect you and take care of you. I kept thinking I needed to do more. Get the pack grown and then settled, get the pack house just right, then I had to get the treaties with our allies cemented. I kept working when all I really needed and wanted to do was court you and make you mine. I’m so sorry I waited so long, Stiles,” he said, his tone firm and sure. He took Stiles’ hands in his. “But please know, I love you so very much. You are my mate and I will make you mine.” He held his breath as he waited for Stiles’ reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funtasia is a real place, they've since changed the name, but it's a seriously fun place. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I just completed Camp NaNoWriMo, I wrote 50,000 words this month. (11,000 words written today!!) I now have ten completed chapters for this story and three chapters of a new story started. WOOT!!!
> 
> The new story includes an Alpha who wants to kidnap his mate, the town's Spark, and claim him...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has something to say about Derek's confession of love.

“…I’m so sorry I waited so long, Stiles. But please know, I love you so very much. You are my mate and I will make you mine.” He held his breath as he waited for Stiles’ reaction.

Stiles gaped at him. This was exactly what he’d longed to hear. Come on, brain, function! “I love you too,” he finally rasped out.

Derek sighed and then grinned and cupped his face. “I’m going to kiss you now,” he told him softly.

Stiles nodded dumbly. “Okay.”

Gently clasping Stiles’ head in his hands, he tilted his head and brought their lips together. Stiles’ lips were soft and full and molded to Derek’s like they were made to do it. It was like coming home. Their lips moved softly against each other, learning, tasting, exploring. Derek opened his mouth against Stiles’, encouraging his mate to do the same. He knew Stiles was new to kissing, so he took it slow. Stiles opened to him and he slipped just the tip of his tongue against his lips and inside that delicious cavern. They both moaned and just like that, the spell was broken. At the sound of his mate’s pleasure, Derek stopped holding back and swept his tongue into his mate’s mouth, swallowing his whimper and eagerly learning his taste. Stiles delighted him by pushing back against his tongue, making his way into Derek’s mouth, exploring the new sensations.

Derek trailed his fingers down Stiles jaw to his neck, taking in the silky feel of his skin. Stiles shivered under him and he growled lowly. His mate was so damn _responsive_ he wanted to howl his delight and mark him from head to toe. His cock punched against the inside of his pants at the thought of seeing his mark on his mate’s body. Slow down, he reminded himself. Baby steps. His mate was innocent… deliciously innocent. _Oh dear god_.

Stiles couldn’t believe how amazing kissing was. He felt like he was drowning in the emotions and desire that was coursing through him. Vulnerable yet powerful. Wanted and hungry. His head spun as he tasted the inside of Derek’s mouth, delighting in the warm scent of him in his nose and the firm heat of him beneath his hands. It was perfect. Derek was perfect.

Derek’s mouth traveled from his mouth to his jaw, licking, nipping and kissing his way along the bone to his ear. Stiles shivered under the delicious sensations, whimpering when Derek hummed in his ear before suckling on his earlobe.

“Oh dear god, my earlobe is a sexy spot. Why the fuck didn’t anyone tell me?” Stiles gasped out. Damn it, he needed to filter better. “More, more, please more sexy-wolf.” Oh shit, he said that out loud too.

Derek chuckled lightly as he sucked a bit harder on his lobe before making his way down his neck, tracing the long length with his tongue. “You’re delicious, my mate,” he whispered.

“Yummy Stiles, that’s me. Yummy in your tummy. Oh fuck, I need to shut up,” he whimpered.

“Never, love. I quite enjoy listening to you,” Derek said honestly. Hearing Stiles go out of his mind with pleasure just boosted his confidence and urged him to see what else he could pull out of the impassioned man. “Now, since you have to go in public tomorrow, I’m going to make sure people know who you belong to.”

“How are you going to do thaaaa… Oh holy fuckkkk!” Stiles cried out – loudly – as Derek sank his teeth (human) into his neck and began sucking, his tongue licking over the spot as he endeavored to suck more flesh into his mouth. “Harder,” Stiles encouraged, his voice ragged with need.

Derek moaned deep in his throat at the plea from his mate. He dug a little deeper with his teeth, holding his wolf back with all his might, as he sucked even harder. Moving his mouth a little further down, he found a new spot of tender skin to suckle and mark. His mate was delicious, his skin tasting like summer and love and want. Stiles’ scent was warm with affection and such a deep desire, it staggered him. His mate had so much love to give and he considered himself blessed to be on the receiving end of it all.

“Derek, Derek, it feels too… too good… too good… I’m a pitiful virgin and this is as far as I’ve ever gotten,” Stile stammered. He could feel his orgasm pooling low in his groin, all too ready to explode in his jeans. “I’m gonna… Oh god this is embarrassing…”

Growling low, Derek pulled back for a moment. “Not embarrassing, love, hot as hell. Lean back, sweet boy,” he encouraged.

Stiles lay against the back of the couch and Derek followed him, sliding his hand up his thigh until his hand deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Stiles’ pants and pushed his shirt up to his chest. They couldn’t have sex until after the Claiming, but everything up to that was allowed. Stiles let out a long cry as Derek reached into his grey boxer briefs and pulled out his hard, leaking cock.

Derek quickly took in the sight of his mate’s rather impressive length, long, lean, and leaking profusely from the tip. “Ah, sweet Stiles, you’re so hard for me. You smell so good, mate, smell so wanting just for me,” Derek growled in his ear, his wolf all too close to the surface. “Now come for me.” He bit him hard in the dip between his neck and shoulder and sucked with all he had while stroking his mate’s cock with quick, sure movements.

With a shout, Stiles came all over Derek’s hand, his entire body trembling with the force of his release. Derek moaned and his wolf insisted he mark his mate further. He quickly straddled his panting mate and pulled out his own cock, stroking quickly. “Touch me, Stiles,” he urged.

Stiles, still lost in the haze of the most intense orgasm of his life, reached up and wrapped his hand around Derek’s (oh my god, that thing is HUGE) cock and stroked with Derek’s hand over his. It only took a half dozen strokes until Derek gave a loud growl and came on Stiles stomach, stroking until every drop was gone.

Derek collapsed next to his mate, breathing hard and wore out. The orgasm had shocked him with its intensity, it had felt nearly ripped from him. He’d had sex before he’d found Stiles and that couldn’t even compare to what he’d just felt.

“That was amazing,” Derek whispered.

“Uh huh,” Stiles said with a squeak. “Me too. Dead now.”

Derek chuckled. After a moment, he made his way to the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth, pants zipped back up and looking composed.

Stiles didn’t understand how he could do it. His brain was still leaking out his ears. He watched as Derek seemed to stare at their combined mess on his stomach in awe. The alpha reached out with a finger and rubbed his finger through the still warm come. Soon his whole hand was in the mess and was rubbing it into Stiles skin. “Ummm,” he said and then looked up. Derek’s eyes were glowing red and his fangs had descended. He was obviously lost in his animal. Stiles decided to just let him do whatever his wolf was wanting him to do and just lay there, enjoying the fuck awesome post-orgasm laxness in his body.

Derek finished marking his mate and then cleaned him up, the cloth not as warm as it was. Stiles’ stomach jerked then relaxed quickly.

A few minutes later they were sitting snuggled together, clothes back in place and brains back on line. Somewhat. “Do you have any preferences for our Claiming?” Derek didn’t have to ask Stiles as it was ultimately up to him, but he didn’t want to do it somewhere Stiles didn’t want to be.

“Um, like we talked about before. Outdoors somewhere. I like the idea of that better than being stuck in a stuffy room somewhere. But it’s up to you and I trust you, so whatever you decide,” Stiles said honestly.

Derek heard his heart was steady and smiled at his mate. His trust was not something he took for granted. He treasured it and vowed to make it a memorable, beautiful moment for them both. “I love you, Stiles.”

His mate grinned shyly. “I love you too.”

 

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles was flying high as he made his way through his classes on Monday. He had not only a boyfriend, but a shifter boyfriend, not only a shifter, but a freaking alpha and not just a boyfriend, but a future (please, oh please, let it be soon) mate. A mate. Him. Stiles fuh-reaking Stilinski had a future mate. A mate who loved him and had loved him for three years. He’d had moments of wondering why being Derek’s mate wasn’t important enough to push through Derek’s self-doubt and fears, but it didn’t last long. He thought of how he’d felt after he lost his mom whom he knew would die. He was lost without her. Derek not only lost his entire family, but they were killed and he had to deal with the guilt of not saving all of them. Not that he would have been able to. He’d snuck in and read the report in his dad’s office. There was no way Derek would have been able to save his parents and aunt. They were already dead when Derek was struggling to get his sisters out of the house. Stiles put the doubts and worries to rest and contented himself with the love that he knew Derek felt for him and vice versa.

He put his books in his locker and then ran his hand over the deep purple mark Derek had left on his neck to brand Stiles as his own. Sure it was a hickey but to Stiles, it was a mark of love and ownership, a promise of the Claiming to come. He’d left all the decisions in Derek’s capable hands and he had a stirring in his stomach, a deep excitement, as he waited for Derek to show up and claim him. It was like waiting for Christmas with a mile of presents waiting under the tree knowing he was getting exactly everything he could have ever asked or dreamed of… only a billion times better. Maybe a quadrillion times better. Yeah. That.

“I see Derek finally fessed up,” Boyd’s amused voice came from behind him.

“Indeed, dear Boyd, he did indeed,” Stiles said magnanimously, gesturing widely with his hands. “I am one with the Alpha wolf of Beacon Hills.” He couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of him. He was so filled with joy, he had to share it.

Boyd shook his head with a grin. “You’re an idiot.”

Stiles nodded. “Yes, yes I am. An idiot in love,” he added. “Shall we?”

They both turned at the sound of a deep growl behind them. They turned and Boyd immediately moved in front of Stiles.

“What the fuck is that on your neck, Stiles? You know you are my mate. How dare you, you little whore,” Theo snarled at him. “I thought you would have learned after my message this weekend.”

“So you admit it was you who vandalized my jeep? We already got your scent off it, so this just confirms it. Dad will be happy to hear it,” Stiles snarked, fully confident now.

“Stiles,” Boyd warned.

“Yeah, Stiles, you don’t want to piss me off. You haven’t seen the wrath of a mate who has been wronged, have you? You haven’t seen the damage a wolf can do to property… or people if they are pushed far enough. I’d be careful if I were you, Stiles. You are pushing me and there will be a time when I push back,” Theo warned before stalking off, growling at anyone who was in his way.

“Stiles, damn it, don’t push him,” Boyd said, glaring at Stiles.

“What? So I’m just supposed to stand there and tremble in front of him and be a victim? No way in hell, Boyd. My only weapon is my mouth… my words, come on, don’t think that, geez ya perv,” Stiles said as Boyd lifted an imperious brow. “Did you take lessons from Derek on brow speak?”

“What the hell are you talking about now?” Boyd shook his head looking confused.

Stiles grinned. “You know, the way Derek can call you an idiot just with the use of his eyebrows. You just did that with your brows. Judging me and all that,” he said, flipping his hands up. Then he sighed when Boyd didn’t take the bait of his joke. “Come on, Boyd. I’m 160lbs soaking wet of gangly human. The only weapon I have against a nutsoid rogue wolf are my words. What do you want me to do, lower my head and let him threaten me until I’m having a panic attack in the corner?” he was really getting mad now. He hated feeling helpless and without mouthing off, that is exactly how he would feel.

Boyd was busily texting away on his phone so he scoffed at him and swept passed, deciding to walk to his class by himself. His guard-wolf quickly caught up to him and gave him a low growl to let him know he wasn’t pleased.

Boyd took his arm and stopped him. “I don’t want you to feel helpless, but pushing him isn’t a good idea. One wrong word could push him over the edge and instead of force-claiming you, he could kill you. Is that worth mouthing off to him?” Boyd’s expression was serious.

Stiles sighed heavily. “Of course not. I just hate this! I can’t wait for Derek to claim me, then the asshole will have to stop. Right?”

Boyd looked at the vulnerable expression on his friend’s face and shared in his sigh. “Yeah, buddy, he’ll stop then.” He just hoped Derek got to it as quickly as possible. Theo wasn’t going to wait long, not now that Derek marked Stiles. His phone buzzed with a text.

_Wednesday, don’t tell him. Stiles can go home and stay there til then if necessary. I trust you to make the decision. I’ll be driving around near the school in case you need me. Something doesn’t feel right. – Derek_

Boyd felt lighter knowing that his alpha was near and they only had to get through a couple more days then Stiles would be safe. And Derek would have the legal right to go after anyone that threatened or tried to harm his mate no matter their age or pack status. That was something to look forward to.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

At lunch, Stiles was munching his daily allowance of badly cooked fries. Badly cooked fries were still better than no fries at all, he maintained to the disgust of those eating around him. Erica sat between him and Boyd, looking back and forth between them as they chatted about mundane things. Stiles wasn’t contributing much, he was too busy eating and thinking of Derek, reaching up to push at his hickey slash mark every now and then. The twinge of pain made him shiver with want remembering Derek, all of Derek. The sight of Derek’s cock had played in his Stiles Timetm  (yes, his time with himself had finally surpassed itself in awesomeness and intensity and deserved to be trademarked!) over and over until he’d passed into an orgasm-drunken sleep. It was huge and he had no idea how it was going to fit when it came time for the Claiming. Sure he’d played around back there plenty of times, much more since he’d fallen for Derek. He could take three fingers (awkwardly) somewhat easily. He had to work up to it. If he wasn’t terrified of his dad finding it, he would order a toy online, but there was no way he would risk it.

“Stop it, Stiles, you’re stinking up our lunch,” Erica said, nudging him with her shoulder.

“Then tell your alpha to stop being so hot,” he responded with a wink.

Erica stuck her tongue out at him so of course he had to respond in kind. They both laughed before Erica asked Boyd to go buy her an iced coffee before class. He, of course, jumped up to do so. He not-so-secretly loved doing things like that for her. But, as Scott and Stiles had learned the hard way, you better not tease or give him shit about it. He turned to Erica to ask her a question.

None of them saw the wolf approach. He did so quietly and during the time of the lunch period when the stench of food was strong enough to mask certain scents. Including the scent of a shifter about to claim his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I really enjoyed this chapter, Stiles' reactions are so fun to write. I hope you liked it just as much!! More to come soon! (And I don't just mean Stiles...... ;)
> 
> That was bad... but, come on, I have Stiles on the brain!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is locked in a panic attack as Theo attempts to force a Claiming on him...

None of them saw the wolf approach. He did so quietly and during the time of the lunch period when the stench of food, teenage humans and shifters, was strong enough to mask certain scents. Including the scent of a shifter about to claim a mate.

Stiles hand was about to put another tasty chicken finger in his mouth when he felt a prick against his side. His head turned to look and the prick became a stab.

“Think quickly before you do anything stupid. One slash and your organs are laying on the floor at your feet. Answer correctly and you live. Answer wrong, well, let’s just say you won’t walk out of here,” a voice whispered to him, the tone cold and amused. “You know, at first this just started to piss off the Alpha. Now? You’re mine.” A hard cock was rubbed against his back and Stiles felt the chicken fingers rebelling in his stomach.

Before he could even comprehend what the hell was going on, he heard a growl and then a jaw full of shifted fangs were imbedded in the back of his neck, freezing him in place.

_Oh fuck, Theo is going to claim me. It’s starting right fucking now. What do I do? Do I say no? Do I say yes? Would he really gut me if I said no? What about Derek? I don’t want to be Theo’s mate. He would probably beat me up or rape me. I love Derek. Where is Derek? Couldn’t Derek be the one claiming me? Please? Derek loves me, he marked me and promised that he was the one who would claim me and mate with me. He’d said it would be perfect and then we could have a big party. I want a big party, I don’t want to be gutted and have to agree to mate an insane shifter. Oh god, I can’t feel my hands. What do I do? I’m so scared. Where is Derek? Why is the room spinning?_

Boyd turned at Erica’s cry, his stomach dropping as he looked back to see Theo with his jaw locked on the back of Stiles’ neck. Grabbing his phone he called Derek; as soon as he heard his alpha’s voice, he simply said “Get to the cafeteria. He’s claiming Stiles,” and hung up, looking to his friend. Stiles looked frozen, his eyes glazed over in terror. Boyd’s claws ripped out of his hands when he saw Theo had his clawed hand dug into Stiles’ side.

Theo finally released Stiles’ neck, sure he had the human under control. “Do you accept my claim?” Theo roared, a sick smile of triumph on his twisted face. He met Boyd’s eyes and winked.

Boyd answered with a growl, but knew he couldn’t do anything. By law, nobody could interrupt a Claiming.

Erica had jumped away from the table and came around to Boyd. “He’s hurting him, Boyd,” she whispered frantically.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed. “I know, Derek’s on the way. He was nearby already after this morning. Hopefully he’ll stop this.”

“How can he? Isn’t it against the law?” she asked, looking at him. He hated the helpless fear in her beautiful brown eyes.

“I have a feeling he’ll be able to help Stiles get out of it on his own,” Boyd said. He could now see Stiles was locked into a panic attack. It was actually the best thing that could happen. As long as he stayed that way, they were in a holding pattern until Derek showed up. If he could get Stiles out of his panic attack before Theo could force him to say ‘yes’ than there was a chance.

“I asked you a question, Stiles. Aren’t you going to answer me?” Theo asked, digging his claws in a little more.

“Stiles!” Scott was running across the cafeteria towards his friend. It was amazing how fast news traveled in a high school.

Boyd grabbed him and pulled him to the side. “Look at Stiles, what do you see?”

Scott looked at his best friend and the look on his face was one he’d seen too many unfortunate times. He was deep in a panic attack, so deep he may not be able to be pulled out. He took a step toward his friend, wanting to help him.

Boyd yanked him back. “No, just leave him be. Derek is on the way.”

Scott glared at Boyd. “What does that matter?”

The large beta raised his brows – maybe he had taken after Derek a little bit – at the younger wolf. “Think about it, Scott. Stiles told you what happened this week, yes?” Scott nodded. “Think about what Derek might be able to accomplish that you can’t.”

Scott thought and then realization lit his eyes. “Until then?”

“Until then we wait and pray to the gods that Theo doesn’t get to him.”

_Why does that voice keep telling me to say yes? Yes to what? Claiming with Theo? Are you fucking crazy, voice? I’m safe in here. There is no way I am coming out. Nope. Nobody can hurt me here. Yeah, I’m dizzy as hell and my stomach hurts and I’m scared even though I know nobody can touch me here. Are my thoughts even making sense to me? Where is Derek? I’m scared. It’s getting darker here. Are my eyes closed? Ow, fuck, what is that pain in my side? It hurts. I want Derek to kiss it all better. Derek, Derek, Derek. He can help me, I know he can. He is safety. He is my safe. Why is it so scary here? I don’t want to say yes! Why does that voice keep demanding it of me? I don’t want to say yes. Fuck. Maybe if I just say it, he’ll go away. Fine. Okay. Lips? Start cooperating, form the sounds to get out the damn word. Lips, open, okay, they are open. I’m scared. Now, tongue make the y sound, come on, it’s like Sesame Street kinda easy. I’m scared. Huh? I’m feeling dizzy. What? Who is talking to me now? I know that voice! Is that Derek? Open your eyes, damn it! If Derek is out there, then everything is going to be okay!_

“Stiles, come on baby, look at me. Good boy, you opened your eyes. Now, look at me. Good. Hi baby. Try to slow your breathing. You have a question to answer. Do you know what the question is?” Derek asked. He wanted to scream. He wanted to roar and rip Theo limb from fucking limb for daring to not only hurt his mate but try and claim his mate. He didn’t even let up when Stiles fell into a deep panic attack. Fucker! Calm, Derek, there is time for that later. Mate comes first. Thank god, Stiles’ eyes were clearing up a bit, his erratic breathing quieting down. Stiles shook his head, looking extremely confused.

Theo roared behind him, his face shifting. “Do. You. Accept. My. Claim?! Answer me!” he jabbed his claws in even deeper, Stiles’ blood seeping out over his hand.

Stiles’ body jerked under the pain and pressure in his side. He gasped and moaned, pleading with Derek with his eyes to make it all stop.

“Stiles, look at me. Do you want to be claimed by Theo?” Derek was leaning across the table toward Stiles, his gaze locked on Stiles’ confused whiskey eyes.

“You can’t interfere in my Claiming, Hale!” Theo raged, his eyes glowing blue.

Stiles began shaking his head. He didn’t know much right now, his head was spinning and the room had black and white spots all over it. But he did know he didn’t want Theo.

“That’s good, baby, very good. If you don’t want to be claimed by Theo, say no, now, really loud so everyone can hear. You can do it, I know you can.” Derek knew there was a bit of desperation in his voice, but didn’t care. He had to get through to Stiles.

Theo’s face grew darker at Derek’s words, so he stabbed further into Stiles, causing him to scream.

The pain ripped through Stiles like a veil coming off his eyes. Suddenly, he knew exactly what was going on and with a deep breath, he screamed “NO! I do NOT accept your claim!”

The room broke out into applause – usually held off for the acceptance of a claim – and Theo ripped his claws out of Stiles’ side, causing him to slouch over the side of the table, crying out. Derek growled at the shifter, a challenge clear in his vocalization. Theo glared at him before tilting his neck slightly.

He leaned down to Stiles. “You will be mine, Stilinksi, next time your little alpha won’t be around,” Theo warned and stomped off.

It took everything in Derek to not run after him. But Stiles needed him, that’s all that mattered. “Boyd, call the sheriff. Regardless of Claiming laws, you are not allowed to harm anyone,” Derek instructed. “Also call for an ambulance and have them meet us at the nurse’s office.” He rushed around to reach Stiles, pulling him up and into his arms. His mate was shockingly light and he found he enjoyed holding him in his arms like this. He just wished it were for pleasure and not due to him being injured.

He hurried to the nurse’s office, hunting it down by following the smell of antiseptic and bleach.

“You doing okay, sweet boy?” He looked down at Stiles and gave him an encouraging smile. As soon as he picked him up, he’d begun to draw the pain away as much as he could, but he knew his mate was still uncomfortable. Taking away his pain had no bearing on his mental state.

Stiles was trembling in his arms, the after effect of his panic attack. Other than that and the ache in his side, he was surprisingly good. He nodded. “Thank you for coming, Derek.”

“I’m just glad I’d decided to stick around the area today. I don’t want to think about what might have happened if I was any further away,” Derek mused, then realized his mistake.

Stiles was immediately swallowed back inside his head. “I almost gave in,” he murmured. “I just wanted the pain in my side to stop and for the voice I heard to stop yelling at me. It’s a haze in my mind when I’m stuck in a panic attack. I just want to feel safe. I knew I was because I was stuck in my head and yet I wasn’t because some part of me still knew Theo was there, a threat was there. If you had been further away, I probably would have said yes just to get him to leave me alone.”

Derek refused to let himself be drowned by the familiar doubts that he wasn’t enough for Stiles, that he couldn’t protect him as he needed. “But I did come, so we don’t have to worry about it. All we need to worry about is reporting Theo and getting you healed up. I need you healthy before our Claiming.”

It was as if he’d said a magic word. As soon as Stiles heard ‘Claiming’, his worried face broke into a sunny smile and his eyes twinkled happily up into Derek’s. “You’re going to claim me,” he said with adorable smugness.

Derek returned his grin. “I am, indeed.”

“I’m going to be your mate,” Stiles continued to brag.

The alpha couldn’t help pulling his mate a little closer so he could kiss those plush pink lips. “You are,” his voice was gruff.

“I’m going to be Stiles Hale,” the boy said, his voice now dreamy.

Derek paused in the hallway. He hadn’t considered that part. It pleased his wolf immensely. “You’d really change your last name to mine?”

Stiles frowned at him. “Of course I will. You know humans see Claimings as marriage. If we were both human and marrying, I would take your last name. Why, do you not want me to?” he looked suddenly worried.

“No, of course I want you to, I would love it, in fact,” Derek clarified. “I just honestly hadn’t considered that. You are the only child of the sheriff, are you sure you don’t want to hyphenate?”

His mate snorted. “Nah. There are Stilinski cousins out there somewhere, let them carry the family name and all the teasing it brings with it. I am still my father’s son and can still pass on family stories and traditions. It doesn’t have to have a name attached to it. Besides, I will be proud to be a Hale,” he said.

“And I will be proud to have you be a Hale,” Derek said. Stiles scent went sour with pain and he tried not to show his alarm as he looked down and saw his hand was covered in his mate’s blood. He kept leeching what he pain could and hurried his steps and within a minute was passing through the door to the empty nurse’s office. He lay his precious mate on the small bed and went to the supply closet and grabbed a handful of gauze. Gently, he tore Stiles’ flannel and t-shirt away from the wound and pressed the gauze to the wound. The claw stabs were deep, too deep. He worried about infection setting in. Shifters didn’t carry disease or germs inside their body, but outside? On their claws? They were certainly capable. It was a common and effective weapon against humans for purist shifters. As deep as these wounds were, if an infection were to set in, it could affect Stiles’ organs. He refused to think what it could do past that. Realizing his mate had been silent for too long, he looked up from where he was taping the gauze in place to see Stiles had lost consciousness. Damn it!

Gathering his limp body into his arms and tucking him close to his natural heat, he hurriedly left the room and ran to the front of the building. Just as he opened the door the Sheriff’s car followed by an aid car pulled up to the walk way. Derek made his way to the aid car and informed the workers what happened to Stiles. The Sheriff ran over and listened in as he spoke.

“Boyd said it was Raeken?” John Stilinski’s voice was gruff. Stiles obviously got his eyes from his mother as his dad had light blue eyes that now brightly shone with worry.

“Yes. He stabbed Stiles with his claws in order to coerce him into saying yes to a Claiming. Luckily, he was unsuccessful,” Derek said as he helped the paramedics load Stiles into the ambulance.

“I’ll meet you at the hospital,” the Sheriff said, his eyes going cold. He took out his stun baton and stalked into the school.

Derek sent a quick text to Boyd to help the Sheriff locate Theo and hopped into the ambulance to ride with Stiles. It was hard to watch as they inserted a needle into his arm for an IV, but he refused to look away. He would watch anything his mate had to go through. It was good to prepare himself now because he knew it would be overwhelming to his senses once he got there. The human ward didn’t use the special unscented chemicals to clean like the shifter ward did. They also didn’t use the machinery that was specially built to be quieter for the sake of shifter ears. It was going to be loud and very hard on his nose, but he could handle it as long as he could stay with his mate.

Two hours later, Stiles’ wounds were finished being cleaned out and sewn up. It had been harder than Derek thought it would be. Not the smells or noise level, but watching other people touch and handle his mate. He constantly found himself wanting to shift and stand over his mate, growling at anybody who dared to approach him. That would only harm his mate further, so he concentrated on drawing as much pain from his mate as possible as he watched the needle appear and disappear into Stiles’ pale skin.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, though it was only a short time compared to most hospital visits, Stiles was put in a room and Derek was able to close the door to the rest of the hospital. The room was mostly silent, the nurse having turned off the sound on the machines Stiles was hooked up to so Derek didn’t get a headache. It was too late for that, but it was a small price to pay.

The doctor had cleaned out Stiles’ wounds but, like Derek, was worried about infection. They could only get so much before they had to let nature take its course. Stiles would stay until the next day to make sure he didn’t develop a fever. If he did not, he was free and clear. If he did get a fever, they would have to start him on antibiotics and maybe even open his wounds back up in order to pack them with antibiotic material. The doctor was not concerned with Stiles still being asleep, saying that between the assault and the panic attack, it was just too much for his body and it was easier for him to be asleep for now. He anticipated him waking up soon, so Derek continued to watch his mate for any subtle movements. More than anything he wanted to gaze into those eyes again and renew their connection. He hated feeling so damn helpless.

This whole thing was playing hell with his need to protect Stiles and feeling unworthy of the job. He had to keep his attention on Stiles so he didn’t obsess. It was not going well so far.

His phone buzzed. It was from Boyd. _Raeken split. Twins are on the trail and keeping Sheriff updated. Will let you know as soon as things change. Peter is on the way to you to help keep Stiles safe. Let us know when Stiles is okay, many are worried._

He responded. _Good work. Stiles is unconscious but is stitched up. Doing good for now, will be here until tomorrow unless fever hits. Cross your fingers it doesn’t. No visitors until Stiles gives the ok. I’ll keep you posted._

Just as he slid his phone back in his pocket, a light knock came at the door. He let out a low growl until he scented Peter even through the stringent hospital smells. “Come in,” he said quietly.

Peter entered, his face in a frown when he caught sight of Stiles. “How is he?”

Derek updated him, appreciating Peter’s presence more than he could say. His uncle came to him and squeezed the back of his neck to give him comfort.

“And how are you doing?”

Of course Peter would know he was beating himself up. “About as well as you’d expect me to be doing. I’m pissed that I didn’t just kill the bastard before this. I wish I had been traveling the halls of the school. Et cetera,” he said with a shrug.

“I could go into how you saved Stiles from being pushed into an unwanted mating and how he got help for his wounds so much faster because of you, but I won’t. Instead I will say this… get over it. There is absolutely nothing that can come of your worrying and beating yourself up. It won’t help Stiles wake up or heal, it won’t make you feel any better and it certainly won’t make you a better mate or alpha. All it will do is take you away from your pack and your mate. So, put it aside. As many times as it takes until the thoughts stay away for good. Then you will be free to care for Stiles and the pack. Got it?” Peter was no-nonsense, as always and it was exactly what Derek needed to hear. As always.

“Thank you,” he said simply.

“Now,” Peter moved on without acknowledging his words, again, as always. They didn’t trade emotional words, they shared the occasional touch, but that was fleeting and it was perfect for them. “I would suggest talking with the Sheriff when he gets here about young Stiles moving in with the pack now. Until the Claiming, there is just no way to guarantee his safety at his house unless you stayed there with him. I think the entire pack and maybe even the Sheriff himself would feel safer with the both of you at the pack house. What do you think?” His uncle always gave advice that was worth heeding and he did so now.

“It sounds good to me. I will need to talk to Stiles about it, but I will heavily suggest that it is a good idea. Hopefully the Sheriff won’t put up a fight about it. A gun can’t protect as well as an entire pack, not to mention our security system is top of the line,” Derek mused.

“You don’t have to try and convince me, nephew. Now, what do you need? How can I help you?” Peter gave him an encouraging smile. His nephew was nearly there, nearly achieving his dream of having his mate and his pack safe and sound. Peter may not be able to have his dream anymore, but he would do _whatever_ it took to make sure Derek had his.

“Just hanging around the hospital to keep an eye out for Raeken. Maybe run the perimeter a couple times. Stiles will definitely be here overnight, maybe longer, so get help if you need it. I need you at your strongest. With me helping Stiles, I will be depending on you to help with the pack. Put together any teams that you may need and I’ll help enforce it if necessary,” the alpha said, finding it hard to think of anything except his mate.

Peter shook his head. “No need. You have trained your pack well, they listen to me just fine. I’ll see about getting some of the older wolves to help out during the night. What would you think of putting a call out to Deucalion so he can keep ears and eyes out for Raeken?”

“That’s a great idea, actually. I’ll call him. Would you mind staying with Stiles until I get back in? I don’t want to wake him up,” Derek said, already knowing the answer.

“Of course,” Peter said coming around the bed and taking up a spot near Stiles head. He watched as his nephew hurried from the room, pulling his phone out. “You’re a lucky young man, Stiles Stilinski. And since you’re unconscious I have no problem telling you that if you hurt Derek, I will happily skin you alive. It won’t kill you, but you will wish for it.” Peter never claimed he had good timing so when Stiles started twitching, he cursed under his breath.

“Harsh doood,” Stiles muttered.

The wolf could smell the human was still heavily drugged, so he hoped he didn’t freak him out too bad.

“Unca Peer, yer awrsome,” the young man said, dragging his eyelids open. “Creeeepy as fuck, but awrsome all the same.”

Peter chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that, young Stiles. How are you feeling?”

Stiles gave him a sloppy grin in return. “Wellll, I’m feeling purty glad thit I love Drek thiiissssss much,” he said, spreading his arms out wide before grimacing and dropping them back to the bed. “’N I’m feelin’ purty drugged. And we all know thass frickin’ suhweeeeet,” he said, dragging the last word out in a high pitched tone.

“Stiles, have you ever had heavy drugs before?” Peter was completely amused by the young man and knew Derek and he would be just fine.

The drugged teen held up a finger. “Jus’ onesss. I had my towns… er.. tonnshls, err, those things in my neck taken out.”

“Tonsils?” Peter supplied helpfully.

Stiles gave him a thumbs up, with his first and middle finger included for good measure. “You rockkk, cuhreepy unca Peter. Yeah, they didn’ tell me I wouldn’ wake up right away from the anes… uh.. the sleepy stuff. So Dad says I sat up and started swingin’ m’arms roun’ and roun’ tryin’ ta wake myself up. I mighta’ takin’ out a nurse. Mighta’,” he finished, putting a finger to his lips thoughtfully.

“I’ve heard anesthesia can be difficult to wake up from,” Peter said. If he didn’t think Derek would kill him, he would video Stiles. This kid was hilarious.

“Sooo, cuhreepy unca, wass’ up with you, huh? Why you ‘ere and not my Drek? I miss him,” Stiles’ eyes were wide and wet. “Is he comin’ back?”

“I’m here because Derek had to make a quick phone call and yes, he is most definitely coming back. He has been by your side since you got here,” Peter told him. Those light brown eyes were so sad and sweet at the same time.

“Wan’ know a seeecret?” Stiles whispered loudly.

“Sure,” Peter said with a grin. This ought to be good.

“Drek is all I ever wanted in life,” Stiles voice was dreamy.

Peter heard the door open and close behind him, but held up a hand toward him so Derek could hear the ramblings of his drugged mate.

“I thought I’s gonna be ‘lone for my whooole life. Then this hot ‘n sexy alffffa says he’s my mate. Er, I’m his mate. Yeah, that. Anyway, I never thought I would be lovid, but I yam. ‘N I’m gonna love him forever and be perfec’ for him. He d’serves it, ya know? We both do. I’m so frucken lucky, man. Cuhreepy Unca Peer, is he gonna be back soon? I think I need kisses to get be’er. Kisses‘d make the owies go ‘way,” Stiles mused, staring at his own fingers as he dangled them in front of his eyes.

“I’m here, sweet boy,” Derek said, coming over to his mate. “Everything is taken care of and now I don’t have to leave your side again.” He stroked his hand down the side of Stiles’ face. He stared in awe at the look of utter adoration shining from those whiskey eyes, though they were slightly glazed at the moment.

“Your boy is amusing when he is drugged, nephew. We had quite the conversation,” Peter said, feeling a pang at the love that was displayed so openly before him. He missed that so much. It was time for him to run the perimeter anyway, he needed to get away.

“So I heard, creepy Uncle Peter,” Derek said with a wide grin, looking back at him. “Thank you for watching over him.”

“It was an honor, alpha,” Peter replied quietly and left after bowing his head in his nephew’s direction.

“Kisses, please D’rek,” he heard Stiles murmur as the door closed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Stiles told about having a hard time waking up after getting his tonsils about is a true story of mine. I was 14 and wasn’t prepared for the drugged out feeling of the anesthesia. My dad said I would swing my arms around and around as I tried to wake up. Nearly took a nurse out. LOL. I thought it would suit Stiles well. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter! I enjoyed writing drugged Stiles…
> 
> Coming soon... Sexy times and a teeny bit o' angst.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets out of the hospital and has some sudden concerns. Can Derek address them before Stiles' insecurity takes over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times... beware!

Stiles woke up feeling like he had swallowed a sponge covered in shit. His mouth and throat were dry and tasted awful. Blinking blearily, he looked around and saw Derek had crawled into the bed with him at some point in the night. Stiles couldn’t help the jump in his stomach when he realized this was the first night they’d spent together. It might not have been hot and sexy like he’d fantasized about, but it had been sweet and romantic at times. Derek had taken such good care of him and deserved his rest.

The alpha was gorgeous even while asleep. He looked so much younger without his eyebrows in motion and his face relaxed. His long lashes created shadows under his eyes that Stiles could stare at for hours. The stubble on his face was so perfect it looked like each stubble (stub?) had been placed there by the gods of beauty. Those lips that had kissed him so tenderly throughout the night were slightly open and tempted him. If he didn’t have shit breath.

He could lay here forever, staring at his mate. There was an itch, a need, under his skin to feel Derek’s flesh on his. Just a touch. He needed him. It was a new feeling, something that had been growing for a while, but it was getting more intense. When he was near Derek, he wanted his touch, his attention, his beautiful green eyes on him. Damn, he sounded like a nut job.

Stiles wondered if he could get up yet. But he didn’t want to disturb Derek so maybe he would wait until he woke up. It was no hardship to lay there and stare at his mate, continuing to wonder at their future. Would his injuries put off the Claiming? Would he still want to claim Stiles with all the trouble? He knew it was silly to think that way, but he might need to hear it from Derek just in case. Why was his brain doing this?

“Whatever you are thinking, stop,” his mate’s gravelly voice interrupted him. Derek could smell the worry leaking from his mate in buckets. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Stiles put his hand in front of his mouth so he didn’t gross Derek out. “I’m just worried that you might figure out I am more trouble than I am worth,” his voice was a low whisper.

“You are worth everything, so a little trouble is nothing. I get you forever, this is just a hiccup. Now that that’s taken care of, what do you need?” Derek considered his worries natural and knew his own worries would probably sound much the same as they progressed in their relationship. But they both needed to know they were in this for the long run and wouldn’t run at the first sign of trouble. “How is your pain?”

Stiles shrugged. “I’m sore. Mostly, I want to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Did the doc or nurse mention anything about getting out of bed?” He knew he had been pretty out of it the night before and couldn’t remember exact details. All he knew for sure was that he’d been sure Derek’s kisses could cure anything and his mate had no problem indulging him with as many kisses as he wanted.

“At the last visit, the doctor said as long as you didn’t have a fever, and your pain was under control, you could move around slowly,” Derek told him. He knew just from their proximity that Stiles didn’t have a fever, but he gently laid his hand on his forehead then cheek just to make sure. He was cool to the touch with no hint of clamminess. “You feel good to me.”

“Yeah I do,” Stiles snarked, waggling his eyebrows.

Derek chuckled and proceeded to help his mate from the bed. Getting him into the bathroom, he got him settled and gave him a few minutes privacy while he called the nurse then guided him back to bed.

By noon, Stiles was listening to the discharge instructions from the doctor as Derek helped him into a wheelchair. The doctor told them to stick close to each other. Studies had shown that humans tended to heal faster when they were near their shifter mate. Something about the balance of their body chemistries blending to create the perfect environment for healing. The doctor said that already Stiles’ healing was nearly miraculous. Stiles couldn’t help beaming with yet another piece of evidence that he was Derek’s mate. He couldn’t fight the fear in the back of his mind that said at some point Derek was going to say ‘oops, sorry, you’re not my mate’. He was pretty sure Derek knew this because he just gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and tucked the blanket his dad had brought him from home tighter around him.

The drive to the pack house was a breeze in Derek’s Camaro. The thing drove like it was on clouds, nothing at all like his jeep (though he would never admit to it). His dad had only hesitated a second when Derek and Peter brought up Stiles staying at the pack house. Stiles may have flailed and hit Creepy Uncle Peter (he honestly didn’t remember calling the quiet man that and turned bright red when he was told the story in humiliating detail) in his joy at the prospect of moving in with his mate. As much as Theo tried to tear Stiles and Derek apart with his attempt at a forced Claiming, he’d only succeeded in pushing them closer.

At the pack house, they were greeted by the entire pack. Scott was there, opening the door of the Camaro and helping Stiles out as Derek came around to gather him in his arms. Boyd grabbed the bag from the hospital and quickly filled Derek in on the search for Theo. There was still no sign of him anywhere. Derek delivered Stiles to the couch in the main family room, Erica sitting next to him gingerly and telling him about how his dad had stopped by to drop off clothes and things he might need.

“He didn’t look incredibly happy about you moving in, but you know I sweet talked him… well, I did until Boyd started growling at him. Anyway, he brought your laptop and school stuff, some clothes and books he said you might want. He even brought your coffee mug, how cute is that?” Erica bounced and then cringed, petting Stiles hair when he winced at the pain her movement caused. “Sorry Batman. I am just so excited to finally have you here!”

He grinned weakly. He had been feeling so much better, but was now feeling like the short trip from the hospital to the house had taken more out of him than he realized. “You’re fine Catwoman. I’m just a bit sore. I’m excited to be here too,” he said. He sighed happily when Derek’s hand landed on the back of his neck and began leeching away his pain. “Thanks,” he said looking up at his mate standing behind the couch.

Derek smiled and winked at him as he continued discussing the strategy to find Theo with Peter and Boyd. “Deucalion hasn’t heard anything and none of his pack have found any new scents. Keep the perimeter checks going, always in pairs, nobody goes alone. Peter, stay in touch with the Sheriff, he has your cell phone number as the contact for the pack. Every update gets sent along to the pack leaders,” he reminded. The pack leaders included Derek, Peter, Boyd, Cora, and Aiden. Each had proven themselves to the pack and shown that the pack came first. Derek put his trust in each of them and knew if he wasn’t there, they would run the pack just how he would want it run.

Stiles made it through the rest of the afternoon with the pack, watching movies and eating whenever Derek and Erica thought he needed something. Which was way too often. When Derek asked if he’d like to go to bed, Stiles immediately agreed.

They made their way up to Derek’s room and he couldn’t believe this was where he was staying now. Forever even. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked around, his eyes blinking slowly. He was much more tired than he thought he would be. Also, secretly (or not so secretly), he wanted to get away from the pack so he could spend alone time with his mate.

He found himself craving Derek, his time and attention, his touch. Just being near him fed something in him, something he didn’t understand. Maybe if he got some guts, he would ask Derek about it. He’d never heard of something like this happening when one mate was human. The mating bond between two shifters was well known, but obviously, he wasn’t a shifter. A picture shot through his mind of Theo’s claws piercing his side. No. That couldn’t happen, could it? Before he knew it, panic descended on him. He couldn’t be turning into a wolf, could he? He hadn’t planned for that! He didn’t want to be a shifter if it meant being one of Theo’s. Whoever bit a wolf was their alpha, their leader. They felt distinct loyalty to that shifter and tended to spend most of their lives near them.

Derek heard his mate’s heart racing and quickly made his way to him, hoping to derail the panic attack before it really took hold. “Stiles, love, look at me. You are safe and I am here, I will protect you,” he said, keeping his voice firm and strong.

Stiles was able to grasp onto the words and pull himself back through the building anxiety. “Derek. Theo… did he change me with his claws?” he gasped out.

Understanding his mate’s sudden worries, he quickly jumped in to erase them. “No, sweet boy, that can’t happen. Do you hear me?” Seeing Stiles nod and watching his eyes begin to clear, he continued. “Theo isn’t an alpha, first and foremost. Second, he didn’t bite you. An alpha has to bite with the intent to change the person. So, an attack like Theo did, even had he been an alpha, wouldn’t have done anything. Does that help?”

Stiles nodded again. He figured now would be a good time to address the rest of his fears. “Um, so you know I love our relationship, right? And I am enjoying all of our time together and getting to know you. You’re an amazing person, Derek and I care about you so much.”

The alpha’s stomach twisted. Why did this sound like a breakup speech? “I care about you too, Stiles, so very much.”

He smiled at the words. Derek always seemed to say the right thing. “Well, I had a question about how I feel about you.” He saw the scared look on Derek’s face and groaned, scrubbing at his face. “Shit, I’m not saying this right. I feel like I’m addicted to you,” he said in a rush. “I crave you like a freaking drug, time with you and touching you. I don’t understand it. I know shifters will have a mating bond and this can happen, but I’ve never heard of it happening between a shifter and human pairing. Do you have any idea what this means? Because not even Google could help me. And _that_ is a scary thing,” he finished, eyes wide. He took a deep breath and let it out in a gust, relieved to have that all off his chest.

“That been building up for a while, has it?” Derek gave him a sweet smile.

Stiles nodded, a weak smile lifting his lips in return. He moaned again, this time because Derek had leaned forward and dropped a kiss on his lips, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip possessively before pulling back.

“It shouldn’t come as a surprise, that for us it is different. Mating with an alpha brings up different circumstances. If you think about your research – which I know has been vast,” Derek teased. “You’ll realize alpha’s don’t typically mate with humans. Alpha mates tend to be other shifters, even other species are more common to mate with than humans. As an alpha, our bond is stronger, it pulls differently. I, too, feel a strong need for you, your touch, your scent, things like that. It will get even deeper after the Claiming. Does it scare you?” he was hesitant to ask, but he had to know. It could get pretty intense and he didn’t want any reason for his mate to run, even emotionally.

Stiles took his words seriously and thought for a moment. Did it scare him? A bit, yeah. He was used to caring about people; Scott, his dad, Lydia. But he wasn’t used to _needing_ them or anyone, really. With his dad having his job and his friends having their mates, he was used to depending on himself. Now he found himself depending on Derek’s place in his life. Needing him close. He knew it was partially a protective mechanism. He didn’t like depending on someone else when they could easily walk away, leaving him broken. And this was stronger than any friendship he’d ever had, so it was that much more of a risk. He looked down at his hands. “It does scare me. I feel vulnerable with this need for you. I don’t like that I could end up really hurt if this falls through.”

Derek took his mate’s hand, understanding completely. He needed to claim his mate and soon. Once his teeth sank into that beautiful, long neck, the bond would be complete and there would be no more worries. Stiles would be as sure of Derek as Derek was about Stiles. “That took a lot of courage to tell me, thank you. I get it, I do. I feel unsure sometimes too. I wish there were some magic words I could say that would ease that doubt and worry in you. All I can say is I love you and I will do everything in my power to prove that day after day. If there is something I can do, please tell me,” he offered. That would be optimal, he thought. If Stiles had a trigger, so to speak, like Derek and his protective streak, then Derek could address it.

Stiles shook his head. “I wish there was something that could take this away, but I don’t think there is. There is something you could do, though,” he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Derek was taken by his mate’s whiskey brown eyes that were suddenly looking at him with unabashed hunger. He let out a low growl. “And what would that be, my sweet mate?”

“Kiss me,” Stiles whispered.

Derek groaned. “Yes,” he said.

Helping Stiles to lay down on the bed, settled on a pillow, he leaned over him, making sure to not put pressure on Stiles’ side. Gently, he kissed him, just pecks at first. When Stiles whined in protest, he chuckled and nipped his lips with his own, loving the little noises escaping Stiles. He could drown in that sweet summer scent of his mate, fuller now that he was aroused. With each nip, Stile’s already full lips became swollen and moist and Derek pulled back to look, groaning in response. “So sexy. Those lips drive me crazy, mate.” He knew his voice was gruff, but he couldn’t help it. It was getting harder to control his near desperate need for his mate. And he wasn’t just talking about the hardness of his cock. Which was about as hard as marble. He swiped his tongue across Stiles’ soft lower lip, pleased when his mate opened to him. Delicious. Stiles tasted of the hot cocoa he and Erica had shared earlier. Warm, sweet, his. Plunging his tongue deep, he explored his mate’s mouth, urging him to do his own exploring and growling when Stiles did just that. The sound of their lips connecting filled his head to the beat of Stiles’ pounding heart against his own.

“Touch me,” Stiles pulled back enough to say before tilting his head to deepen their contact. His alpha mate didn’t hesitate, running his hands down Stiles’ hips and across his thighs.

“I want to taste you,” Derek whispered hotly against his lips.

“You are,” Stiles said, confused.

“Elsewhere,” was all he was told. “Trust me?”

“Always.”

His chest vibrating with a pleased sound, Derek quickly but carefully divested himself and his mate of their clothes. He noticed immediately when Stiles became uncomfortable, his scent filled with fear and doubt. Derek mentally cursed whatever had caused his mate to doubt his appeal. “You are beautiful, mate. Strong shoulders,” he leaned down and nibbled on the body part in question. “A beautifully formed chest,” he nipped at Stile’s nipples, suckling them until his mate writhed. He made sure to leech Stiles’ pain occasionally so it didn’t disrupt their time together. “Abs that are lean,” said abs were licked and his belly button was treated to a plunging tongue. “Hips that drive me fucking insane,” he rumbled, stopping to suck deep bruises into the pale skin at his hips. Something drove him wild about this part of his mate’s body. He loved the tiny sway these hips had when he walked. The way his pants fit against them. Switching to the other hip, he lay his arm across his mate’s stomach to hold him down as Stiles began to buck and whine at the sensation.

“Derek, please,” Stiles whimpered. He was drowning in the need burning through his body. Derek’s mouth was firm and hot and apparently determined to devour him from head to toe. His little descriptions of Stiles’ body was as heart-warming as it was cock-raising. And boy was his cock raised. He was so freaking hard, he thought he might come at any moment. “Please.”

“Soon, mate, very soon,” Derek promised. “Thighs that are strong and propel your body around the lacrosse field like a gazelle.” He massaged and kissed each one before he sat back.

“A drunk gazelle on acid,” Stiles murmured drily.

Derek’s eyes glowed red for a moment. “Please don’t insult my mate. He is beloved and precious, even if he doesn’t believe it.”

Stiles felt tears burn his eyes. “I love you,” he whispered.

A blinding smile lit Derek’s face. “I love you,” he returned, leaning down for a searing kiss, dominating his mouth for a long minute. Leaning up again, he gazed at his mate’s cock, long, lean and pale like he was. The head was a deep pink and had a small pearl of pre-come at the tip. He swiped his thumb through it and put it in his mouth, the flavor of his mate bursting across his tongue like fireworks. He savored the taste as Stiles bucked and screeched. “You have a delicious cock. Now, my beautiful mate. Hands and knees.”

“Huh? What now? Huh?” Stiles was lost as he tried to wrap his mind around what Derek wanted. He had just had his finger on his cock and he wanted what now?

Derek rubbed Stiles’ hip comfortingly. “Hands and knees, mate. It’ll be okay. Trust me.”

“O-Okay,” Stiles tried not to think and just did what Derek asked. He eased over onto his hands and knees feeling even more exposed than he had with his cock hanging out in front of Derek.

The alpha soothed his mate with long strokes of his hand up and down his back, nearly panting at the sight of his pale, firm ass raised in the air. “Stiles, dear god, you are so gorgeous. This ass,” he nearly whimpered. His hands couldn’t stop and a second later, he was reverently cupping the perfect, round globes in his hands, his mouth dipping to kiss the small dimple at the top of each cheek. “Perfection,” he whispered. “I have to taste you.” Knowing Stiles would only protest if he waited any longer, he slid his tongue down the crack of his ass. He pulled his cheeks apart, his tongue sliding unheeded inside. Hearing Stiles whine loud and long as he pushed his ass out toward Derek, he knew Stiles was fine with what he was doing. Derek’s cock was throbbing unbearably as he continued to lick at Stiles’ hole. His mate was delicious and beautiful, true perfection and he had to have more. Firming his tongue, he began thrusting at Stiles’ tight hole, pushing into it as much as he could. Knowing he was the first and only one to touch him here made his possessive streak roar with triumph.

Stiles moaned, unable to control the noises he made. He had thought of this act before, of course he had, but he hadn’t thought it would happen. And now, Derek was licking and stabbing at his ass like he was the tastiest of desserts. Feeling his tongue breech his hole, he groaned raggedly. “More,” he whimpered.

Derek growled against his ass, causing his mate to yell his name, and began plunging his tongue in and out of his mate. His taste was heady and full, and he couldn’t get enough. This taste, this scent was the center of his mate, the place his wolf wanted to claim as his own.

“Gonna come,” Stiles panted.

Reaching under him, Derek grabbed his cock and stroked him briskly, using his ample pre-come to smooth the way. Jabbing his tongue deeper and deeper, he felt his balls draw up as his own orgasm approached. Within a few seconds, Stiles ass suddenly tightened on his tongue as he came, a hoarse scream filling the air. Derek hummed into his ass with pleasure as he stroked him through it until Stiles’ upper half collapsed weakly against the bed. The alpha sat up and used the come on his hand to stroke his own cock, rubbing the head against Stiles’ pucker, feeling it catch on the loosened hole. With a growling roar, he came, spurts of come painting his mate’s ass, marking him for all shifters to know. He belonged to Derek. The thought alone ripped another, smaller, orgasm from him. Unable to help himself, he smeared his come with shaking fingers across Stiles hole, trying to push some into him. After another minute, his mate dropped the rest of the way to the bed. Derek stopped his marking and leaned over to kiss his mate before heading into the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and got it warm, returning to the bed to clean his mate. He didn’t clean him thoroughly, though he would never admit it. He wanted his mate to retain his scent for as long as possible. Returning the cloth, he headed back to the bed and manipulated Stiles’ body until he could get the comforter out from under him. He rolled it up to put it in the hamper and crawled in bed, pulling the sheet and his favorite thin blanket over himself and his mate.

Derek stared at Stiles, knowing he had a stupid, goofy grin on his face. His mate opened an eye and peered at him, immediately turning red.

“You look way too smug,” he commented.

Derek shrugged and grinned unrepentantly. “My mate is pleased. What more could I ask for?”

Stiles looked to be contemplating his answer. “True. Okay, fine. You can be smug. For now. That was… um, it was really amazing, Derek,” he finished quietly with a small smile, his face still pink.

“It really, really was,” he agreed, reaching over to smooth his hand through his mate’s dark hair. “Thank you for sharing yourself with me.”

“Thank _you_ ,” was the sleepy reply.

“Get some rest, my love,” Derek told him, smiling as his mate snuggled even further under the blankets. Then shifted again. And again. Clearly unable to get comfortable, Derek took charge. “Turn over,” he instructed. Stiles did and Derek pulled his back to his chest, spooning him and twining their legs together. Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled it to his heart.

“Mmm. Better.”

“Good,” Derek whispered. He lay there, watching over his precious mate until his breathing evened out. His mate would sleep soundly without pain and without interruption. He felt more complete than he ever had in his life. And the amazing thing was, it would only get better. When he drifted off, he still had a ghost of a smile across his face.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

The next morning, Derek could tell something was off about his mate. He hadn’t smiled yet and usually, even if he was tired, he would give him a tired grin or make some silly joke guaranteed to make his grumpy-wolf smile. He thought they had figured out their issues the night before. He couldn’t help the knot that formed in his stomach at the thought of another obstacle. But he would do what he needed to do to ease all of Stiles’ worries before they became one.

After breakfast, he pulled his mate into his office, settling them on the cushioned window seat. “Talk to me, mate. Something is wrong and I can’t fix it if I don’t know what it is.”

Stiles sighed. He knew this conversation needed to happen, but he didn’t know how Derek would handle it. Hell, he still didn’t know how to handle it. “There has been something I wanted to talk to you about, but I don’t know how you will feel about it, so I’ve been avoiding it. After last night’s conversation, I am thinking it needs to be addressed,” he said quietly, squeezing Derek’s hand in his.

“Stiles, love, there is nothing you can say to me that would change how I feel or how much I want to be with you, okay?” Derek’s green eyes were piercing into him, filled with love and assurance.

“Thanks,” he whispered. “Um. So, there are certain decisions to be made when it comes to mating with a shifter. And I, um,” he sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand. “I, um. Damn it! I’m just not sure I am ready to make that decision.”

Though he was completely lost, Derek could see how much this was hurting his mate and tried his hardest to figure out what he was referring to. Decisions that had to be made before mating… conversation last night… Theo possibly changing him with his claws. Ohhhh. “Sweet boy, if you aren’t ready to make the decision on the Bite, that is perfectly fine!”

Stiles slumped in utter relief. “Really? Because I thought it was something that happened right after the Claiming. Especially because you are an alpha.”

Derek gathered him close, kissing the top of his head. “It all depends on the couple. While we tend to keep to traditions on most things pertaining to the Claiming, personal choice is still recognized and respected. The Bite is a big deal. Erica and Boyd chose to do it the night of the Claiming but that was due to her health condition. My aunt and Peter waited until they were ready for kids and she took the Bite before they started trying to conceive. It is all up to the couple. If you want to wait and think more or if you don’t want to at all, that is perfectly fine. I never want you to think you have to do something you don’t want to,” he said sincerely. He would never force the decision on his mate. There was a time in shifter history that, yes, a mate was expected to accept the Bite. It was the only way to survive at that time. But now, it was as much a personal decision as the Claiming itself.

Stiles closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. “So, you being the alpha doesn’t have any bearing on the issue? You aren’t expected to have a shifter mate?”

Shaking his head, Derek rocked his mate. “If we were a traditional, old fashioned pack, yes, it would be expected. Our pack? No way. We make our own choices.”

“Well, thank god for that. I choose you,” Stiles said, leaning back so he could fit his lips to Derek’s.

They kissed for several long minutes, long drugging kisses, short passionate kisses. Finally leaning away, Derek nuzzled their noses together. “I choose you, mate. Today, tomorrow, and every day of forever.”

“Aww, sappy-wolf, I love you too,” Stiles said with a grin before leaning in for more kisses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It. Is. Time. 
> 
> The Claiming is coming up next!
> 
> If you could see anything during the very public Claiming, what would it be? I'd love to hear your ideas. The chapter is already complete, but if something catches my eye, I'm willing to change things up.
> 
> Have a great weekend everyone!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the Claiming. Will it go as planned or will Theo interrupt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I might need to warn for a shifted werewolf tongue? Maybe? Just in case...

 

Today was the day. Derek couldn’t believe it was actually here. Today he would claim his mate, today they would become one. Nothing could bring him down. There was still no sign of Theo or his cohort Matt. He had kept up the perimeter runs. There was no way he was going to risk the little asshole get through right when he was going to make Stiles his. Today would go perfectly or heads would roll.

The plan was simple. It was Friday and Stiles had a game tonight. Once he returned from the locker room after the game, he would approach him and begin the ritual. The great thing was, Stiles had no idea. He thought Derek was going to have to miss the game. He’d told his mate he was going to see Deucalion about a problem the other alpha was having. None of that was true, so it would be a surprise which Derek had discovered was what Stiles preferred.

During a chat with Erica, she’d let it slip that they’d discussed Claimings and Stiles had said he would rather not know it was coming so he didn’t end up working himself into a panic about it. Derek had no problem with that and had planned accordingly. He had warned the Sheriff, who planned to attend the game. He said he would stay for the claim question and bite and then quietly leave. He didn’t want his son – or himself – to feel awkward. His father would then meet them at the pack house for the reception. That was something he and Stiles had discussed and his mate had told him that all of his friends were in the pack except for Danny and he would just invite him along when the time came. So they agreed to have it at the pack house and it would just be a casual, barbeque type event. Nothing special needed.

Derek had asked him if he wanted a ring and Stiles left that decision to him. So he had done the smart thing and went to Erica to see if she knew whether he’d mentioned anything during their chats. Stiles apparently really was okay either way. Derek had an idea to run by his mate about how they could handle it, but he would wait until after they were mated.

This afternoon would be perfect. And his pack agreeing to sleep in the outbuildings or camp in the surrounding forest meant that their Claiming night would be perfect as well.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles was having a good day. He was healed, Creeper McDouchewolf was gone, and life was looking up. The only down side to the day was Derek missing his game. It would have been their first game as a couple, Stiles first chance to have a mate in the audience like so many of his friends. That was okay, though. Derek was an important guy and he was always willing to help out other shifters in need. He smiled to himself. Yes, indeed. He was proud of his mate.

Of course that was when his phone rang. Unknown number.

“Hello?”

“If you know what is good for you and for Hale, you won’t mate him. You belong to me, Stiles. I marked you first and I will own you in the end,” the voice growled out at him.

“Fuck off, Theo, you’re pathetic,” Stiles said and ended the call, his heart pounding. The shifter had threatened his mate, an alpha. The guy obviously had a death wish. A text vibrated his phone.

_I will end you both. Don’t test me on this._

Now he had to question whether he should tell Derek or not. He would eventually, but he was going to be gone most of the day. If he told him now, or told a pack member, Derek would just hurry home. Stiles knew there was nothing that could be done. Derek hadn’t canceled the perimeter runs, so they were still protected. The call hadn’t been traced and came from an unknown number. Probably a burner phone. Yep, there was nothing to be done. Not yet.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Derek watched from between the bleachers as his clever mate scored another point. His boy was on a role. He hoped his pre-game phone call had something to do with it. Knowing he had been disappointed, thinking Derek wouldn’t be there, he’d wanted to call and wish him luck. He might have whispered some naughty suggestions for after the game. Stiles’ small whimper had made it worthwhile. He couldn’t wait to see his face when he came out after the game. He knew his mate would also appreciate the fact that after the game, the stands would be mostly empty. The pack would be there, again, unbeknownst to Stiles. And any other stragglers.

Alpha’s tended to go two ways when it came to Claiming their mates. They either wanted an extra big crowd, make a bigger statement. Or they wanted a smaller crowd because they tended to be more possessive and less willing to have a crowd of people see the naked body of their mate. He moaned, thinking about that nude body. He couldn’t wait to see Stiles on his hands and knees in the fragrant grass – Derek had already scouted out the perfect area that would be soft and easy on his mate’s body. His moans would echo across the field, the scent of his desire filling the air until that was all Derek would be able to smell. The thought of thrusting into that tight body was almost too much and he had to reach down and push against his cock to settle his own body. Pay attention to the game, Hale.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

After a quick shower, Stiles stuffed his uniform into his bag and hefted it onto his shoulder. Looking around, he realized the locker room was empty. How did he miss the entire team leaving? Shrugging, he headed toward the door. It had been a good game, he’d scored three points and Coach was impressed. He’d been playing better and better with every game. It was a good feeling.

Leaving the locker room, he headed out toward the field to see who was still there, hoping to find someone to hang out with. Not paying attention, he nearly ran into someone.

“Sorry about that,” he said and moved.

“Aren’t you going to say hi?”

“Derek!” Stiles looked up and saw his gorgeous mate. “What are you doing here? I mean I’m totally excited you are, I just thought you weren’t going to be home until tonight.” Realizing he was babbling, he turned red and looked down.

Derek lifted his mate’s chin and smiled. “I’m happy to see you too, mate. Kiss me,” he said, taking Stiles’ bag and dropping it near the stands.

Stiles grinned. “Certainly.” Leaning in, he met Derek’s lips with his own and was instantly lost in the kiss. It always amazed him how he lost touch with everything around him when Derek’s lips were on his. His alpha was a fantastic kisser, he mused as he thrust his tongue back against Derek’s. They were dueling, as they loved to do, each trying to gain control over the kiss. Stiles just liked to give in. He stumbled toward him when Derek took a step backward, not paying attention to the fact they were moving.

Suddenly Derek ripped his mouth away and spun Stiles around. He realized they had made their way into the field and were now standing, facing the stands which still had quite a large number of people in them. They were only about thirty feet away and he could see the excited, burning eyes of the pack amongst the other people. Before he could question his mate, he heard a loud growl and fangs were gripping the back of his neck, holding him still and demanding his attention. He sagged against the alpha, his heart racing. This was it. It was time.

Derek held his mate still for a moment, feeling the submission in his body. Pulling back, he roared loud enough that he was sure the entire town heard him. “Do you accept my claim?!” Then, even though he was sure of his mate and his answer, he held his breath, waiting for those sweet words.

Stiles whimpered as desire ripped through him. He took a deep breath and shouted for all to hear. “Yes, I accept your claim!!” He then tilted his head, ready to accept his mate.

Derek exhaled in relief. Then, with a mighty roar, he opened his jaws wide and struck, his fangs sinking deep into his mate’s neck, claiming him, mating him, announcing to the world that Stiles was _his_.

Crying out at the agonizing ecstasy of Derek’s bite, Stiles felt a shift deep inside him. He was Derek’s. Derek was his. They were no long _Derek and Stiles_. They were _DerekStiles_ , nothing between them, merged into one being. It was beautiful.

And it felt so fucking good, his body began throbbing.

Unable to help the call of his wolf, Derek suckled a little while at Stiles’ neck. Tasting the delicious copper flavor of his mate’s blood, he knew what destiny was. What fate was. It was this right here. Stiles and him being one. Breaking away from his mate’s neck, he licked at the wounds to seal them, causing them to permanently scar. It would never fade. “I’m going to take you now, mate,” he whispered in Stiles’ ear. “Remember the wolf comes out. I will be as careful as I can, okay?”

“Claim me, alpha,” was all Stiles said as he began stripping out of his clothes. He didn’t want to, but found himself looking up. He knew his face was on fire as he saw Erica wave at him, Boyd smiling supportively. Scott was there, eyes wide with something like shock before he quickly turned away, Allison smiling as he cuddled into her. There were strangers looking at his now bare body and though he burned with embarrassment, his cock was standing up, hard and aching. He couldn’t wait for Derek to take him. Taking the first step, he got down on his hands and knees. He heard growling behind him and knew the alpha werewolf of Beacon Hills was about to descend on him.

Derek stood behind him, nude, and so very proud of his mate. He reached inside himself and slid open the door to let his wolf come forward. The world took on a hue of red as his eyes shifted. _Mate. Claim now._ Falling to his knees behind him, Derek roared before grabbing Stiles’ ass cheeks and spreading them wide, rumbling as the earthy scent of his mate invaded his senses. He dove in and licked and lapped at his hole, his shifter saliva helping loosen his mate and numbing his nerve endings.

Stiles gasped and moaned loudly, the crowd cheering them on, as Derek thrust his tongue in and out of his stretching hole. It felt different than the last time Derek had done this. With a delicious shiver, he realized it was because his tongue had shifted. The alpha was still in his human form, but his tongue – and claws, judging by the grip on his ass – was all wolf. It was so very wrong, but oh so right. His shifted tongue was long, so very long and stronger than a human tongue. It seemed to reach so damn deep inside him. He began rocking back against it, hearing Derek growl in approval. His mate shifted his position and suddenly that brilliant tongue was lapping over his prostate. Shrieking his pleasure, he again heard the crowd cheer. Unable to help himself, he peeked at the people yelling and whistling their approval. Several couples were making out and if he wasn’t mistaken, there was a couple going at it under the stands. It was considered poor manners, the moment was supposed to be about the Claiming couple, but Stiles just grinned to himself and lost himself to the wonders of a shifted alpha tongue.

After another solid minute of being licked open, Derek pulled back and roared again. Stiles knew he was under the power of his wolf and found it sexy and exciting. His mate leaned down and, voice like gravel, said “Mate tasty.”

Stiles was caught between thinking wolfy-Derek was adorable and being intensely turned on by his words. “Claim me, alpha.”

Those words appealed to the wolf and sat up, lining his longer, thicker cock up at Stiles’ hole. “MINE!!”

With that claiming roar, he thrust into Stiles’ untried body. Immediately he howled in victory; at taking his mate and at the extreme pleasure he found inside the tight confines of his ass.

Stiles body was lit up like a fourth of July display. The pain and pleasure of Derek’s cock inside him was so intense, he screamed as he came immediately. The orgasm caused his hole to ripple and tighten further on Derek’s cock, causing the alpha to growl and roar. Stiles heard him distinctly say, “Again, mate,” and knew his alpha was going to make him come again.

With that, Derek began thrusting into him, his hips almost a blur. Stiles moved against him as best he could, but mostly he just held himself up. Over and over, Derek pounded into him, wild sounds ripping from the wolf’s chest.

Derek was still very much present, though his wolf was in control. He knew Stiles had come and made sure to angle his hips to hit his mate’s prostate so he could come again. He knew this had been a rough mating and Stiles hadn’t made a peep of pain or protest. His mate was a warrior as much as any wolf was and he couldn’t be prouder. He was also aware of their surroundings, making sure they would not be snuck up on, though he knew his pack was watching the area as well. He could sense their audience and the excitement they were experiencing from this mating. It gave him a moment of smug pride, but that was it. His main focus was his mate.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Some distance away from the safety of the branches of a tree, Theo sat, watching the near violent mating. Seeing the pale beauty of Stiles’ body illuminated by the lights on the field made his claws come out and his cock harden. This had started out as nothing more than an attempt to take from the alpha, to steal what was his, punish him for turning him away from joining his pack. But after pursuing the human, he’d begun to truly want him for his own. This was hell, more pain than he’d ever experienced physically. Seeing the alpha thrust into the perfect ass of the man he’d come to see as his own burned. Seeing Stiles throw his head back and cry in ecstasy made him growl, the sound echoing around him.

He knew he needed to run. He would be discovered if he kept this up. He’d only come back because he’d heard whisperings of the alpha intending to claim Stiles and wanted to make sure it didn’t happen. Seeing Stiles strip in front of the crowd had frozen him in place and he’d been unable to do anything. It was too late now, the Claiming was nearly over. Unable to handle the strange burning in his chest, he melted into the semi-darkness, making his way to the car hidden in the forest. Time to move on to Plan B.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

“Mine,” Derek rumbled in Stiles’ ear as he continued to pound into him.

“Yours,” came the weak, breathy reply.

Derek knew his mate couldn’t take much more. The wolf insisted they make their mark on Mate. Drawing his claws ever so lightly down his mate’s back, he growled in happiness at the red marks that raised in their path.

The ecstasy he and his wolf were feeling, the snug fit of his mate, was overwhelming. Feeling the end coming near, he reached down, and began stroking Stiles’ cock, being careful with his claws. “Come,” he demanded in Stiles’ ear.

“Yes, alpha,” Stiles panted.

Derek increased his thrusts, aiming for his prostate, knowing he got there when Stiles’ grunts became loud cries. Squeezing his mate’s cock as he stroked him, Derek knew he had him when Stiles ass suddenly clamped down on him and he screamed. That delicious, rippling pressure massaged his cock and immediately sent Derek over the edge, man and wolf together, howling their completion and victory in claiming their mate. It was done.

Among cheers from the stands, Stiles collapsed to the ground, body sticky with come and sweat, breathing hard and so damn happy, tears trickled down his face.

The alpha took back control from his wolf and gently pulled out of his mate before lying next to him. He wanted his mate to have privacy so he set his back to the audience and pulled his mate to him, letting him bury himself into his chest. He stroked one hand down Stiles’ back to massage his still open and puffy hole. His wolf growled with possessive delight at the feel of his come leaking from his mate. Rubbing the rim, he encouraged it to return to its normal size. Looking at his precious mate’s face, he saw tears and he was stricken. “Mate?”

Stiles knew immediately what the concern was. “Happy tears, mate. So very happy,” he smiled tremulously. “It’s just from being overwhelmed, nothing more, I promise.”

“Good. I would hate to think I hurt you,” Derek murmured. Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw Boyd motion to him. He saw the pack had surrounded them loosely, their backs facing the couple, giving them privacy from the crowd leaving the stands. His pack blew him away. He turned his attention back to Stiles and wiped the tears from his face.

“You didn’t hurt me. It was rough and beautiful and absolutely perfect,” Stiles said, his whiskey eyes filled with love.

Derek melted. “You are perfect, my amazing mate.”

“I guess we’ll just have to be perfect together,” Stiles said with a dramatic sigh.

“I guess so,” Derek agreed with a smile and kissed his mate. Everything was perfect.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kaysco for the awesome Creeper McDouchewolf Theo insult. I loved it so much I just had to sneak it in there somewhere!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter. This was the entire purpose behind the story, wanting a public scene with Sterek. I hope it lived up to everyone’s expectations. I wrote and rewrote in the hopes it would be all I hoped. Now I’ve read it too many times to enjoy it! :) Your comments are hugely appreciated!! Each one is like a gift. I save up the email notifications and open them all at once like Christmas. Sterek fans are the best!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Claiming, a new revelation is made.
> 
> Later, Peter's entire life changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and written at midnight. Excuse any errors.

Derek and Stiles took a long hot shower in the locker room before heading back to the pack house. The alpha took pride in soaping his mate and cleansing his beautiful body. His rear end only got a cursory washing at Derek’s insistence. He told his mate that his wolf needed him to wear his scent heavily for the first twenty four hours of their mating. Stiles felt clean for the most part so he didn’t put up a fuss. He returned the favor and cleaned up his alpha, maybe taking a little longer than he needed to with his cock. Shrugging, he told his mate that he cared about his hygiene. Derek gave a dubious “uh huh” and laughed as his mate turned a beautiful pink.

They left the high school hand in hand and Derek saw Stiles gazing between them, eyes wide in awe. At first he thought he was just observing the two of them, but then he realized his mate’s eyes were centered on the space _between_ them.

“What are you looking at, mate?”

“It’s just… nobody ever told me how beautiful it would be, it’s just… amazing,” Stiles said, wonder in his voice.

“How beautiful what would be?” Derek didn’t understand.

“Our bond, the way it glows almost golden and then red. The waves as your feelings travel my way and then how mine travel yours. It almost appears to be fluttering in the wind…”

Derek stopped and tugged on Stiles’ hand. “What are you talking about? Did you hurt your head? Was I too hard on you?”

“What do you mean? Don’t you see it? It’s so magical, nobody ever told me what the mate bond looked like, or hell, that you even could see it. I just can’t stop staring at it,” Stiles said, looking between the air and Derek’s confused eyes.

“Stiles, there is… no visible mate bond,” Derek said slowly, his worry for his mate growing.

Stiles tilted his head and frowned. “I’m not crazy and I’m _not_ making it up. It’s right here,” he said, running his finger along the twisting strands of the golden red strands of the bond that appeared at his chest, near his sternum and led to the same place on Derek’s. As he ran his fingers along the bond, he saw Derek shiver. “You felt that, right?”

Derek’s eyes grew wide, quickly tinting red. “What the hell was that? I felt… I don’t know what the hell that was.”

“You really can’t see this?” Stiles didn’t understand what was going on. There was no way he could miss it. He’d first noticed it when they’d stood up in the field, still surrounded by the pack and applauding spectators. He’d been a bit distracted in the shower, but he’d seen glimpses of it in the rainbow of the shower mist. But here in the dark, it was beautiful, glowing, like a living thing. “I’m not making it up, Derek.”

The alpha studied him for a moment. His mate was seeing something and Derek had felt whatever it was that Stiles had touched. It was intimate and deep, the feeling. Like Stiles had touched something deep inside him. “I believe you,” he said decisively.

Stiles eyes softened in relief. “Really?” He looked down and saw the golden strands warm, glinting softly in the darkness while the red braided threads seemed to firm up as Derek made his decision. Stiles knew he could spend hour exploring the ways this bond moved and changed colors and tones. It was beautiful.

“Yes, I believe you. However, I would like us to talk to Deaton about it when we get to the house. Just to see why you are seeing this,” he said. He saw Stiles’ eyes lose a little of their glow. He cupped his cheek with his large hand. “I just want to make sure it’s nothing that can harm you. For you to suddenly see something magical that I, as a supernatural being, cannot see, is a little alarming. I just want to keep you safe, my sweet mate.” The glow returned to his mate’s whiskey eyes and he knew he’d said the right thing. He was doing his best to contain his alarm at this sudden development and tugged Stiles’ hand to get them moving again.

Stiles wasn’t stupid, he might not know how the hell he was seeing their bond, but whatever let him see also let him interpret what he saw. He could see the red pulsing, like a speeding heart rate. He knew Derek was freaked out, but he was also calm knowing it was out of concern, not thinking Stiles was out of his mind.

Derek was patient as they made their way to the house through the woods as Stiles would slow down and then speed up, drop his hand and walk away before giggling and walking back.

“It moves with us, like a spring. Did you ever play with a Slinky when you were little?” Stiles asked, but didn’t bother waiting for an answer. “I did. It’s kind of like that. But when we are farther away from each other, it just keeps stretching. It doesn’t feel like it would ever run out of space.” He let his fingers dance along the beautiful tendrils and watched as Derek shuddered and then felt himself tremble at the strange but wonderful feelings it evoked.

They finally reached the house and had to stand there as Boyd announced them as a newly claimed and mated pair. The applause and howls made them both blush, Stiles got sidetracked as the bond dimmed lightly, like it was shy.

Derek noticed his distraction and pulled him toward Deaton, hoping beyond hope that the Emissary had an answer for him. He knew something was up when Deaton looked his mate up and down, a rather surprised look on his face. His lips firmed and he nodded at Derek and the three went into the house.

Stiles frowned, the bond wasn’t as easy to see in the light, but he thought with enough practice, he could adjust his eyes to see it in any light.

“Tell me what is going on,” Deaton said as soon as they were seated.

Stiles and Derek were on the love seat and Stiles squinted and smiled at the bond as it settled between them comfortably. “I see our bond and Derek can’t see it. Why didn’t anyone tell me about seeing it? I don’t understand why it wasn’t taught to us. It’s so beautiful. But Derek seems to think something is wrong,” he said.

“What does it look like to you, Stiles,” the Emissary asked, as always avoiding the parts he didn’t want to address.

Stiles sighed. “It’s like a spirally, braided, springy type of thing. It’s golden and red and it kind of pulses between us.” He touched where it left his sternum, shivering at the sensation. “It starts here and ends within Derek.” He traced the length of it, his long fingers dancing along it until he touched Derek’s chest. His mate gasped and trembled. “Derek can feel when I touch it as I can, but he can’t see it. Is there something wrong with him?” Maybe Derek didn’t feel as strongly for Stiles as he did? The golden strands dulled profusely.

Deaton held his hand up. “Don’t think Derek doesn’t love you as much, Stiles. It has nothing to do with that.”

Stiles figured sometimes it was helpful to have an Emissary who knew a little too much.

“You are the one who has changed Stiles. I wish I had met your mother, it has to be from her side of your family. Mixed just right and we have you,” he said mysteriously.

“Deaton, come on, speak normally please,” Derek said, irritated.

“My apologies, Alpha. From what I can discern, something in Stiles heritage has answered to the fact that he mated with a born Alpha. It had to be that specific formula,” Deaton explained, then hurried along when he saw Derek’s expression tighten more. “Stiles is a Spark. He has been awakened through the Claiming bite. That is why he can see the bond. As a Spark, it would be expected that he could see it. I cannot see it, but if I had a born, Alpha mate, I would see my own bond. That is the short and sweet of it.”

Stiles’ eyes were wide, the golden strands of the bond were pulsing in shock. “I’m a what now?”

Derek, too, was experiencing some shock, but realized it made sense. “So Stiles could train to become an Emissary?”

Deaton nodded, rubbing his chin as his gaze rested on the wide-eyed Stiles again. “Among others. I would need to do a couple of tests, a spell to uncover his new talents, but I would wager he could become an Emissary, Druid, even a Healer if he desired. The Spark is very strong from what I can see. Quite amazing, really.”

“I’m special?” Stiles was still trying to wrap his mind around this new information.

Derek lifted the hand he was holding and kissed it gently. “You have always been special. Now it is something that people can see and acknowledge. Everyone will see how special you are.”

Stiles blushed at his words and saw the bond glitter and almost preen at the compliment his mate gave him.

“What now?” Derek asked Deaton.

The Emissary smiled gently. “Now you celebrate your Claiming. Stiles, if you would jot down what changes you are experiencing, feelings, things you see that are different from the norm. You may notice things happening simply when you think it or if you’re feeling a super strong emotion, something happens in your immediate surroundings, like a reaction. If anything worrying happens, call me. Then in a few days or weeks, whenever you are ready, we’ll get together and do a couple of simple rituals that will tell us a bit more about your abilities. From there, it is up to you, where you want to take it. If you want to take it anywhere at all. It is up to you.”

“Is there something I could do that is useful for the pack?”

“Absolutely,” Deaton confirmed. “There is quite a few things you could do. We will go over all of that when you are ready. For now, celebrate that beautiful bond you have, live it and experience what it has for you. It is a unique experience for a Spark so enjoy it.”

Stiles took in his words and nodded. “Okay. I can do this. I can be all Sparky-like. Right, Derek?”

His mate chuckled, the red strands glowing with mirth. “Yes, my little Sparky mate. You can do this.”

“Okay,” Stiles stood and tapped a long finger against his lips. He didn’t miss the way Derek watched his lips hungrily. “My Sparky senses are telling me… It’s time to eat!”

Derek nodded sagely. “Yes, the force is strong with this one.”

Stiles threw his head back and laughed, the bond sparkling merrily between them. “Ah, Alpha Vader, you are wise as you are dark and sexy.”

Derek flashed his red eyes at his mate. “Let’s go eat some food before I decide to eat you instead.”

His young mate suddenly seemed torn between the demands of his stomach and the rest of his body.

“Food first,” Derek decided for him, noting Deaton had quietly made his exit.

Stiles whined, drawing a finger down his chest to where his pants hung loose around his lean hips. “Are you sure?”

“Well, the responsible side of me is sure. We should hang out with the pack and your dad and friends.”

Stiles sighed dramatically. “Fine. Let’s do this thing. Um, Derek?”

Derek heard the change in his mate’s tone. “What is it, love?”

“Can we keep the whole magic Spark thing to ourselves for tonight? I don’t want anything to be about me when this night is about us,” Stiles said and Derek could see the uncertainty in his gaze.

“Absolutely. Deaton won’t say a word and neither will I,” Derek said and sealed it by dropping a kiss on his mate’s deliciously pink lips that were still slightly swollen from their mating.

“Yummy,” Stiles hummed. “Okay, food and friends. Then delicious sexy wolf loving.”

“Agreed,” Derek said and pulled his mate back out into the backyard.

The rest of the night was much less eventful. There was a lot of food that Stiles was delighted to dive into. Derek seemed to delight in getting his mate food and feeding it to him by hand. He told him it was a wolf instinct, to see his mate sated and happy.

One happy event was Danny showing up and within minutes captured the eye of one of the twin wolves, Ethan. The two were inseparable from that moment on and there was already talk of another Claiming.

There was much to celebrate and nobody knew how to party like a pack of werewolves. There was dancing and howling mixed with shifting and running the forest together, for those who could.

Derek ran out of patience for his mate’s body, so around midnight, the pack subtly began drifting off, guests went home, and Derek slowly drew his mate to their bedroom.

Once the door was closed, Derek was pushing him up against the wall, his mouth urgent and insistent. Leaving those luscious lips, Derek sucked and nibbled across the Claiming bite, both of them moaning.

Slowly undressing him, Derek took a moment to slide his mouth and tongue across every inch of his body.

“Derek, not slow, please not slow. I need you now,” Stiles panted as his mate knelt, licking and sucking at his hip bones.

“Do you know what is going to happen tonight? Do you know what an Alpha werewolf does to solidify the mate bond?”

Stiles, in fact, did know and he moaned loudly at the thought, his body clenching in need. “You’re going to knot me.”

Derek hummed in agreement as he reached Stiles straining, leaking cock. He took a moment to bury his nose in the thatch of hair at Stiles groin where his scent was strong and musky and perfect. He rumbled happily. “Yes, mate, I am going to knot you and you need to be as relaxed and prepared as possible. I don’t want to hurt you.”

With that, Derek licked a wet, slow line from the base of his cock to the tip where he lapped at the fluid there. Without pausing, he swallowed Stiles’ cock all the way to the bottom.

Stiles cried out. “Derek,” he moaned, looking down at his mate, his mouth puffed out around Stiles’ cock. For a crazy second, Stiles looked between them and saw their bond vibrating and glowing strongly, the strands dancing with their need and desire for each other. Then Derek twisted his tongue around the tip of his cock and his mind was once again lost to the sensations flooding through him.

“Come for me, mate,” Derek rumbled at him, voice raw and filled with Alpha command.

Stiles was nothing if not obedient and cried out, bursts of color literally surrounding him as he came, his eyes wide at the sight while his body pumped out into his mate’s hungry mouth.

He went limp from the power of his orgasm, and collapsed on the bed which he was suddenly leaning against thanks to his quick mate. Lost in the haze of his pleasure, he remained pliable as Derek moved him around, getting him into position on his back while he began opening him up using a combination of his own copious pre-come and the lube that suddenly appeared in his hand. Stiles couldn’t focus on how long it took, but soon Derek was easily thrusting three fingers into him before squeezing his pink in as well. Stiles panted and whimpered at the sensation of being so stretched.

“Derek. I’m ready. Take me now, please. Alpha, please, I’m ready,” he thrashed his head on the pillow, desperate for his mate to fill him.

Derek moved him again, putting him on his hands and knees. “It’s easier in this position, I’ll move us after we’re locked together,” he whispered. With that, he slid easily into his young mate, throwing his head back at the perfect, wet heat, growling his pleasure.

“Move, Derek,” Stiles pleaded, rolling his hips back against his wolf, taking him deeper.

Continuing to growl, Derek began plunging into his mate, hands grasping at his hips, claws struggling to come out. “It’s not gonna take long, mate,” he panted.

Stiles could feel it already, a swelling at the base of Derek’s cock, at first just spreading him wider. Then as it grew, it began catching at the rim of his ass, each pull like a jolt of pure ecstasy. “Yes! Fuck, Derek, more!”

Derek thrust several more times and with a final roar, locked his knot into his mate’s heat. This was it. This was the final step in their mating. Now Stiles was his, marked forever by the come his knot would produce, changing his scent for the rest of his life. His scent would now reflect Derek, one more thing along with the bite to proclaim who his mate was. And he couldn’t be happier. Or more filled with pleasure as gush after gush of come filled his mate.

Stiles had cried out when the knot had locked in, but no pain was detectable in his scent or voice. Once the flow of his come slowed, Derek kept his hand in place to leech any pain, just in case, as he maneuvered them onto their sides. Soon they were snuggled together under the light sheet Derek threw over them.

“I love you, mate-wolf,” Stiles sighed, stroking the bond. It was laying between them, colors happy, warm, sated, just like they were.

“I love you, too, Sparky-mate.”

A light giggle made him grin and he knew nothing would ever be as perfect as this moment.

 

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

**Sunday**

“Hey son, I invited Parrish to our family dinner, I hope you don’t mind,” the sheriff told Stiles as they chopped ingredients for a salad. They’d agreed that every other Sunday would be a family dinner since the John wouldn’t be seeing his son as much as he wanted.

“Not at all. I like Jordan, he’s cool. He needs to get out more. I swear you keep him under lock and key at the station since he started last month. I hope he’ll get along with Peter,” Stiles mentioned. “Is he still thinking of joining the pack?

“He gets along with everyone, I wouldn’t worry about it. And yes, he actually wanted to talk to Derek about it tonight. When are they getting here?”

Stiles checked his phone and grinned. “My mate and Peter will be here any minute,” he said, unable to hide the smug pride he felt saying the words _my mate_. His father rolled his eyes, but he knew the older man was happy for him. More than once at the reception he’d seen his father wiping his eyes and grinning like a damn fool.

Stiles heard car doors open and close and ran to the door, flinging it wide, a grin on his face for his mate. “Hi,” he breathed, meeting Derek’s sparkling green eyes. The mate bond glowed and pulsed happily at their reunion. Stiles had become obsessed with noticing every little thing and just as he’d hoped, he was able to adjust his way of seeing so it didn’t matter if it was day or night, he was able to observe it easily.

“Hi yourself,” Derek said and dragged Stiles into his arms, scenting his neck. “I missed you.”

“I saw you two hours ago,” Stiles informed him, nuzzling into his mate. He was aware his mate knew he missed him too. Ever since the Claiming, it was like a physical need to be near him.

“Two hours too long,” Derek insisted, giving him a sweet kiss.

“Ah, the newly mated,” Peter said dryly. “Can I at least get past you two?”

Derek scooted them inside the door far enough for Peter to squeeze by and continued giving his mate little kisses. He peppered them all over his face until his mate laughed which had been his goal. His mate should always look this happy, eyes glowing, face flushed, delicious mouth stretched in a wide smile. “You make me so happy,” he whispered.

“Ah, sappy-wolf, you make me happy too,” Stiles teased, again knowing Derek knew he was just as sappy over him. “If we were alone, I would show you how happy.”

Derek nearly swallowed his tongue as those glowing whiskey eyes suddenly turned sultry. Most people who knew Stiles would find it hard to believe, but his mate could pull off ‘bedroom’ eyes like nobody’s business. It was crazy and maddening. His cock responded and he regretted that he couldn’t just claim his mate again right here and now. His sweet mate might have a problem with that. The bedroom eyes would quickly change to pissed off eyes… something to be avoided at all costs. Especially knowing he was a Spark. Until they knew the extent of his power, it wouldn’t pay to piss him off.

Twenty minutes later, John, Peter, Stiles and Derek were hanging out in the back yard, waiting for the steaks to get done. Peter was giving John his opinion on cuts of meat when the most delicious cinnamon scent invaded his senses. His head jerked up as every instinct in his body flared in response to the approaching shifter. The gate to the backyard opened and heaven stepped through. The male was around six feet tall and was beautifully formed. His shoulders were wide and stretched the fit of his t-shirt to its limit. His waist nipped in, leading down to strong thighs and long legs. Peter’s mouth went dry as his wolf demanded they _take_ and _claim now_. How was this happening? He knew this feeling, he’d experienced it before with Anna. His mate. _She_ was his mate, how was this possible? Shifters didn’t have more than one mate.

The shifter, he deduced this was the tardy Jordan Parrish that Stiles had mentioned, was something he hadn’t seen before. He came in through the gate and closed it behind him. Immediately, his eyes zoomed across the yard to meet Peter’s, a shocked gasp escaping him as soft leaf green eyes met bewildered ice blue. He felt it too, Peter realized. Was it happening? Was he getting another chance and getting it with this perfect shifter?

“Peter?” he heard Derek faintly behind him, but he didn’t acknowledge him as he moved closer. He had to touch him, had to see if this was really his second chance.

He met Jordan halfway, unable to drag his eyes from those soft green eyes that pulled him in like none other ever had.

“Who are you?” Jordan asked, his voice shaky.

“I am yours,” Peter said simply, stunned that the words poured from his mouth so easily. “Um, Peter.” Meanwhile, he was absolutely terrified that this exquisite creature was going to be ripped from him. He reached out and Jordan immediately placed his hand in his, both of them exhaling heavily at the contact. Peter knew this hand, this body, those eyes. They were part of him already.

“Mine?” Jordan attempted. He knew he wasn’t making the best first impression, but it wasn’t every day that one met their mate. This older male – a werewolf, he detected – had experienced much if the old pain in his piercing blue eyes was any hint. But there was also this hope, this beautiful, hesitant, fearful hope that shone from him. Jordan had to make that fear go away. “Mine,” he said, his voice strong and sure. He smiled at the wolf, love blossoming easily in his heart.

“Mine,” Peter repeated, a slow smile spreading across his face. His free hand reached up of its own accord and stroked his mate’s face, thumb stroking down his cheek. “You are a miracle,” he whispered. “My miracle.” He leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Jordan blushed, trying to control his body’s reaction to the touch and saw the answering sparkle enter Peter’s gaze. This was the most intense moment of his life and he couldn’t believe it was happening in his boss’s back yard. Speaking of, he regretfully broke eye contact to peak behind his mate. Stiles was there, yanking on the Hale Alpha’s arm, bouncing up and down, excitement written across his features. The alpha, surprisingly, had tears shining in his eyes. It wasn’t from being upset, quite the opposite, the shifter’s scent was full of shock and joy. He knew there was a story there and looked back at his new mate questioningly.

Peter cleared his throat, hoping his mate wouldn’t be hurt that he’d been mated before. “I, uh, had a mate. She died almost ten years ago. I didn’t,” he shook his head, trying to keep a hold on his composure. “I never thought this could or would happen. I didn’t even comprehend the thought. I don’t know how…”

Jordan’s eyes were wide. Already had a mate? He’d heard of it happening in his family, though. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t be,” Peter insisted, cupping his cheek again. “Like I said, you’re a miracle.”

“How is this possible?” Derek wondered aloud.

Jordan turned his attention to the alpha, inclining his head in deference to his position. “It actually happens in my culture.” He saw the confused expressions staring at him. “I’m a phoenix. Our culture tends to have second chances.”

Peter stared at him in awe. A phoenix. He was a wolf, but right now, he was rising from the ashes, a new life greeting him. “Be mine.” He knew this wasn’t the accepted way to ask a mate to accept his courtship, but he was out of words.

Jordan must have understood because he grinned widely. “Yes, I will be yours.”

Pulling him close, Peter pressed his lips against his mate’s in a soft, lingering kiss. Jordan melted against him immediately, a soft sigh escaping him. Pulling back after a long moment, Peter wanted to howl his delight, but seeing those sweet green eyes gazing at him happily, he decided kissing would be much better.

Later, as they ate dessert and celebrated the new mates, Peter leaned toward his nephew. “I never thought… I never even conceived the idea,” he began, but stopped as words failed him, his eyes burning.

Derek smiled at him, unbelievably happy for his uncle. “But you did. Just don’t let fear make you hesitate like I did.”

Peter, thankful for the lighter moment, scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Do I look as stupid as you?”

Derek gaped at him as the others present laughed at him.

“He’s got a point, son,” John said with a chuckle.

“Fair enough,” Derek relented, giving his uncle a mock scowl. “Be glad it’s your special day or I’d give you double perimeter duty.”

“I’m exceedingly glad, ecstatic even,” Peter said, smiling as he met the eyes of his precious miracle mate once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always! I adore the comments, so please keep leaving them. What do you think of Stiles' new power? What would you like to see him as? Emissary to the pack? Powerful druid? (I would see a druid as like a magical warrior/fighter, all around badass witch.) Magical healer? Lemme know!
> 
> Edited to add... Ok, being tired of my own ignorance, I have a fanfiction question for all you wonderful folks. I couldn't find a satisfactory answer online so I'm going to the source. Two fanfic terms completely baffle me. Freeform and meta. What do those mean in the fanfic world? Thanks in advance for your answers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jumps ahead...
> 
> Ass kicking begins.

_You will regret accepting Hale’s claim. You and everyone you care about. See you soon._

 

Stiles had been staring at the text since he’d received it that morning when he’d gotten to school. It had been a week since the Claiming and until now, life had been pretty much perfect. Yeah, the pack still had to run perimeter checks and there was an active search going for Theo and his crony Matt, but other than that… Life was ideal. He and Derek were getting along wonderfully. Living together hadn’t brought about any issues, it was a smooth transition. It was like they’d been living together all along.

He’d gotten his first and last name changed to reflect his new relationship. He was now and forevermore Stiles Hale. No more heinous first name that nobody could pronounce. He was Derek’s, fully and truly.

The pack was at an all-time level of peace and happiness. Especially Peter. It was so wonderful to see how happy the older wolf was. He’d always been pleasant, but before Jordan, there had always been a darkness in the back of his gaze, his smile hadn’t quite been full, his chuckles not quite joyous. Now, he was full of life. He offered smiles first, his eyes were an even lighter shade of blue, and his laughter was sometimes the loudest in the house. He and Jordan were spending every spare minute together and Peter was finding the most outlandish reasons to go see him when he was at work. Stiles’ dad was being treated to more cheeseburgers and fries than Stiles would normally approve of, but knowing it was all an excuse to see his mate, Stiles was willing to look past it. Word was, the Claiming would be happening any day now.

Another reason to do something before Theo decided to cause more trouble.

He texted Derek and let him know he was stopping off to see Deaton after school and he would be home in time for dinner. A few days prior, he’d spent some time with the Emissary and they’d done a simple ritual to find the source of his Spark and what his abilities might be. Deaton had somewhat gleefully let him know he was an open Spark. He would have the capability to go down any road he chose. He’d thought of the various specialties Sparks adapted and what they could do for the tribe. It was easy to narrow it down. He would never take Deaton’s position from him, so Emissary was out. A Healer would be fine and good, but in a pack of werewolves, those kind of specialty skills weren’t exactly necessary. Druid it was.

Now after receiving the nice little message from McDouchewolf, his choice was even more settled. A Druid was kind of a jack-of-all trades in the Spark world. A bit of this, a bit of that, and a whole lot of whoop-ass.

Never again would he be the weak one. Never again would he be a prisoner of his own panic attacks. Never again would he be the victim.

It was time to get strong, claim his own power, and kick some ass.

Cue the training montage.

No, seriously, Eye of the Tiger and all that shit.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

The threatening texts continued and it was getting on his nerves. They had been hitting his phone regularly for two weeks now. Derek was getting more and more stressed about them, and the inability to find the rat bastard. He kept increasing the protection detail around Stiles and it was time to show him just why it was no longer necessary.

“Come on,” he beckoned him, giving him Neo from the Matrix fingers, egging him on. He stroked his fingers along the mate bond, knowing if he twisted his fingers just so it would send a jolt straight to Derek’s cock. Magic was fun.

“Stiles, mate, I am not coming at you,” Derek said, unable to help the grin as his adorable mate tried to pick a fight with him. Then he groaned, staggering back a step before glaring at his mate lustfully.

The entire pack had turned out in the backyard in a loose circle to see what Stiles had learned, half wanting to see him on his ass in return for all the smack talk he’d been giving them, the other half wanting to see him kick Derek’s ass. A little bit of payback for the increase in training sessions the alpha had been putting them through.

“Scared, Alpha?” Stiles continued to tease.

“Only for you, my love,” his mate answered, not taking the bait.

“Damn it! Is there anyone who will take me on? Scott?” His best friend shook his head with a rueful apology.

“Screw all you scaredy-wolves! I’ll take you on, Batman,” Erica said, jogging to him.

“If you get hurt,” Derek warned, his eyes flashing red.

“Don’t worry about it, Derek. I’ll go easy on her,” Stiles taunted.

The pack laughed and watched as Erica knelt, going into her beta shift, growling low at him.

Stiles’ face went from jovial to concentrating. “Just come at me like you want to tackle me.”

Nodding, she crouched and then shot toward him, claws out, eyes bleeding gold.

Not even twenty steps into her attack, it was like she hit a giant rubber band and suddenly her body left the ground and shot backward, landing conveniently in Boyd’s outstretched arms. Stiles hadn’t moved a muscle, hadn’t murmured any words, no herbs were thrown or hand motions made. Nothing.

The entire pack was silent for a moment before a loud cheer went up, Erica’s loudest of all as she jumped out of her mate’s shocked arms and skipped over to Stiles to pick him up and swing him around.

“Batman is a bad ass! Holy shit, Stiles!” she shrieked, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Well, Deaton did say I was a quick learner,” Stiles smirked and as soon as she put him down, his eyes went to his mate, needing to see his reaction.

Derek was looking at him contemplatively. Finally, a soft smile lit his face. “Well done, mate. I’m proud of you.”

Stiles shoulders released an unknown tension and his smirk turned into a genuine grin. “Now you?”

Derek nodded. He had to know how strong his mate was. He had to be sure, be sure that he was sure, that his mate could be safe. Not that he would ease up on any of the security protocol he had in place for him, but it would help things to know his mate could take care of himself. “Now me.”

The pack whooped and yipped in excitement and backed away from them several paces.

“Do not hold back on me,” Derek said sternly. “I mean it. I have to know what you are capable of.”

“Got it,” Stiles said, knowing his mate was serious.

Derek backed away and took a deep breath. Everything in him screamed against him seeing his mate as an enemy, even in a training exercise. But just as he trained each of his pack members, he would help train his mate. He had to make sure Stiles wasn’t experiencing a beginners smugness. He looked over at Deaton and the man just nodded comfortingly. Okay, he was really going to do this.

Flinging out his claws and letting his eyes bleed red, he put every ounce of speed he had into running toward his mate. Suddenly he was struck with vertigo like he was underwater and couldn’t tell up from down. He fell to the ground, his legs refusing to work correctly. He shook his head and fought his way back to his feet only to find himself running the opposite way of his mate.

The pack had backed even further away, uncertainty and even a bit of fear on some of their faces to see their pack leader, their Alpha, so affected. Derek turned and allowed his full shift to take over. Maybe Stiles’ powers could only affect the human body, not a full wolf. One leap forward as a wolf found him on his ass as a human once more. Confounded, he put his hands up in the pack-known position of giving up.

He stood up, instantly clear headed and once more in control of his body. Walking to his mate, he shook his head. He never should have doubted even for a second. But he’d had to make sure. Stiles' safety and the safety of the rest of the pack depended on it.

Reaching his mate, he took Stiles’ face in his hands and kissed him deeply, loving how his mate continued to melt into him whenever their lips met. Leaning back, he said loud and clear for all to hear. “You are amazing. I am so proud of you.”

The pack jumped and cheered for the Druid, for that was what he was now. Stiles beamed with the praise, his cheeks pink, eyes glowing. Now that Derek was up close, he could see that his eyes were actually glowing, like supernaturally.

Stiles looked down. “It’s the Spark. It makes my eyes do funny things.”

Derek nudged his chin up. “It only serves to accentuate your beauty.” He knew his mate didn’t take compliments well, so he took away his bashfulness with another kiss.

An hour later, they were all sitting around, eating the barbeque the betas had thrown together. Most of them had taken a turn with the Druid, screaming and squealing as he threw them around the small field effortlessly. He turned them around, confused them, at one point he even blinded Peter for a short time before the older wolf held his hands up.

“How do you do it, Stiles?” Scott had to know.

“Deaton taught me it all. It was really easy once he helped me unlock the… I don’t know, blockages I guess you could call it?  The doubt and disbelief are gone. I simply know what I can do, I believe it and I can do it. I just react to whatever happens and take care of it. Of course, I still have much to learn, but as far as taking care of myself, I’m pretty certain I’ve got that covered. Deaton?”

The Emissary nodded at his young charge. He’d been shocked and amazed at the amount of power in the teen. He continually regretted not having gotten to know his mother. She must have had even more power available to her. What he would never tell Stiles and what he would have to live with, was the fact that if she was even partially as strong as her son, she might have been able to heal herself enough to prevent her death. But the young Druid couldn’t know that. “Stiles is definitely able to take care of himself. He doesn’t have the physical speed shifters have, but the mental speed, yes. So, while I wouldn’t include him on perimeter runs, I would definitely make use of him in any combat situations. I have complete faith in him. The power we have untapped inside him is still only just a part of what remains to be uncovered. I must say, Alpha, you certainly know how to pick a mate,” he finished with a chuckle.

The rest of the pack laughed with him. Derek just looked at his mate, naked love in his eyes. “It doesn’t matter what he is capable of, it just matters that he is mine.”

Stiles didn’t know it, but he’d needed to hear just that. He wanted to be useful to the pack, _needed_ to be useful. But he didn’t want his power to make up his worth. “I love you, Alpha,” he whispered, leaning in snuggle into his chest for a long moment. Holding their bond in his hands, he stroked the gold and red strands absently, the warm glow of love it created washing back and forth between he and Derek like the ocean’s waves.

A few minutes later, he saw Scott and Isaac by the picnic table, Scott teasing Isaac with the last piece of pie. “Wanna see something neat?”

“Sure,” Derek said with a grin at the mischievous look in Stiles’ eyes.

“See that watermelon on the table?” He saw his mate nod. “Picture that as Theo’s head.”

“Give it to me, you already had three pieces,” Isaac whined leaning over the watermelon to reach for the piece of pie Scott kept waving near his face.

Scott leaned closer. “You mean this piece of pie?”

And with that, the watermelon exploded, pieces of melon, rind, and seeds flying everywhere as if there’d been a piece of dynamite hidden inside it.

“Theo is one dead motherfucker,” Boyd observed in his typical quiet tone.

The pack laughed and literally howled at the perplexed and very messy faces of Scott and Isaac.

“Clean that up,” Derek demanded, standing and throwing his mate over his shoulder. His mate’s powerful demonstration left him with a powerful need to demonstrate his need for his lithe body. Stiles squawked indignantly before humming appreciatively at the view of the Alpha’s ass.

Derek strode through the house throwing their bedroom door closed and locking it. He put Stiles down and looked at him, red eyes flaring. “Strip or I shred the clothes off your body.”

Stiles moaned, his eyes closing in need as he quickly stripped the clothes and shoes from his body.

Derek did the same and then tossed Stiles on the bed, joining him and turning his mate on his front. Pulling his ass up until he was on his knees he dove into his mate’s ass, licking and sucking at his furled hole, moaning at the taste of his mate. It seemed stronger somehow since he’d been unlocking his abilities. Derek was addicted. Stiles teased him because every time they made love, Derek had to spend at least a minute or ten devouring his ass. Not that he had any complaints, it typically insured him two or more orgasms.

This time, Derek shifted his tongue as he’d done during the Claiming and licked his mate out, tasting a hint of his come there that he’d left behind that morning. Humming at the mix of their scents and flavors, he reached around to stroke his mate to full hardness that didn’t take long.

Once he had his mate stretched and ready, he flipped them over and lay on his back, Stiles straddling him. “Ride me mate. Show me your power,” he said huskily, staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

“My power turns you on?” Stiles could understand. He got hard whenever he saw displays of Derek’s Alpha-ness. It was extremely hot.

“It more than turns me on. Watching you take down packmate after packmate nearly had me coming in my shorts,” Derek said frankly. “Now, ride your Alpha.”

Stiles groaned and lined himself up and without warning, dropped down onto Derek’s cock. A loud growl rent the air as Derek adjusted to the tight heat of his mate. It would never get old, each time as good as the first.

Rolling his hips, Stiles began a smooth rhythm of moving forward and back and up and down. He reached inside himself and found the healthy and ready Spark just waiting for him to call on it. Their bond undulated between them as he stroked it, the rusty reds throbbing as the golden brown surged with lust and love.

Derek watched with a gasp, in awe, as their bodies began to levitate slightly above the bed. Stiles body was writhing on him, movements as sensuous as a snake in motion, so beautiful to behold. His ass began clenching around his cock rhythmically, with every roll of his hips, his cock was squeezed. Stiles looked at him, eyes glowing golden, but a deeper gold than a beta’s eyes. Derek felt like he was under a spell and maybe he was. The sensation of his mate’s body surrounding him was heated, all-encompassing, overwhelming.

“Come, my Alpha,” his beautiful mate whispered.

Derek could no more resist him now than he could on the practice field. His body arched backward into open air, their bodies still hovering above the bed. His orgasm was drawn from him in long, slow pulses, drug from him through magic and love. He roared his satisfaction and happiness when Stiles came, shooting across his stomach and chest, painting him, claiming him. They were one.

Gently, they collapsed back on the bed, Stiles leaning over onto him, breathing hard, nuzzling into his neck. “I love you, Derek Hale.”

“I love you, Stiles Hale.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and bittersweet....

“No, Stiles, absolutely not!” Derek roared, his red eyes glowing, getting into his mate’s face.

Stiles fought the need to bare his neck in submission. He knew he was right about this. “I have to do it. You know it will work. It will draw him out and then it will be over.” Looking at their bond, it still pulsed with love, but there was a weakness in the color, it wasn’t as vibrant and bright. Stiles could feel it, like it was begging for them to stop fighting. But he knew what he had to do.

“No!” Derek couldn’t believe his mate was doing this to him. To _them_.

“Look what he did to my father, Derek. I can’t let that happen again, I won’t. What happens when he starts attacking the pack? Huh? You want to see Erica broken apart? Or how about Boyd? Uncle Peter?” Stiles knew he was being cruel, but he had to in this instance. His father was still in the hospital and he had a long road of recovery ahead of him.

“Stiles, this is suicide. I can’t allow you to do this,” Derek paced back and forth, dragging his hand down his face.

“Derek, he walked into my dad’s house in the middle of the night while he was sleeping and broke both of his legs! Now, tell me why this is a bad idea. You’ve seen what I can do. I can put a stop to this,” Stiles said, a tear streaming down his face at the memory of seeing his father, his legs swollen and disfigured before he went into surgery to have them put back together.

“Pretending we fight and then going off by yourself and leaving yourself open and vulnerable for this monster to come after you, is not the smart thing to do. We have to come up with a coordinated attack. My wolf can’t let you go out there alone and I agree,” Derek insisted, beginning to feel helpless.

“You know he will come after me, especially if he hears that I have left you,” Stiles replied. “It’s a good plan. You know I can take him down.” His phone buzzed and he looked down. Reading the text, he growled – a human sound, but still threatening – and suddenly the light bulb in the nearby lamp shattered.

Derek took the phone and growled low and long before cursing loudly.

 

_Daddy pulled apart just like a wishbone! That was fun. Let’s see, who is next. Melissa? That cute new deputy? Maybe your beloved Emissary? You know what to do to prevent this, my sweet._

 

“Sonofabitch!” Derek growled. “Boyd!” Derek stalked from the room and quickly got his core pack members together to get the threatened parties protected. “Get all three of them under this roof within the hour. I don’t care what you have to do. The pack is on lockdown.” He couldn’t imagine anything happening to his packmates and their extended family. And Peter had just gotten Jordan, they had to protect him. His uncle wouldn’t survive if he lost another mate.

He went back to the bedroom to his mate, hating the fact they were fighting. They had never fought before and he couldn’t handle the emotional distance between them.

The room was empty, Stiles wasn’t there. He closed his eyes to figure out where his mate was by his heartbeat and went cold. His mate wasn’t in the house. Derek had only been gone fifteen minutes. Where was he? Looking around, he saw a piece of paper on the bed.

 

_You know I have to do this. I’m sorry. I can’t let anyone else get hurt because of me. I will be back when it’s over. Don’t try to find me. I love you forever, mate._

_Love,_

_Stiles Hale_

 

Derek began howling, his heart aching with fear and grief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, I felt it needed its own chapter. The final showdown and chapter is coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you the final chapter of Accept My Claim...

Theo was pissed off that of all the different packs he’d visited, no one had been willing to leave and form a pack with him. Why are all these dumbass wolves willing to either stay with their mates or blindly follow their Alpha when Theo is promising to find and give them as much power as they could handle? Now, he was back in Beacon Hills, ready to claim his mate. He didn’t care that Stiles wasn’t really his, he’d come to like the idea of stealing an Alpha’s mate and Stiles was sweet-tasting and pretty to look at. He’d love to taste more of his blood, see what he looked like on the inside.

Taking a break from stalking Stiles’ favorite people, Theo lifted his head at the sound of the heartbroken howl that echoed through the forest. The sound was helpless, anguished, and full of fear. Theo grinned, his teeth sharpening into points. It appeared Stiles had taken his words to heart and had left the big, bad Alpha. Looked like hurting Daddy was the right thing to do, not to mention a jolly good time. He dug out his phone as he began running, sending a text to Matt to be on the lookout for Stiles. The howl had come from the direction of the Hale house, so the little mate had to have recently left. Giving instructions to capture but not harm Stiles – that was his pleasure – he shifted into beta and began hunting down that delicious scent. This was turning out to be a damn good day. Start with some violence, end with some violence. Just as he liked it.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles had all of his senses wide open as he kept a lookout for his prey. As soon as he’d left the packhouse, he’d covered his scent with a dampening spell and deadened any sound he made as he ran. It served to keep Derek from following him and Theo from finding him until he was ready to be found. There were things to do before McDouchewolf could find him. Putting on a spelled boost of speed, he set to work.

He paused and almost tripped at the sound of Derek’s howl. He couldn’t interpret wolf sounds yet, but he didn’t have to with this one. Their bond was aching with the sadness and fear that came from his mate. Stiles had to harden his heart because at this point, all he wanted to do was run back to Derek and hold him and kiss him until all that hurt was gone. But he would make it up to him when Theo was taken care of, when there remained no more threat to their pack. And as much as the howl broke his heart, at the same time, he knew it helped him. Theo would know Stiles wasn’t with his mate and would be looking for him. And Stiles would make sure he found him. On his terms.

Luck was on his side and he came across Matt before the wolf had even sensed he wasn’t alone. Quickly incapacitating him, he put him to sleep and took Matt’s shirt off, replacing it with his own before leaning him against a tree. Adding in a matching scent dampener, Matt now smelled solely of Stiles and not of himself. Checking Matt’s phone, he read a text from Theo talking about the sad Alpha howling for his mate and how now was the time to find Stiles. Matt wasn’t to hurt him, Theo was getting that pleasure himself. The text was less than ten minutes old so Stiles knew he was short on time.

Stiles quickly spelled the perimeter, locking in only those he allowed in and keeping out anyone else. In the off chance Theo wasn’t alone – he didn’t sense anyone extra from the text – only Theo would make it into the perimeter. Anyone else, including his beloved mate, would be stuck outside the circle.

Quickly scurrying up a neighboring tree, he opened all of his senses and his Spark, watching and waiting for his prey to come to him.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

“Everyone is inside and the house is locked down, Alpha,” Boyd reported. “Melissa and Jordan put up a fuss. Jordan insisted he was needed since the Sheriff was down and Melissa didn’t want to leave the Sheriff. Luckily the Sheriff told them both to shut up and get their asses here. The twins are guarding him and know to check in every half hour.” Boyd knew it was killing his Alpha to be taking care of business instead of going after his mate, but now that everything was taken care of, he would be able to make his mate his priority.

All pack members had been accounted for before steel shades had been brought down on every window and every door had its steel-reinforced slider closed behind it. From the outside, the doors looked closed and the windows shuttered, but they were all backed up by steel and were impenetrable. Peter had readied the fire proof panic room in the basement and had opened it, making sure the reinforced caves that led out from beyond the panic room and a half mile away from the packhouse were clear and ready for use if needed. There would be no lives lost today.

“Thank you, Boyd. I want you and Peter to come with me to find Stiles. Nobody else is to be put at risk. We have no idea where Raeken has been or if he’s got more followers,” Derek said, talking as he made his way to the door.

He stopped, seeing Peter, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Erica and Lydia standing there, ready to go. He saw Cora standing back from them, but he knew she wouldn’t fight to go, she was in charge of protecting the pack when Derek, Boyd and Peter were gone.

“No,” he said simply.

“Stiles belongs to all of us,” Lydia stated calmly.

“I understand that. I am putting no extra lives on the line. Raeken has no humanity, no conscious. I will allow nobody but my strongest to help me and they are simply there to make sure Stiles gets back here alive. I will be taking on Raeken myself,” Derek replied, getting irritated at the delay.

“We want to help,” Erica said quietly, her growing confidence failing in the face of Derek’s temper.

Derek took a deep breath in through his nose. He decided to go for the guilt trip. “I know you do and I appreciate it. Do you think Stiles would want all of you there? What if he is in the middle of fighting Raeken and we all show up? Who is Stiles going to want to protect? Do you want to be responsible for distracting him from protecting himself?”

It worked like a charm and everyone moved to the side. He quickly met Peter’s eye, their long association letting them have a silent conversation. He wanted Peter to know he didn’t have to go if he needed to stay with his mate. He would never hold it against him.

Peter returned his gaze, a small crinkle of his eye and then a twist of the mouth letting him know his uncle was grateful for the consideration but was ready to go. He would never let his Alpha walk into an unknown fight alone.

Derek nodded once and it was time to go.

Once they were clear of the house and heard the steel doors slide into place, they began running.

“As much as I can hope it’s just Raeken and his lackey, we don’t know for sure. We could be walking into something much worse. Boyd, you will get Stiles and make sure he gets back to the house. Peter will help with Daehler and anyone else Raeken got to follow him. Whatever happens, get Stiles out safe.”

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles’ head whipped in the direction of a low growl as it approached the area he’d prepared. Theo was close. He breathed deeply, sending calm feelings along his mate bond, so Derek wouldn’t worry that he was hurt, then he closed it off as much as he could. He didn’t want Derek to know he was fighting. Hearing Theo approaching loudly, he centered his Spark, feeling strong and ready. This was it.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

“I smell him. Just up ahead. Fuck! I smell Raeken too,” Derek growled, shifting into beta and flashing forward, leaving Boyd and Peter to try and catch up.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Theo slowed, seeing Stiles sitting and leaning against a tree. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up for a moment. Dismissing the odd sensation, he approached the tree.

Stiles watched Theo pass through the barrier and smiled at his small reaction, glad to see it had worked. He watched the wolf approach Matt and held his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter when a frustrated growl burst out of Theo.

Theo hated nothing more than feeling like a fool. Realizing it was Matt against the tree pissed him off beyond words. How the hell did he smell like Stiles?

“Very clever, Emissary,” he called out. “Hale, you out there? Ready to take me on, finally?”

Stiles leapt down from the tree, still silent – only due to the spell, otherwise he’d probably have broken his ankle and shrieked like a pre-teen at a One Direction concert. “Wrong Hale, but yes, I am here to take you on.”

Theo jerked around, gasping at the sight of Stiles there. Well, this was unexpected. “How did I not smell you or hear you?”

“Oh, didn’t you hear? I took the Bite,” Stiles said casually, putting him in place for the next phase of his plan. His Spark told him Raeken was alone as he’d hoped.

Theo narrowed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. “I still can’t smell you. Did your old Emissary help you out?” he kept talking, distracting the pale teen as he began circling him, ready to take him down. Maybe he would film the first time he fucked him and send it to the Alpha. That would burn.

“Emissary Deaton has helped me tremendously, yes,” Stiles said casually. He saw Theo trying to put himself into position. He knew this was going to be the worst part, letting the other wolf touch him. Centering himself, he took in a deep breath and allowed the Spark to give him strength.

“He obviously didn’t help keep your relationship together with Hale. Not going so well, huh?”

Stiles nodded, letting sadness leak into his expression. “It’s nothing we can’t fix,” he said tremulously.

Theo grinned, knowing this was going to be too easy. “Hale didn’t understand about your dad, huh? Wanted to let some more people get hurt instead of just handing you over?”

It took everything Stiles had to not explode on this stupid motherfucker or to make him explode. To bring up his father and to insinuate his mate wanted more people to get hurt? Not cool. Stick to the plan, he chanted to himself. “I knew this was the best way to avoid more people getting hurt,” Stiles whispered, sounding weak. “You aren’t going to hurt anybody else, right? Now that I’m here?”

The wolf gave him a convincing smile. “Of course. It’s only you that I’ve wanted all this time, Stiles. You come with me and we’ll go away and the Hale pack won’t have to deal with me again.” For now, he told himself. He wouldn’t be completely happy until everyone in the Hale pack lost their mate.

Stiles knew before Theo made the move. It was happening now.

Theo spun and grabbed Stiles from behind just as Derek, Peter, and Boyd made it to the perimeter. Stiles saw them run into it and bounce backward. Boyd fell on his ass before he was up and they were all pushing against the boundary.

“Hale! So glad you could make it. I was just getting my hands on my new mate,” Theo said with a low growl, running his hands down Stiles sides.

“Get your fucking hands off him! Stiles, what is this?” Derek roared as he tried to push through to his mate.

Stiles opened the bond, ignoring how it shrieked in outrage that someone else was touching him, and sent a warning through it, begging Derek to not reveal Stiles’ power.

“Hey, Hale, now you can watch as I claim your mate,” Theo taunted and bared his fangs as he went for Stiles’ neck. Only to bite into open air. “What the fu…”

His words were cut off as Stiles appeared behind him, his eyes glowing the deepest gold they’d been yet. He wrapped his hands around the head of the wolf, trapping him and paralyzing him with a single thought.

“Theo Raeken, you are a menace to the world,” Stiles intoned, his voice deeper, speaking from his Spark.

Derek, Boyd, and Peter exchanged glances, but could tell Stiles was in no danger as it appeared Theo couldn’t move, though his eyes were wide and circling around frantically. Derek didn’t relax though, he had no idea what his mate was doing. That voice was frightening and his eyes, those beautiful golden eyes almost seared him in their intensity.

Stiles continued. “All you want to do is accumulate power and people who in turn would give you more power. You want to rip loved ones apart. You are not doing this because your heart is telling you to, you are not trying to better the lives of others. You only wish to do harm. That ends now. Your strength will become your weakness. I will not kill you, though I could easily do so. I do not kill and I do not want my pack to kill. Instead, you will become a shell. Broken and alone, unable to do for yourself. You will now depend on the kindness of others if they so wish to grant you any. From this day forward, you will no longer be a wolf. Furthermore, you will not be able to take the Bite, if you try, it will kill you. You are hereby stripped of what you were most proud of.”

With that, Derek and the others watched in fascinated horror as Theo shifted into beta, a strangled roar escaping his throat. Stiles closed his eyes and when he opened them, Theo began to.. it looked like he was melting. His beta features seemed to slide away, his fangs drooped before disappearing, his claws literally fell from his hands to the ground, leaving human fingers behind. It was a terrifying handful of seconds before Theo stood there, pale, skinny as if all his muscles had deflated, his hair even seemed thinner.

Derek had never heard of a born wolf losing his wolf. It was a miracle Theo wasn’t dead. But that was part of the punishment, wasn’t it? Losing who he inherently was, losing half of who he was. It would be devastating, inconceivable. He shuddered at the thought of losing his wolf and looked at his mate with new eyes. His mate was a true force of nature and magic. He’d done this so Derek or the others wouldn’t have to kill, so nobody else would be hurt. He protected his pack.

Stiles stepped away from Theo and watched as the human fell to the ground, no longer paralyzed but very weak. He would realize soon enough just how much strength he’d gotten from his wolf. “It is done,” he pronounced and released the perimeter barrier, beginning to tremble with magical exertion. Unfortunately, that took up the last of his strength and reaching a hand out for his mate, he let the blackness take over.

 

 

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

 

Stiles surfaced slowly, feeling like his body weighed a million pounds, his blood like treacle in his veins. He barely moved his head and felt a warm, familiar hand on his cheek. The slight move was too much and he sunk back into sleep.

The next time he woke, he was able to force his eyes open and saw his mate lying next to him, worry in his green eyes.

“Stiles,” he whispered. “Are you with me this time?”

“Mm,” was all he could get out. “Wassa ma’er w’me?”

“Deaton said you nearly drained your Spark. You’ve been asleep for nearly 36 hours,” Derek said, his eyes tracing over his features.

“’K. Ev’one ok?” he had to make sure Matt and Theo had been taken care of.

Derek smiled. Always worried about everyone else. “Yes, mate. Sleep now, I’ll tell you more later.”

“Mkay,” Stiles said, smacking his lips. “Love you.”

Derek returned the sentiment but his mate was already asleep again. He turned his head to look at Deaton standing nearby.

Deaton nodded. “He’s doing better, Alpha. The next time he comes around, he should be able to stay awake for a while. Get him to eat, make sure it’s full of protein and nutrients. Lots of water. His Spark is already rejuvenated, he’ll have no lasting effects.”

Derek turned to more fully face the Emissary. “Have you ever heard of someone stripping someone of their wolf before?”

Deaton shook his head. “I’ve seen Alpha’s stripped of their position, but never their wolf. It is quite extraordinary that he was able to do it. I can’t wait to discuss it with him.”

The Alpha sensed a concerned note to his tone. “Are you worried about his abilities?”

“Not in the sense of being frightened of him or anything. I think we just need to be aware of what he can do and make sure he exercises restraint. He is still young and may react to situations without thinking them through. Although, I have to say, he did everything right in this situation. I’m proud of him,” Deaton said, smiling at his young apprentice with affection.

“I am too. So proud and impressed.” He caught the look from Deaton. “Okay, maybe still a little pissed he put himself in danger, but it’s over now and we’ll talk about it. This will only serve to make us stronger.”

It was several more hours later, just as the sun was rising that Stiles began to stir.

“Mate?” Derek whispered.

“Igottapee!” Stiles whined and flopped over, trying to sit up.

Derek chuckled and hurried around the bed to help his weak-limbed mate to the bathroom. When he was done, he offered him a shower.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles said, surprised how heavy he still felt. “I feel like I stink, so I’m pretty sure I do.”

Derek stripped them both and held him up in the shower, smiling at the euphoric moans escaping his mate. He helped wash him and though he wanted nothing more than to make love to him, to renew their bond, he knew Stiles needed sustenance. Then he noticed something hard poking his stomach. He grinned at Stiles who blushed and smiled sleepily.

“I can’t help it you’re all pampering me and bein’ all hot, caring Alpha. It turns me on,” his mate said, leaning against him and trying to rub their cocks together.

Derek grabbed the body wash and lathered his hand up before taking them both in hand and beginning to stroke. He backed Stiles up against the wall so he didn’t fall and began licking at his mating bite. “Come for me, mate.”

Stiles let out a strangled moan and came immediately, crying out Derek’s name. Derek followed soon after with a growl. Rinsing his hand of the soap, he proceeded to rub their combined come into their skin, marking them both. Stiles collapsed against him and he cursed before quickly rinsing them off and getting him out of the shower. Drying him off, he sat him on the loveseat by the window in their room and went downstairs to get his mate some food.

Returning a short while later with a tray overflowing with food, he saw Stiles staring out the window, stroking their bond. Once they were both eating, Stiles practically inhaling the meat and veggie omelet Derek had made, Derek started talking.

“Your dad is doing well. He’ll be able to leave the hospital by the end of the week. Melissa is taking leave so she can take care of him. If you ask me, there is another reason she was so eager to take him in,” Derek said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Uh huh. Scott and I have been watching them dance around each other for years. Well, maybe this will finally get them past whatever is holding them back,” Stiles said between bites of bacon. He glanced up at Derek and then down at his food. “Tell me what happened after I blacked out.”

Derek studied his mate and saw his eyes were clear and he looked stronger, more steady. “Matt is now living with Deucalion’s pack under house arrest. They are going to counsel him and see what made him so open to Raeken’s influence. According to Matt, they’d been going from pack to pack trying to get shifters to join them with no luck. We, of course, can see why they wouldn’t, the guy was looney. But, something in Matt wanted to follow him. Deuc will figure him out. Then they’ll find a pack to take him in. He knows he is under threat if he comes back here, so we’re confident he’ll stay out of our hair.”

Stiles nodded, then took a long drink of orange juice. “That’s good. He wasn’t really a bad guy, a douche, sure, but not bad. What about Theo?”

Derek paused for a moment. “Theo is at Eichen House. He couldn’t handle the loss of his wolf and started scratching at himself and throwing himself into the trees. We contained him and called the cops and eventually doctors sent him to Eichen. He’ll probably have to stay there for a time, if not permanently.”

Stiles thought about it. It made sense, really. But if he hadn’t done what he did, Theo would have been dead. Not that it would have been any great loss, but he didn’t want Derek to have to kill someone because of him. He knew as Alpha, he would eventually have challenges or they would have to protect the pack to that degree, but not on Stiles’ account. He’d never be able to live with the guilt.

“He would have ended up there or prison or be dead even if he’d had his wolf, Stiles,” Derek told him. “He was unstable and obsessed with power and hurting people.”

Stiles nodded. “I know. I know it was the right thing to do. I’m sure I’ll be thinking about it a lot for a while though.” They finished eating in silence before Derek put the tray to the side. Stiles snuggled up to him, their hands slotted together. “Now that you know what I can really do, will you let me help with the pack?”

Derek thought for a minute. “Will you let me know about your plans before you run off to do them? You can’t know how worried I was, Stiles. I thought you could be dead before I found you.”

Stiles looked into his eyes and saw the memory of the pain his mate had felt. “I’m so sorry, Derek. I just… I just. Fuck. I’m sorry. Yes, I’ll talk to you about my ideas and plans. I just don’t want you to push me aside because you don’t think I’m strong enough to help.”

“Trust me, I know how strong you are now. We’ll both have to communicate better now. I just need to know you can trust my judgment as much as I will try to trust yours,” Derek murmured, stroking his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“I will, I promise. I love you, Derek,” he looked into his mate’s beautiful green eyes, overwhelmed by the answering love he saw there and felt through their bond.

“And I love you, my mate.”

“Claim me?”

Derek’s eyes flashed red and he growled. “Gladly.”

Within minutes he was thrusting into his mate’s receptive body, growling with the love and desire consuming him. He bit into the side of his neck, sucking and worrying at the flesh, guaranteed to leave a large, very noticeable mark. The sight just inflamed his wolf and he switched to the other side, attacking him there as well.

Stiles grabbed his head and jerked it over so they could kiss, their tongues making love as their bodies were, passionate and needy.

Just as Stiles was reaching for his cock, ready to come, Derek jerked the hand away. “Come on my cock, mate. Or not at all,” he said with a wicked wink.

“Oh, is that how it is?” Stiles grinned then gasped as Derek began ramming into his prostate again and again. The pleasure escalated quickly with each tap, Derek adding to it by nipping at his nipples, tugging at each nub as Stiles cried out, writhing with the need to come.

“Now, mate, come for me now,” Derek growled, flashing red eyes at him.

Stiles immediately began bucking under him, causing Derek to thrust even harder until he froze, his back arched and screamed his release. Giving an answering roar, Derek thrust one last time and came so hard, he saw spots in front of his eyes. He collapsed onto his mate, nuzzling into him, licking at his neck.

“I love you, Stiles Hale. I’m going to make you the happiest person in the world,” he said, sounding almost drunk after his orgasm.

“Too late, I already am,” Stiles said, burying his face into Derek’s chest. And he really was. Nothing could be better than being with his wolf. No threats, no worries, no insecurities, just him and his wolf. Life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Epilogue is coming right up.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later...

_Years later…_

 

Life was chaotic. Especially while Stiles was trying to make dinner for over fifty people.

“Dylan and Tyler, stop fighting over Spiderman, you know there are two of them,” he called, separating them with a flick of his Spark. The pups giggled like mad as they slid away from each other on their butts. “Dylan, don’t make me call your father. He is at work and he won’t appreciate being interrupted while he’s helping make the animals all better.” Scott loved his job as veterinarian and honestly, would just laugh if he had to come home to deal with his wayward pup.

“’K, Unca Stiles,” Dylan called.

Tyler giggled at his best friend being reprimanded.

“I heard that Tyler Ian, your papa is working at the new house, I can get him in here in minutes. Would you like that?”

The brown haired, green-eyed pup shook his head, his hair flopping around. “No, Daddy.”

Stiles heard a yelp and a whimper and turned to look at his youngest son, shifted and running in circles in the corner of the kitchen. “Genim, stop chasing your tail, it really isn’t trying to sneak up on you, I promise!”

“What’s this I hear?” Derek asked, coming into the room and flashing his eyes at the pups with a grin before grabbing his youngest who shifted in his arms and snuggled up to him, snuffling into his neck. “Was that tail trying to get you again?”

“Uh huh. I don’t yike it,” the toddler mumbled.

“Well, I’m sure if you ask your tail nicely, it will just wave at you instead of chasing you, okay?” Derek said, doing his best not to crack a smile.

“Otay,” the pup whispered before wriggling down to go and grab onto his daddy’s leg.

“Hello mate,” Derek said, leaning over and kissing Stiles, lapping over his bottom lip before pulling away.

“Hey, babe. How’s the window installation going?” Derek and the rest of the pack were busy building the second pack house about fifty yards away from the current one. Their pack had grown by leaps and bounds, not just with new members, but babies galore.

Nearly every pack member was now a parent. Surprisingly enough, this included Peter and Jordan. While Derek had been sure Peter wouldn’t want to have kids, he’d shocked them all by asking Jordan if he wanted to adopt. They’d found a beautiful little wolf cub whose parents had been killed in a car accident. With no other family, she would have ended up in the system, but Jordan had mentioned her to Peter and the rest was history. Little Maya was now four years old and the princess of the pack. For some reason, the majority of the babies born were boys and Maya was one of only three girls. She was the sweetest little thing and oddly enough had eyes the same piercing blue as Peter’s. The older man was smitten with everything about his daughter and stayed at home with her while Jordan worked.

They were down two pack members, though they were moving back at the end of the year. Lydia and Jackson had moved to the east coast so Lydia could get her doctorate at MIT. She would be graduating soon and they would rejoin the pack. Even they were parents now, twins who had surprised the both of them, but Jackson had been willing to take care of them so Lydia could continue her education uninterrupted.

“Everything is right on schedule. Erica is quite the slave driver,” Derek said with a wry smile.

Erica had grown into her shifter nature and became a force of nature all of her own. She liked to take charge in any situation she could and had moved up in the ranks to be included in the pack inner circle. She was just as deadly as Boyd and just as protective of the pack. Stiles couldn’t have been prouder of her the day Derek had proclaimed her an enforcer of the pack.

“Daddy, Papa, I can’t swing!” Little Genim complained loudly.

“What do you mean, my cub?” Derek asked him.

“I can’t swing on the pwetty wope,” he said, jumping up between them. His curly black hair and golden eyes were the exact opposite of his older brother.

Stiles swung his head around, his mouth dropped in shock.

“What is it?” Derek felt the shock resound through their bond and instantly felt on edge.

“He’s trying to swing on our bond,” Stiles whispered in awe. He watched as his tiny son tried to get his chubby hands around the red and gold strands of the bond stretching between his parents. He kept jumping and grunting, trying to reach it, looking more and more frustrated. Stiles couldn’t believe it. His son was a Spark. Just like him. He felt tears burn in his eyes as he smiled happily. His beautiful little boy…

Derek interpreted what Stiles was feeling and grabbed their little boy and began swinging him around. “This is much more fun, isn’t it, pup?”

“Yes, Papa! Higher!” Genim shrieked with joy.

That only started a riot. “Me next, Papa!” “Me too, Unca Derek!" Tyler and Dylan yelled at the same time. “No, me next!”

Derek spent the next half hour swinging pups until even his werewolf arms were tired and feeling stretched out.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

“I will be remaining on as a Pack elder. So, while this is the end of my time as Emissary of the Hale Pack, this is the beginning of a new era. Please welcome and show support for your new Emissary, Emissary Stiles Hale,” Deaton announced.

The pack, extended family, and guests from town all began cheering. A howl went up, dozens of voices filled with joy and excitement.

Stiles stood next to Deaton and gave him a tight hug. He’d learned so much from the older man and was grateful he was staying on as elder. As confident as he was in his abilities, he had a feeling there was still more he would need from him.

“Thank you, all of you. The day I met the Hale pack and began hanging out here at the house changed my entire life. I didn’t just meet my mate, I met my family. When we discovered I was a Spark, I was so excited. Not just because I would have super cool powers,” Stiles grinned at the laughter that broke out. Too many of them were aware of just how much he loved to play with his power and play jokes on them with it. “But because I then had a way to give back. I could repay, in a way, the love, camaraderie, and utter acceptance I have gained through joining this pack. I became who I was always meant to be and I wouldn’t have any of it without the support of my mate, Derek, Emissary Deaton and all of you. So, thank you,” he said as his voice broke, “for accepting me as your Emissary and thank you for being my family,” Stiles finished with a tear in his eye.

He looked out at his family. Erica and Boyd, standing guard, even with Erica’s belly looking like it would burst with their baby at any moment and Boyd’s hand laying possessively across her middle. Scott and Allison with little Dylan on his daddy’s shoulders. Peter and Jordan snuggling Maya between them. John, leaning against the house with Melissa leaning up against him, his arms snugly around her. Danny and Ethan and their son, Malia and Kira and their adopted brood, Aiden and Heather and their three kids, Liam and Hayden, their infant in her arms. So many and yet they were all one. One pack. One family. He couldn’t be who he was without each and every one of them.

And Derek. Strong, beautiful, protective, possessive, sexy, kind, generous Derek. His everything. Along with their two little guys snuggled up on his lap, life couldn’t be more perfect. But he had every intention of making it more so. Meeting his mate’s eyes, he stroked their beautiful bond and promised with all of his heart and soul that he would make Derek feel as much happiness as Stiles felt in that moment for the rest of their life and beyond. Hmm. Beyond life.

Stiles would find a way to do it. He was the shit.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck by through this story. Every little bit of support from kudos to comments have inspired me and pushed me to try that much harder. I couldn’t have done this without you all.  
> I have several stories planned, one with several chapters already written, some one shots. I even have some ideas for little one shots for this story. I hope you enjoyed this enough to stick around and see what I come up with next. If I could hug each of you, I would. Thank you again. 
> 
> If you have ideas or prompts for one shots for this 'verse, let me know! Also, I'm on tumblr.... xcaellachx, come find me and love on Sterek with me...


End file.
